Legado
by EscritoraSecreta
Summary: No final do segundo ano, alguém finalmente resolve informar Harry sobre quem ele é e como o mundo mágico funciona. Harry será independente, inteligente, poderoso e socialmente apto. Todos os capítulos repostados pois o site não gosta de asterisco e também com alguma pequenas mudanças.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – O Alerta de Honey Rider

- Estou aqui, Hermione.

- E Ron?

- Não quis vir. Está jogando xadrez com Dean. – que ele disse que apenas Hermione era doida o bastante para passar o último dia em Hogwarts na biblioteca, Harry preferiu não dizer.

- Nós vamos pesquisar sobre as eletivas para o terceiro ano.

- Eu e Ron já decidimos, vamos fazer Adivinhação e Criaturas Mágicas.

- Você tem que pesquisar e só então decidir. Eu vou olhar por aqui, você olha do outro lado.

Harry foi subitamente puxado atrás de uma prateleira por uma garota. Ela era mais alta que ele, tinha cabelos dourados presos em uma trança ao redor da cabeça e olhos azuis. O tom dos olhos dela era azul royal e o penteado lembrava uma coroa, o que era apropriado, pois ela era Daphne Greengrass, conhecida como a Rainha de Gelo de Slytherin, uma das mais bonitas, se não a mais bonita das garotas do segundo ano em Hogwarts. Após fazer alguns movimentos com a varinha, murmurando algo, ela finalmente resolveu falar com o menino.

- Alguns feitiços de privacidade, não se preocupe. Eu ouvi corretamente? Você vai não vai fazer Runas, Potter?

- E daí? Isso não é da sua conta.

- Você sabe que essas escolhas vão impossibilitá-lo de receber sua completa herança?

- Como assim?

- Os Potters são uma Família Muito Antiga e Muito Nobre. Você é o último dos Potters e para ser chefe da família, receber seu assento no Wizengamot, ter acesso às propriedades, ao dinheiro, etc..., você tem que ser capaz de realizar a magia da família. A magia da família Potter é relacionada com Wards.

- Mas... Como você sabe isso? Qual é essa mágica? Porque ninguém me falou disso antes?

- Eu sei disso porque os Greengrass também são uma Família Muito Antiga e Muito Nobre, todos nós somos ensinados nesse tipo de assunto. Eu não sei especificamente qual é a magia, pois não sou uma Potter. E não tenho a menor idéia. Granger não iria saber sobre isso, mas os Weasleys sim. E McGonagal deveria tê-lo alertado.

- Você pode me contar mais sobre isso?

- Para herdar o título de uma família, você tem que provar sua ligação mágica e de sangue com ela. Ou seja, além de ser descendente do criador da família, você tem que ser capaz de realizar alguma mágica típica deles. Por exemplo, para ser o herdeiro de Slytherin, além de ser descendente dele, a pessoa tem que ser capaz de fazer Parselmagia, magia na língua das cobras. Por isso alguns tolos pensaram que você é o herdeiro dele. O processo é muito mais complicado. Na minha família, a pessoa tem que desenvolver um tipo de escudo de Oclumência bastante agressivo.

- Interessante. O quê é Oclumência?

- É um ramo da magia que permite organizar melhor sua mente e protegê-la de ataques externos, como Legimência, que é a leitura de pensamentos, o Império, que é um feitiço que permite controlar outras pessoas, etc.

- E qual é a magia de Gryffindor?

- Se transformar em um Animagus Mágico. A de Huplepuff é conseguir acelerar o crescimento de um carvalho sem usar varinha. E a de Ravenclaw é um encantamento muito complexo que permite comunicação telepática.

- Isso é muito legal! Onde eu posso aprender mais sobre isso?

- Tentarei enviar uma cópia de alguns dos livros que temos sobre isso. Longbottom, que é de uma das Famílias Nobres e Antigas. Os goblins. Eu não incluiria Weasley. Pode me chamar de esnobe, mas eu não confio em quem come como um porco.

- Boas maneiras não significam bom caráter.

- Não. Mas o contrário é plausível.

- Ahn?!

- Boas maneiras são uma forma, ainda que superficial, de mostrar respeito pelos outros. Veja Hagrid, por exemplo. Ele não é refinado, mas é gentil e agradável com todos, mesmo que não goste muito de nós, slytherins. Já seu amigo demonstra uma total falta de respeito com seus colegas em todas as refeições.

- Isso é superficial.

- Certamente. E é melhor eu ir. Alguns dos meus colegas se tornariam mais desagradáveis que o normal se me vissem conversando com você. Como você quer que eu envie as informações que eu conseguir sem que elas fiquem perdidas no meio das cartas de fãs?

- Cartas de fãs? – Daphne apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas Harry não se deu por satisfeito. – Como assim, cartas de fãs?

- Praticamente todo bruxo na Grã-Bretanha escreve ou escreveu para você.

- A primeira carta que eu recebi foi a de Hogwarts.

- Isso complica tudo. Pense em algo e me mande uma carta pela sua coruja... Até mais. Não conte a ninguém que eu falei com você e não olhe nos olhos de Dumbledore e Snape.

- Isso foi estranho.

Ainda zonzo com a descoberta, Harry coletou os livros necessários e juntou-se à Hermione. Após algumas horas de estudo eles descobriram que Runas era a arte de fixar a magia de um feitiço ou encantamento em um objeto, Aritmancia lidava com a magia dos números e com equações para entender, aperfeiçoar e criar magia em todo e qualquer ramo, Divinação era a arte de adivinhar o futuro, obviamente.

Hermione decidiu fazer todas as matérias. Harry foi mais sensato e pediu para conversar com os professores de Aritmancia e Adivinhação. Professor Amadeus Vector era um bruxo com cerca de 70 anos, elegante e agradável e explicou bastante sobre suas aulas para Harry, falando sobre o conteúdo a ser estudado, as avaliações e os trabalhos que teriam que ser feitos, além de algumas anedotas sobre seus pais e avô. Ele ainda recomendou alguns livros para leitura extracurricular e passou o nome dos livros a serem usados no ano seguinte. A Professora Sibila Trelanwey predisse a morte do aluno em três diferentes horríveis maneiras. Harry resolveu conhecer também a Professora Sophia Babblings, que lecionava Runas. A conversa foi ainda mais instrutiva que a do Professor Vector, com exemplos de como as Runas eram utilizadas em objetos como vassouras voadoras, cartas explosivas, peças de xadrez, roupas, etc.

HPHPHPHP

- Como assim você não vai fazer Adivinhação comigo? É a matéria mais fácil!

- Engula a comida antes de falar, Ronald!

- Não enche, Hermione.

- Eu descobri que Runas são utilizadas para fazer um monte de coisas legais. – Harry olhou discretamente para Slytherin e viu Daphne conversando com os vizinhos de mesa sem demonstrar o mínimo de emoção. _O que se passa na cabeça dela? Por que ela é assim?_

- Duvido. Runas devem ser só sobre coisas aborrecidas e sem graça.

- Vassouras voadoras são aborrecidas e sem graça?

- Ahn?

- Como você acha que as vassouras voam?

- Feitiços, ora!

- Runas servem para fixar o feitiço em um objeto. Se você só fizer o feitiço, ele pode durar alguns dias, no máximo.

- Eu não notei nenhuma runa em nenhuma das vassouras que eu vi.

- É claro que não. Elas são escondidas, senão qualquer pessoa pode copiar o padrão delas e fazer sua própria vassoura.

- E na aula de Runas a professora ensina a fazer sua própria vassoura?

- Não. Isso é muito complexo e precisa de muito estudo em Runas E Aritmancia. Mas a professora ensina o significado de cada runa, como entalhá-la, como colocar seu poder nela e como combiná-las com outras runas. Depois que aprendermos isso, poderemos passar a enfeitiçar permanentemente alguns objetos.

- Parece difícil.

- E é difícil. Mas deve valer a pena.

- Adivinhação parece ser bem mais fácil.

- Você já conversou com a professora?

- Não. Por que eu faria isso?

- Eu fui conversar com os professores para saber o que cada uma das matérias opcionais ensina. E a professora de Adivinhação é... bem, eu não quero chegar perto dela, muito menos ter aulas com ela.

- Harry! Você tem que respeitar os professores...

- Ela previu minha morte em três maneiras diferentes em menos de meia hora!

- Isso não importa...

- E Aritmancia dá ainda mais trabalho que Runas. Mas é muito importante para um monte de coisas. Eu acho que nós deveríamos ter isso no primeiro ano.

- Por quê?

- Um monte das coisas que a Professora MacGonagall explicou nas aulas de Transfiguração tem a ver com Aritmancia. Poções têm muito a ver com o assunto também, com quantidades de cada coisa, de vezes e sentido que tem que mexer, um monte de coisas.

- Muito trabalho?

- Muito. Um punhado de livros para ler, um monte de exercícios para fazer como dever toda a aula, projetos para executar...

- Não vale a pena.

- Eu acho que vale. Tem um monte de coisas que eu já estou planejando fazer quando aprender o que preciso.

- O quê?

- Minha própria vassoura. Mais proteções no meu baú. O resto você vai descobrir quando eu descobrir se é possível ou não.

- Mas eu nem sei se vou fazer Runas.

- Não importa, eu vou te mostrar assim mesmo, se você estiver interessado.

- Eu vou conversar com os professores. Talvez eu faça outra coisa e não Adivinhação. Meu pai quer que eu faça Estudos Muggle.

- Hermione, não seria uma boa idéia nós combinarmos de nos encontrarmos nas férias para mostrarmos aos Weasleys um pouco do mundo muggle? Talvez irmos ao cinema ou a um parque de diversões.

- Ou a um museu.

- Combinamos os detalhes depois. Vou escrever para vocês.

HPHPHPHP

No dia seguinte os estudantes foram embora do castelo. No trem, enquanto Ron e Hermione brigavam, Harry saiu de fininho e foi procurar Neville. Ele estava em um compartimento com duas Puffs, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot.

- Neville, posso conversar com você?

- Claro, Harry! Sente conosco.

- Ontem uma pessoa me falou sobre Famílias Antigas e Nobres e disse que tanto a minha quanto a sua são. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Seu guardião mágico não explicou isso para você? – Susan normalmente era tímida, mas ficou tão chocada com a idéia que se intrometeu na conversa sem pensar.

- Eu não tenho um guardião mágico. Eu moro com minha tia, que é Muggle.

- Mesmo os bruxos de primeira geração...

- Primeira geração?

- Minha tia prefere esse termo a nascido Muggle. Mesmo eles têm um guardião mágico. No caso deles seria o professor responsável pela casa onde ele foi escolhido em Hogwarts. No seu caso, deveria ser sua madrinha ou seu padrinho.

- Eu nem sei se tenho um padrinho ou madrinha.

- Toda criança nascida em uma família mágica tem. É a tradição.

- Seus pais foram meus padrinhos, junto com os pais de Susan, meu tio-avô Algie e minha prima Cecile.

- Uau! Como eu faço para saber sobre isso? – talvez se ele descobrisse seus padrinhos também pudesse morar em um lugar mais agradável que com os Dursleys.

- Provavelmente deve constar no testamento de seus pais.

- E como eu faço para descobrir se eles tinham um testamento?

- Se eles tinham? É claro que eles tinham! Era época de guerra, seu pai era um Auror... Vou pedir para minha tia verificar para você no Ministério.

- Obrigado. E aparentemente eu estou tendo um problema com minha correspondência.

- Como assim?

- Ouvi dizer que algumas pessoas escrevem para mim, mas nunca recebi nada além das cartas de Hogwarts, Ron e Hermione.

- Provavelmente uma ward de redirecionamento de correspondência. – disse Susan.

- Que tal nós nos encontrarmos no Florian no próximo final de semana?

- Excelente idéia, Hannah!

- E eu vou aproveitar e experimentar o Knight Bus. Se minha mãe deixar, é claro.

- Knight Bus?

- É um ônibus mágico. Basta você acenar com sua varinha na rua e ele aparece.

- Só tem que tomar cuidado para que nenhuma pessoa não mágica veja você.

- Outra das expressões da sua tia?

- Exatamente. Sábado, às 15 horas é um bom horário?

Todos concordaram e iriam esperar ansiosamente pelo sábado. No caminho de volta para seu compartimento, Harry foi subitamente puxado para um dos banheiros.

- Potter, você libertou um elfo doméstico dos Malfoys? – apesar da situação Daphne Greengrass estava perfeitamente calma, sem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, com o tom de voz contido e frio.

- Ahn... Eu libertei. – e retomando a coragem, continuou. – Não me importo se isso é contra as regras da alta sociedade...

- Não creio que tenhamos alguma regra contra isso, mas não é uma boa idéia sair por ai libertando elfos domésticos. Esse caso é uma exceção, pois Malfoy é um imbecil, mas isso não é importante.

- E o que é importante?

- O elfo doméstico está trabalhando para você.

- Não, não está.

- Como assim não está?

- Como assim, como assim?

- Os elfos domésticos têm que estar trabalhando para um bruxo, se não enlouquecem, ficam doentes e morrem. Como você libertou esse elfo doméstico, ele provavelmente iria se ligar a você. A não ser que Malfoy o tenha aceitado de volta.

- Não, não aconteceu nada disso.

- Chame-o aqui.

- Dobby.

- Grande Harry Potter sir, chamou Dobby!

- Ahn, Dobby, essa é Miss Greengrass e ela quer conversar com você.

- Olá Dobby. Por que vocês não se ligaram?

- Dobby é um mau elfo, o Grande Harry Potter não quis.

- É verdade que se você não tiver um patrão você vai ficar doente e morrer?

- Verdade, mas não é problema. Melhor que patrão ruim. Dobby mau elfo, Dobby tem que se punir...

- Não, Dobby. Eu quero ser seu patrão. Como fazemos isso?

- Basta você dizer que aceita Dobby como seu elfo doméstico, tocando na cabeça dele e ele dizer que aceita ser seu elfo, tocando no seu pé. – após a rápida cerimônia, Dobby parecia que iria explodir de felicidade.

- Agora Dobby, nós temos um serviço muito sério e muito importante para você.

- Dobby faz qualquer coisa para ajudar o grande Mestre Harry Potter e sua amiga Missis Greenie bonita.

- Ninguém informou Mr. Potter que ele é de uma antiga e nobre família e ele quase estava perdendo sua herança por isso. E alguém também está impedindo que ele receba cartas...

- Não é Dobby! Dobby não faz mais isso!

- Mais? Bem, essa é uma história para outra ocasião. Eu quero ajudar Mr. Potter, mas temos que manter isso em segredo. Você irá saber onde me encontrar?

- Sim, Missis Greenie.

- Ótimo. Você irá me encontrar em meu quarto hoje à meia-noite e irá levar alguns livros para seu mestre. Ninguém pode saber, ninguém pode ver você. E nós não usaremos nossos verdadeiros nomes para nos comunicarmos.

- Que nomes usaremos?

- Eu serei Honey Rider.

- Honey Rider?

- Ninguém iria pensar que sou eu com essa referência muggle. – essa foi a primeira vez que Harry a viu demonstrar alguma emoção, pois ela corou e parou um pouco antes de responder.

- E eu serei James Bond?

- Escolha seu nome à vontade. Mas se você ficar muito chato eu o chamarei de George Lanzeby.

- Eu conversei com Neville, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot e eles irão me ajudar. Alguma sugestão para os codinomes deles?

- Se mantivermos o tema Neville pode ser René Mathis, Susan pode ser Gala Brand e Hannah pode ser Mary Midnight. Espere pelo menos cinco minutos para sair daqui. Até mais.

- Dobby, eu tenho algumas ordens. Você está proibido de punir-se.

- Sim, senhor, grande Mestre Harry Potter sir.

- E você tem que me chamar só de Mestre Harry. – ele preferia não usar a palavra Mestre, mas graças ao vínculo com o elfo, ele sabia que isso não seria possível.

- Mas Dobby pode falar para os outros que ele serve...

- Por enquanto é melhor não. Afinal, você vai ter missões secretas muito importantes e para isso é necessário sigilo absoluto.

- Mestre Harry pode contar com Dobby. Dobby vai ser o elfo mais sigilado do mundo.

- Que bom. Agora pensei em outra coisa, se você aparecer em casa o Ministério vai pensar de novo que eu estou fazendo magia...

- Não é problema, Dobby pode esconder magia do Nimistro. E a magia de Mestre Harry também.

- Isso seria incrível, Dobby.

Quando Harry voltou ao compartimento, Ron e Hermione estavam perguntando semi-histericamente onde ele estava. E ele respondeu a verdade: "Eu estava no banheiro". E nada mais. Após um pouco de conversa normal, Ron e Hermione começaram a brigar novamente e Harry se distraiu tentando entender Daphne.

- HARRY!

- Ahn? O que foi?

- Eu estava tentando avisar você que já estamos chegando. No que você estava pensando que o deixou tão distraído?

- Em James Bond.

- Ele é algum amigo muggle seu?

- James Bond é um personagem de livros e filmes, muito conhecido no mundo muggle. Imaginei que você soubesse, por causa de seu pai. – explicou Hermione. – Mas por que você estava pensando nele?

- Ahn... Por causa do carro voador. James Bond tem um carro submarino.

Hermione aceitou a resposta, mas Ron quis saber mais sobre carros submarinos e ainda estava falando no assunto quando desembarcaram. Harry propôs uma ida ao cinema e eles combinaram de combinar quando os Grangers voltassem de viagem, para tristeza de Arthur Weasley, que estava entusiasmado com a idéia de passear pelo mundo muggle e estava fascinado com a idéia de ir ao cinema.

HPHPHPHP

Notas

1 – Eu baguncei a cronologia, mas eu precisava que Hermione e Harry discutissem sobre as matérias antes do final do segundo ano e em um local em que Daphne pudesse ouvir.

2 – Nessa história a cultura do mundo mágico será bem diferente da cultura do mundo não mágico e boa parte dessa diferença será motivada e fundamentada.

3 – Os elfos domésticos são seres com grande poder mágico, mas esse poder os deixa mentalmente instáveis, a não ser que eles estejam ligados a um bruxo. Isso acontece por que eles foram criados como um último presente dos alto-elfos antes deles separarem seu reino dos humanos. No caso de Dobby, a ligação dele com Lucius Malfoy era imperfeita, pois eles tinham moral e ética opostas. Isso deixou o elfo meio, mas não completamente, maluco. Com o tempo e a ligação com Harry, ele irá mudar muito.

4 – Estou imaginando os personagens como pessoas bonitas. Para ter uma idéia como o meu Harry se parece, pense em Adrian Greenier. Para Daphne, Greta Garbo ou Grace Kelly. Neville, Orlando Bloom. Susan como Gene Tierney quando ela usava cabelo ruivo. Hannah como Drew Barrymore quando resolve ser bonita. Ron e Hermione podem continuar a ser feinhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigada para quem leu minha história. E obrigada em dobro para quem comentou.

Capítulo 2 – Família

Vernon estava com raiva de ter que hospedar o sobrinho novamente em casa, mas também secretamente aliviado, pois ele cozinhava muito melhor que Petúnia.

- Agora você vai guardar as coisas da sua escola para esquisitos no armário embaixo da escada e fazer o jantar para nós.

- Não.

- O QUÊ?!

- Eu disse não. Não irei fazer nada por nenhum de vocês e vou manter minhas coisas comigo. Dobby.

- Pronto Mestre Harry.

- Você já arrumou para podermos fazer magia aqui sem o Ministério perceber?

- Dobby já fez magia para esconder a magia, Mestre Harry.1

- O-o que é isso?

- O que não, quem. Esse é Dobby, meu elfo doméstico.

- Elfo doméstico?

- Dobby serve Mestre Harry em tudo o que ele quiser.

- Agora eu quero que você leve meu baú para meu quarto, inverta as fechaduras e faça um lanche leve para nós dois.

A vizinhança foi grandemente beneficiada com isso. Dudley queria um elfo e atormentou os pais exigindo um. O argumento de que elfos não eram para gente normal, só para esquisitos, não surtiu efeito algum e Vernon acabou castigando o filho, que não pode aterrorizar a vizinhança por semanas.

Naquela noite Harry não dormiu. Ele estava excitado demais esperando os livros que Daphne prometera mandar.

- Missis Honey disse para colocar a varinha na carta e dizer o nome dela.

- Daphne. – nada aconteceu. Greengrass e Daphne Greengrass também não funcionaram. – Honey Rider. - as letras começaram a aparecer.

"Caro Mr. Bond,

Estou enviando "Rei Arthur e a criação dos sobrenomes na Inglaterra", de Theobald Andrew Rosier; "Genealogia das Principais Famílias Mágicas da Inglaterra", de Brunilda Bagott; "Princípios da Oclumência", de Scorpius Black, que irá ajudá-lo a organizar as informações e a aprender mais rapidamente; "Runas para Iniciantes", de Audrey Nimue Findabar Potter, sua ancestral há oito gerações; "Etiqueta do Mundo Mágico para os Nascidos no Mundo Muggle", de Isabella Daphne Brand Greengrass, minha avó.

Estarei esperando sua carta no domingo, me contando sobre o encontro com Mathis, Brand e Goodnight.

Até mais,

Honey Rider"

O menor dos livros tinha mais de quatrocentos páginas, e normalmente o rapaz iria querer fugir deles, mas o assunto era seu grande favorito, a família que ele nunca conheceu. Harry não resistiu e foi direto para o primeiro livro. No final havia trechos das "Leis de Família" criadas por cada uma das vinte e duas famílias iniciais e ele foi ler a dos Potter.

**Leis da Família Potter**

Conforme a nova lei instituída pelo sábio conselho dos Magos e por nosso Grande Rei Arcturus, filho de Uther,2 eu, Dorieus, membro do conselho, cavalheiro da Távola Redonda sob o Grande Rei, crio o nome de minha família como Potter, pois o meu primeiro antepassado comprovado pela linhagem masculina capaz de usar magia foi Demetrius de Siracuse, filho de Quintus Aemilius Barbula, nascido durante seu primeiro mandado como Cônsul da República Romana3, e Hippothoe, magissa das Amazonas, era conhecido por suas habilidades com cerâmica. De agora em diante serei conhecido como Sir Dorieus Potter.

São essas as Leis da Família Potter

**1. Do Chefe da Família. **

Para ser aceito como Chefe da Família é necessário:

1.1 Ser meu descendente direto. Entre os descendentes, terão preferência os homens de linhagem masculina direta e entre eles, a preferência será decidida pelo direito de progenitura. Caso não haja um descendente homem, uma mulher poderá ser a Chefe da Família, desde que mantenha o nome Potter e o passe a um de seus descendentes.

1.2 Ser filho de uma esposa legítima.

1.3 Ser neto e bisneto de uma esposa legítima ou de outra espécie mágica.

1.4 Ser capaz de criar wards4 em tabletes de argila.

1.5 Não ser marcado magicamente como escravo ou servo de outro bruxo.

1.6 Não ter assassinado ou mandado assassinar o chefe de família anterior.

1.7 Realizar o ritual criado por meu antepassado Polydorus de Valentia, avô de meu bisavô, renomeado como Ritual do Chefe de Família Potter. Esse ritual será explicado mais abaixo.

1.8 Se houver apenas um único descendente capaz de ser Chefe da Família e não houver um chefe de família vivo, esse descendente poderá realizar o ritual se tornar Chefe da Família a partir dos 14 anos.

**2. Das obrigações do Chefe da Família. **

São obrigações do Chefe da Família:

2.1 Casar-se com pessoas dignas, conforme dito abaixo sobre os cônjuges dos Potters.

2.2 Proteger a continuidade da família e a importância da família na sociedade mágica.

2.3 Nenhum membro da família deve ser excluído apenas por ser squib. Squibs devem ser ajudados a prosperar entre os mundanos.

2.3.1 O assassinato de crianças não mágicas na família é punido com expulsão da família e perda do cofre em Gringotts.*

Os valores e objetos contidos no cofre poderão ser distribuídos pelo chefe da família da maneira que quiser.

2.3.2 Os descendentes que forem squibs ou muggles devem manter o nome Potter e receberão não menos que dez mil moedas de ouro aos 11 anos.

2.4 Buscar aumentar o conhecimento e as riquezas da família, no reino mágico e no mundano.

2.5 Auxiliar no melhoramento do mundo mágico.

**3. Da Regência da Família. **

Em caso de morte ou incapacidade permanente ou temporária do Chefe de Família, deverá ser nomeado um regente para a família, com a seguinte ordem de preferência.

3.1 A primeira esposa do chefe de família;

3.2 O Chefe de Família anterior, se ele assim o desejar, caso tenha decidido passar as responsabilidades para seu herdeiro enquanto ainda estiver saudável;

3.3 A mãe do herdeiro;

3.4 Outra das esposas do Chefe de Família, em ordem de antiguidade;

3.5 Um dos irmãos do Chefe de Família, na seguinte ordem:

3.5.1 o mais velho dos filhos da mesma mãe e assim sucessivamente, entre todos os maiores de dezessete anos;

3.5.2 o mais velho dos filhos da primeira esposa e assim sucessivamente, entre todos os maiores de dezessete anos, se a primeira esposa não for a mãe do herdeiro;

3.5.3 o mais velho dos filhos das outras esposas, contando primeiro a entrada da esposa na família e então a primonegitura entre eles;

3.6 um dos anciões da família, em ordem de idade.

3.7 a mãe do chefe de família;

- Se a pessoa for marcada como escravo ou servo de outro bruxo, não poderá reger a família.

**4. Dos cônjuges.**5

Para que uma mulher possa ser esposa legítima de um Potter, ela deve cumprir as seguintes exigências:

4.1 Não ter nenhum antepassado em comum em quatro gerações;

4.2 Não ser marcada magicamente como escrava ou serva de outro bruxo;

4.3 Ser magicamente poderosa;

4.4 Ser educada, conforme os padrões da sociedade mágica na época. As prendas mínimas necessárias, mesmo que não sejam mais comuns, são:

4.4.1 ler e escrever em pelo menos um idioma;

4.4.2 saber fazer contas;

4.4.3 saber usar runas para magia;

4.4.4 saber se comportar em sociedade.

4.5 Para decidir com imparcialidade sobre a adequação de uma mulher como esposa, deverá ser seguido o ritual criado por meu bisavô, Leon de Blavia, renomeado Ritual do Cônjuge Potter, explicado mais abaixo.

4.6 Essas regras também se aplicam aos esposos das mulheres da linhagem Potter.

4.7 Essas regras não se aplicam a casamento com outras espécies mágicas. Nesses casos, aplicam-se as seguintes regras:

4.7.1 Se o descendente Potter envolvido for homem, ele deverá ter ao menos mais uma esposa humana, cujos filhos terão preferência para herdar o título de chefe de família.

4.7.2 Se for mulher, a criança receberá o sobrenome Potter, precedido da espécie do outro parente e também não terá preferência para herdar o título de chefe de família.

4.7.3 O fato de ter qualquer ancestral, exceto pai ou mãe, que seja de uma outra espécie mágica não prejudicará de forma alguma a obtenção do título de Chefe da Família.

4.8 Se um Potter casar-se com alguém considerado indigno pelo Ritual, a pessoa indigna não poderá morar em uma propriedade ancestral e seus filhos, netos e bisnetos não poderão ler o Livro da Família, nem usar nenhuma das relíquias da Família.

4.9 Se um Potter tiver mais de um cônjuge ao mesmo tempo, tais cônjuges não podem ter o mesmo pai e/ou a mesma mãe.

4.10 A primeira esposa a unir-se a um Potter no Ritual de Casamento Potter, criado por mim e explicado abaixo, tem poder sobre as outras co-esposas para orientá-las no exercício de seus deveres.

**5. Da esposa legítima de um Potter. **

A mulher que se casar com um Potter deverá:

5.1 ser tratada como igual, pois apenas mulheres extraordinárias podem ser escolhidas como esposas e assim elas ajudarão a grandeza da família.

5.2 ajudar o marido a cuidar de seus negócios e propriedades.

5.3 cuidar dos negócios e propriedades do marido quando o mesmo estiver incapacitado ou guerreando. Em tempo de guerra, havendo mais de uma esposa, ao menos uma delas deve ficar na casa. Se todas quiserem participar da guerra, a menos qualificada para lutar deverá ficar em casa.

5.4 prover a educação das crianças sob seus cuidados.

5.5 manter o lar sempre limpo e atraente.

**6. Dos Rituais Públicos da Família.**

6.1 Do Ritual do Cônjuge Potter

6.1.1 O possível futuro cônjuge deve ser levado a uma câmara ritual feita nas seguintes especificações:

- formato redondo, com raio de sete metros, um pilar marcando cada um dos quatro pontos cardeais;

- as paredes, devem ser de mármore branco e os pilares de mármore vermelho. O chão e o teto devem ser formados por três círculos concêntricos, o primeiro de mármore branco, o segundo de mármore vermelho e o terceiro como um pilar de argila, preparado conforme instruções do Livro de Família;.

- no chão devem ser desenhadas runas, conforme explicado no Livro da Família.

- devem haver duas portas de carvalho, uma alinhada com o nascer do sol do equinócio de primavera e outra com o pôr do sol da mesma época. As portas devem ser entalhadas com runas, conforme o Livro da Família.

6.1.2 Antes de entrar na câmara, o possível futuro cônjuge deve beber uma dose de Poção Purificadora de Tyr, tomar banho, lavar os cabelos e vestir uma túnica apropriada, branca e que chegue até os pés. As outras especificações da túnica estão no Livro da Família.

6.1.3 Carregando uma das adagas cerimoniais dos Potters, a pessoa deve entrar pela porta leste e circular o pilar três vezes, dizendo a seguinte frase "Eu, (Nome), desejo fazer parte da Família Potter, me casando com (Nome). Sou digna de fazer parte da família, pois sou poderosa em magia e prendada." Depois deve escrever um conjunto de runas no pilar com a adaga, espalhar algumas gotas de seu sangue nelas e carregá-las magicamente.

O conjunto de runas deve ser escolhido pela pretendente e deve representar o que a pessoa que ela tem para oferecer à família.

Se a pessoa for considerada digna, uma luz dourada irá aparecer e um anel que faz parte das Jóias da Família, irá aparecer na no dedo anular direito da pessoa. Se a pessoa for rejeitada a palavra "Não" ficará escrita em sua testa por duas horas e o motivo da rejeição irá aparecer na coluna.

6.2 Do Ritual de Casamento Potter

6.2.1 O Ritual deverá ser realizado em uma noite de Lua crescente, na clareira de uma floresta.

6.2.2 Haverá um círculo de flores, escolhidas pelos noivos, dentro do qual o casal deverá ficar de frente um para o outro, a noiva olhando para o sul e o noivo para o norte.

6.2.3 Os convidados deverão estar do lado de fora do círculo, distribuídos de forma circular. Deve haver pelo menos duas testemunhas, um homem e uma mulher.

6.2.4 A clareira deve estar iluminada apenas com velas brancas e luzes de fadas.

6.2.5 Os noivos deverão vestir robes branco, confeccionados em seda de acromântula e bordado com fios de prata.

6.2.6 Os noivos devem segurar a mão direita um do outro e dizer os votos, que devem conter promessas de lealdade.

6.2.7 Os noivos devem beber hidromel da mesma taça, apenas um pequeno gole cada. ***

6.2.8 O sacrifício a ser efetuado será decidido pelos noivos, mas não poderá ser um sacrifício de sangue.

6.2.9 Para finalizar a cerimônia, os noivos deverão produzir seus patronos. Os convidados que forem capazes de fazê-lo serão bem vindos a juntar os seus ao final da cerimônia.

6.3 Do Ritual do Herdeiro Potter

Deverá ser realizado em Gringotts**

6.4 Do Ritual do Chefe de Família Potter

Deverá ser realizado em Gringotts**

...

* Acrescido por Lord Otto Guillame Potter após a criação de Gringotts em 1260.

** Alterado por Lord Theodore Quintus Potter.

*** Alterado por Lord Edgar Theodore em 1590, após uma confusão no casamento da filha Helena.

Harry estava fascinado com os livros e não parou de ler, exceto para comer e dormir. No livro de genealogia, ele descobriu que seu nome completo era Harols James Leo e ele teve uma irmãzinha de dois meses que morreu junto com seus pais, chamada Dahlia Tatjana Vênus. Aparentemente a autora do livro havia sido vizinha de seus pais e os conhecera quando bebês, descrevendo sua irmã como _"uma linda menina careca e com os olhos claros, mas de cor indefinida. Fazíamos apostas sobre_ _com quem ela iria se parecer, se iria ser ruiva como a mãe, teria os cabelos negros do pai e de Dorea, o castanho dourado de Charlus e Euclid, ou o luminoso louro de Selene." _Ele chorou pela irmã e por vários outros parentes. A Família Potter, tinha mais de sessenta membros antes da guerra contra Voldemort e agora se resumia e ele e uma tia-avó que morava na França. Ele também descobriu que era parente distante de muitos de seus conhecidos, através de sua avó, Dorea Black, incluindo os Weasleys, Neville e, infelizmente, Draco Malfoy. Ele também se divertiu com os nomes. O que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa ao chamar a filha de Walburga ou Deborguail?

No sábado ele saiu de casa pouco antes das sete da manhã para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Ele foi direto a Gringotts e ficou feliz pelo banco já estar aberto, mas ainda vazio.

- Bom dia. Eu sou Harry Potter e gostaria de falar com o responsável pela família Potter.

- Você está com sua chave?

- Não.

- Então preciso confirmar sua identidade. Faça um corte no seu dedo e deixe cair algumas gotas de sangue nesse pote. – após dois minutos esperando pela resposta, ele chamou outro goblin. – Hobclaw, leve esse jovem bruxo e esse pote para Kousatocel.

- Mr. Potter, o resultado de seu teste sanguíneo apresentou alguns problemas e precisará ser refeito.

- Tudo bem. Mas qual é o problema?

- Ele indicou que o senhor é quem diz ser, sem dúvida. Mas também indicou que você tem veneno de basilisco nas veias. Não sei de onde surgiu esse veneno para contaminar sua amostra.

- Eu fui mordido por um basilisco recentemente, deve ser isso.

- Realmente?

- Não exatamente. Uma presa entrou no meu braço quando eu apunhalei o céu da boca dele com a espada.

- Se isso fosse verdade o senhor estaria morto. Não desperdice nosso tempo com mentiras.

- Eu estou falando a verdade.

- Não há antídoto para o veneno e...

- A não ser lágrimas de fênix. Fawkes, a fênix do Diretor Dumbledore chorou no meu machucado e me salvou.

- E o que a fênix estava fazendo lá? – o goblin não estava disposto a acreditar, mas o segundo teste deu o mesmo resultado. Enquanto o terceiro e mais complexo teste estava sendo realizado, ele iria continuar ouvindo a história.

- Fawkes me levou o Chapéu Sorteador, que estava com a espada.

- Que espada?

- A espada de Griffyndor. Ela também cegou o basilisco para me ajudar.

- E para quem o senhor vendeu a carcaça?

- Para ninguém, continua lá no mesmo lugar.

- Duvido. Se você simplesmente abandonou a carcaça alguém deve tê-la roubado. Basiliscos são muito preciosos. Como você enfiou uma espada no céu da boca da serpente, ela deveria ter cerca de três metros.

- Na verdade, acho que tinha uns vinte metros. Mas ninguém pode entrar na Câmara sem saber falar Parsel, então está segura lá. Acho que ela deve pertencer à escola. Talvez o dinheiro seja usado para contratar um professor de Dada que seja bom. Ou um de História que seja vivo.

- Não, se isso for verdade o animal é do senhor. Você poderia me mostrar sua memória disso?

- Como faço isso?

- Concentre-se no que aconteceu, ponha sua varinha na têmpora e puxe. Vai sair um fio prateado e você irá colocá-lo nessa penseira.

- Não tem um encantamento?

- Não, o senhor tem que se concentrar na memória e falar iria atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem. Mas havia outra pessoa na Câmara e não quero que ninguém fique sabendo quem é.

- Sem problemas. Tudo o que você me falar ou me mostrar aqui está protegido pelo sigilo bancário.

Dizem ser impossível fazer um goblin desmaiar. Nesse dia Harry Potter quase conseguiu. A impossibilidade do evento e os imensos lucros que poderiam ser gerados fizeram o goblin ficar tonto. Ele pediu para mostrar a outros goblins aquela memória e Harry consentiu após garantir que a identidade de Ginny seria protegida.

- Eu vim aqui para agendar a realização do ritual do herdeiro.

- Podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo.

- Eu tenho um compromisso hoje à tarde. O ritual não é demorado ou exaustivo demais?

- De forma alguma. Você tem que escolher um de seus antepassados que tenha morrido antes desse século e que tenha sido Chefe de Família.

- Bom, eu li sobre alguns deles, mas não sei muito sobre eles. Você pode me explicar por que ou para que eu preciso escolher um deles?

- Para ser seu guia, já que você não tem nenhum antepassado vivo.6

- Eu escolho Afonso Gawain, então. É o mais recente, já que ele morreu em 1899. – respondeu após consultar o livro de genealogia que estava na sua mochila.

- Excelente. Agora coloque corte seu dedo e coloque três gotas de sangue nesse caixa. Quando ela abrir pegue o anel e no seu dedo anular.

- Qual del... – assim que Harry tocou o anel, ele voou para o dedo esquerdo e um pequeno retrato apareceu na frente de Harry.

- Ah! Esse é o novo candidato a Lord Potter, o jovem Harold James Leo. Imaginei que o jovem Black o traria aqui antes.

- Desculpe-me, meu lorde...

- Sem formalidades comigo, netinho. Me chame de Vô Afonso, como seu pai fazia.

- Vô Afonso, eu só descobri que... isso existia recentemente.

- Isso o quê Harold?

- Famílias Muito Nobres e Antigas, Rituais de Herdeiro... Eu imaginava que eu tivesse só o dinheiro do cofre para Hogwarts.

- Absurdo! Quem está agindo como seu guardião legal?

- Eu não sei. Uma colega minha ia tentar descobrir, vou falar com ela hoje mais tarde.

- Albus Dumbledore está como seu guardião mágico.

- Pois bem, mestre goblin, comece a preparar a papelada para destituí-lo e por alguém competente no lugar. O que aconteceu com Sirius Black, que deveria ser o guardião do rapaz?

- Foi preso em Azkaban, sem julgamento.

- Voltaremos a isso depois. Frank e Alice Longbotton.

- Em St. Mungos, torturados até a insanidade.

- Edward e Blanche Bones?

- Mortos. Os Bones ficaram reduzidos à Amélia e Susan Bones. Não sobrou nenhum Peverell ou Wardour também.

- Harold, com quem você tem vivido?

- Com os Dursleys...

- Dursleys?

- Petúnia é irmã da minha mãe...

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! A cara de cavalo que odeia mágica?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu lembro de seus pais reclamando dela. Mestre goblin, é possível para meu neto realizar o ritual para os Peverell e para os Wardour?

- Certamente. Mas o senhor não poderá presenciar. Hobclaw, leve o retrato de Lorde Afonso para a sala ao lado.

Minutos depois, Lorde Afonso teve a companhia de Lord Hector Peverell, avô da bisavó de Harry, Selene, e logo eles foram trazidos de volta para a sala de Kousatocel, onde mais um retrato os estava esperando, o de Lord Daniel Wardour, reluzente em sua armadura medieval. Eles discutiram por algum tempo sobre como iriam iniciar o treinamento de seu novo herdeiro, até que o goblin se impacientou.

- SILÊNCIO! Mr. Potter, os Dursleys estão recebendo 60 mil libras por ano para seus cuidados. Esse valor continuará?

- 60 mil? E de onde sai isso?

- Do mesmo cofre que você vem acessando.

- Cancele. Os Dursleys não receberão mais nada. Quanto dinheiro eu tenho no cofre e de onde ele veio?

- O seu avô Charlus criou um cofre particular para você no dia em que sua mãe contou que estava grávida e outros parentes depositaram diversas quantias em galeões como presentes. Ele rende quatro por cento ao ano e você só pode retirar o rendimento, que é mandado para o cofre que você tem acesso. O valor que você não retira é acrescido ao total do outro cofre e recebe os juros também. Atualmente ele tem um pouco mais de 260.000 galeões. Imagino que Dumbledore não tenha compartilhado os relatórios trimestrais.7

- Definitivamente não.

- Atualmente você pode retirar por ano mais de doze mil galeões. Os Dursleys tem recebido quatro mil galeões e o mesmo valor tem sido pago para Hogwarts, metade referente à mensalidade normal e metade para dois tutores particulares.

- Que não existem. Eu nem sabia da possibilidade de ter tutores particulares em Hogwarts.

- Supostamente um deles estaria ensinando Costumes e Etiqueta do Mundo Mágico e o outro, Finanças.

- Como funciona isso de tutoramento particular em Hogwarts?

- Se é uma matéria que está no currículo, você tem que freqüentar as aulas normais e as particulares. O professor tem que ser Mestre no assunto e não ter ficha criminal.8

- E o pagamento tem que ser feito por Hogwarts?

- Normalmente é feito diretamente para o tutor em questão.

- Cancele o pagamento adicional para Hogwarts. E você sabe onde eu poderia encontrar alguns tutores? Há uma agência de empregos ou algo assim, no mundo mágico?

- Não, mas podemos providenciar os tutores por uma taxa de quinze galeões cada. Selecionaremos alguns na especialidade que você desejar e enviaremos o currículo para que analisar. Os que lhe interessarem, você poderá entrevistar pessoalmente. Forneceremos uma sala própria e segura aqui em Gringotts por cinco galeões a hora.

- Eu irei precisar de um para Poções e outro para Finanças. Se ele entender de Finanças Muggle também, melhor. Meus avôs irão me ensinar sobre História e Costumes e Etiqueta. E seria possível contratar um tutor para artes marciais?

- Eu recomendo que você converse com Mr. Su, que tem uma academia de artes marciais aqui perto no Beco do Dragão. Não sei de nenhum outro bruxo mestre em artes marciais na Inglaterra. – Lord Daniel, que estava insistindo na importância de Harry aprender a lutar durante a discussão com os outros dois Lordes, estava radiante e cheio de si.9

- Talvez eu precise de um para Defesa também, mas quero ver como será o professor desse ano primeiro. E eu posso convidar outros para as aulas?

- E pode dividir as despesas com eles também.

- Eu recomendo um Longbotton. Eles sempre foram nossos aliados. E recomendo também contratar um tutor para Oclumência. Poderemos ajudar você com isso, mas boa parte do aprendizado só pode ser realizada com um professor competente. – disse Lord Afonso.

- Eu vou conversar com Neville Longbotton quando nos encontrarmos mais tarde. Ele, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot estão me ajudando. Mestre Kousatocel, por favor, providencie um tutor de Oclumência também.

- Irei fornecer os currículos. E os tutores em oclumência selecionados para a entrevista irão assinar o pré-contrato padrão de não entrar em sua mente.

- Excelente! Todas essas famílias são nossas aliadas. Mas você deve aprender outra língua também. Eu posso ensinar latim, italiano e espanhol.

- É melhor ensinarmos oclumência para o menino primeiro. – disse Lord Hector.

- Eu acho que primeiro devemos ir aos cofres dos herdeiros. O que você usa como focus para a mágica, jovem Harold?

- A varinha que eu comprei no Olivander's.

- Detalhes, meu menino, detalhes. Quais materiais você escolheu, quanto tempo demorou para ela ser feita...

- Ela já estava pronta quando eu comprei. Todas as varinhas são compradas prontas.

- Infelizmente, Lord Wardour, já em meu tempo as varinhas já eram vendidas prontas. É claro que em famílias mais antigas era regra fazer a própria, normalmente aos quinze anos. O mundo mágico decaiu bastante em termos de inteligência, poder e cultura.

- Bem, por enquanto ele pode encontrar outras varinhas nos cofres e utilizar para praticar mágica sem ser detectado pelo Ministério.

- Eles monitoram isso agora?! Absurdo!

- A quantidade de muggles no mundo aumentou muito. Só em Londres há mais de sete milhões de pessoas.

- Bem, e de que é essa varinha?

- Azevinho com pena de fênix.

- Combinação incomum. Ela sempre será uma varinha interessante, mas você verá a diferença.

No cofre dos Potters, Harry escolheu uma varinha de salgueiro com pelo de parandrus, um tipo de touro mágico que pode mudar de forma e pena de simurgh, um pássaro gigante com cabeça de cachorro e garras de leão, com uma ágata e uma turmalina verde incrustadas perto da ponta, boa para transfigurações, contra-feitiços e cura, criada pelo bisavô de seu bisavô, Argus Walter, além de alguns livros sobre diversos assuntos. Ele teria que agradecer Dobby depois por ter insistido na mochila magicamente encantada para ser sem peso e sem fundo.

No dos Peverall, ele escolheu outra varinha, de carvalho com um cabelo da ninfa da árvore e pena de Mbói Tu'i, um híbrido de papagaio e cobra, com uma pedra de ônix incrustada, boa para duelos, criada por Lord Nestor Peverell, bisavô de Lord Hector, bainhas para guardar as varinhas e mais alguns livros. Lord Hector ficou feliz em comprovar que não há incompatibilidade entre azevinho e carvalho como muitos bruxos acreditam. Essa crença surgiu da tradição céltica de chamar um de o rei do inverno e outro o rei do verão. Embora essa tradição tenha fundamentos, a crença na incompatibilidade não tem.

Do cofre dos Wardour, ele pegou a varinha mais bonita que já tinha visto. Ela era maior que o comum, com 50cm, feita de duas madeiras, macieira e aveleiro, com cabelo de aloja, uma ninfa d'água da Catalunha (Constância), pena de Aurai (Ariana), ninfa das brisas, e cabelo de elfa (Aredhel), incrustada com uma pedra de jade, e com a empunhadura como a de uma espada – "rapieira, meu rapaz" – em ouro, trabalhado quase como renda e incrustado de pedras preciosas cortadas em formato de runas, boa para feitiços, encantamentos e para carregar runas, uma adaga de prata chamada Fényes (Brilhante, em húngaro), uma espada chamada Thunder e um escudo chamado Cosaint (reservado, em irlandês).10

Saindo do banco, Harry foi para o Caldeirão Furado, alugou uma sala particular e pediu almoço. Enquanto Harry comia os retratos discutiam o quanto Harry poderia revelar a seus amigos. Ficou decidido que apenas o retrato de Lord Afonso iria ser apresentado aos amigos de Harry por enquanto e que uma consulta médica seria marcada para breve. Após o almoço, Harry foi fazer algumas compras: um caderno para anotar os conselhos dos seus ancestrais e uma agenda para as coisas importantes que ele tinha para fazer; alguns quadros com paisagens para que os retratos não ficassem entediados em Privet Drive; e algumas roupas novas.

O encontro foi divertido, apesar dos adolescentes tratarem seriamente os assuntos sérios. Lord Afonso pediu para Neville conversar com Lady Augusta sobre a possibilidade de ela ser a nova guardiã mágica de Harry.

- Eu vou contratar alguns tutores para mim. Poções, Finanças, Oclumência e Artes Marciais. Interessados?

- Eu estou. Sempre me interessei por Poções, mas com Snape ensinando é difícil conseguir aprender algo. Os outros três não estão no currículo e devem ser interessantes. – os outros dois concordaram com Susan.

- Quando os goblins tiverem os currículos dos possíveis futuros tutores, eu avisarei vocês. Que tal irmos até a Academia Su? Segundo os goblins, o dono é o único bruxo da Inglaterra que ensina Artes Marciais.

- Vamos! Talvez já dê para começar as aulas nesse verão! – Neville estava atipicamente animado, mais pela perspectiva de ter companhia durante as férias do que pelas aulas.

Ficou decidido que os quatro iriam começar a treinar três vezes por semana, as segundas, quartas e sextas, às 10 da manhã. Após acertarem com o velho Mestre Li, eles foram embora, cheios de expectativas para a segunda-feira. Harry acompanhou Neville, para conversar com Lady Augusta e jantou com eles. Na segunda-feira ele teria oficialmente a velha dama como guardiã mágica.

Daphne recebeu uma carta muito detalhada de Harry sobre os acontecimentos do dia, deixando de lado apenas alguns detalhes sobre sua situação financeira e convidando-a para juntar-se às aulas com tutores.

"Caro Mr. Bond,

Obrigada pelos convites, mas isso iria atrapalhar nosso segredo e precisamos mantê-lo por mais algum tempo. Tenho algumas razões sérias para isso e pretendo lhe contar um dia.

Aprendi oclumência com minha avó, um retrato de meu tataravô e um tutor que infelizmente não poderei recomendar, pois ele está estudando magia Inca no Peru.

Para finanças, eu recomendaria minha tutora, Amanda Colby. Ela é brilhante e divertida, mas ela não pega turmas com mais de três alunos. Talvez para você ela abra uma exceção.

Em Poções eu fui treinada pela minha avó, antes de Hogwarts. Não sei quem poderia ser uma boa recomendação, mas não aceite Abadiah Reynolds. Ele é um Lockhart menos bem sucedido. Em todos os casos, posso ajudar na sua investigação se você me enviar os nomes dos currículos que receber.

Talvez eu consiga me juntar a vocês para as aulas de Artes Marciais nesse verão. Os três podem saber de nosso segredo, se forem realmente praticar Oclumência. Por favor, descubra se eles estão sérios quanto a isso.

Até breve,

Honey Ryder"

Notas

1 – A identificação de magia feita por menores de idade ocorre de duas formas: energia mágica pura surgindo em uma área onde não deveria haver magia; através de um detector rúnico na empunhadura da varinha, que deixa de funcionar quando o dono atinge a maioridade. Dobby criou uma barreira que impede que o sinal enviado pelo detector rúnico seja recebido no Ministério da Magia. No ano anterior, ele usou sua magia pela varinha para que Harry ficasse duplamente encrencado e não fosse para Hogwarts.

2 – Estou situando o reinado de Arthur por volta de 500 d.C. Os sobrenomes na Inglaterra começaram a ser usados no século XIII, segundo a Wikipédia. No início teriam sido criadas doze famílias mágicas, todas com um Cavaleiro da Távola Redonda como fundador, exceto as famílias Emrys, fundada por Merlin, que era conselheiro do Rei, mas não cavaleiro, e Le Fay, fundada por Morgana. As famílias eram, em ordem alfabética: Antony, por descenderem de Marco Antonio (da Cleópatra); Black; Bouda, descendentes de Boudica; Dagworth; Emrys; Greengrass; Le Fay; Longbottom; Peverall; Potter; Ravenclaw; Wardour;

Morgana será meia-irmã de Arthur, filha de Igraine e uma fada, fundadora da família Le Fay.

Os outros três fundadores de Hogwarts não estão entre as primeiras doze famílias de propósito.

3 – Ou seja, em 317 aC.

4 – Não gosto das traduções da palavra, por isso preferi deixar em inglês. Fiquei tentada a fazer isso com a palavra varinha também, pois wand parece mais séria, em parte por causa do diminutivo, em parte por causa da natural estranheza das palavras em outra língua.

5 - Existem três tipos básicos de pessoas: não mágicas ou muggles; squibs, que tem uma pequena quantidade de magia; pessoas mágicas, que inclui os bruxos e outras espécies mágicas, como elfos, fadas, etc... A capacidade de usar magia é genética, assim como alguns poderes específicos. Se uma pessoa mágica tiver um filho com uma pessoa não mágica, esse filho não vai ser pessoa mágica. Com um squib, esse filho pode ser qualquer uma das três hipóteses. Com uma pessoa mágica, a criança só não vai ser mágica se houver um defeito genético. Por isso a Lei da Família exige que o cônjuge seja mágico. Mas isso não significa que um Potter não possa se casar com uma pessoa não-mágica, apenas que esse cônjuge e seus descendentes terão menos direitos, parecido com o casamento morganático. Os pais de bruxos nascidos Muggles, são na verdade squibs. Isso funciona mais ou menos como a cor dos olhos, um casal com os olhos castanhos só terá um filho de olhos azuis se ambos tiverem o gene recessivo para olhos azuis. Claro que pode haver casos em que a magia simplesmente surgiu da pessoa por mutação genética.

Quanto aos cônjuges de outras espécies mágicas, eles não seriam adequados para cumprir seus deveres familiares, por isso não teriam preferência. Os elfos, por exemplo, vivem em um reino à parte, como numa dimensão paralela e separada, e não podem viver o tempo todo nesse reino. Uma ninfa d'água, não pode passar mais tempo fora d'água do que dentro. Isso prejudicaria a família social e politicamente. Além disso, não é possível prever como qual dos dois parentes os filhos de tal casamento irão ser. Eles podem ser humanos ou da espécie mágica do outro parente.

Os bruxos não conheciam genética então, mas já tinham alguma noção de hereditariedade, por isso os mais espertos colocaram cláusulas contra casamentos consangüíneos nas Leis de Família. Não é o caso dos Black.

6 – Os retratos são pintados normalmente e ativados em um ritual envolvendo algumas gotas de sangue e cópias de memórias do retratado recém-falecido. Eles emulam a personalidade e parte da memória, mas não contém a alma da verdadeira pessoa. Eles podem aprender coisas novas, com limitações. Por exemplo, o retrato de Lorde Daniel pode aprender como os aviões voam sem usar magia, mas apenas o conhecimento superficial. Ele não conseguiria aprender a construir um avião e inventar uma maneira de fazer isso com magia.

7 – Um galeão vale quinze libras. Harry acabou recebendo mais dinheiro do que o normal em casos semelhantes. Os Potters foram praticamente exterminados durante a última guerra. James era filho único, mas Charlus tinha doze sobrinhos, oito sobrinhas, um irmão, uma irmã, uma tia e dois tios pelo lado da família Potter até o começo da tentativa de Voldemort em dominar o mundo bruxo. Quando cada um desses ramos perdia um membro, eles faziam um depósito no cofre dos membros da família menores de dezessete anos, como uma compensação por ter menos um parente para ajudá-lo na vida, seguindo uma tradição de família não escrita. Harry foi o único dos Potters a sobreviver, além de sua tia Deméter, que mora na França e não tem filhos.

8 – O currículo de Hogwarts sempre me pareceu esquisito, com apenas matérias mágicas básicas. Os tutores ensinam suas matérias durante os períodos livres dos alunos.

9 – Estou imaginando sete ruas mágicas, convergindo em uma praça, bem diferente do mostrado no filme. A entrada seria pelo Caldeirão Furado e a primeira rua a ser vista é o Beco Diagonal. Beco do Dragão é meio óbvio para o endereço da academia, mas não resisti. Ainda não decidi o nome das outras quatro ruas.

10 - As varinhas do Olivander's são básicas e deveriam ser mais como a primeira a ser utilizada, enquanto a pessoa vai ganhando poder e conhecimento para confeccionar a sua própria, não sendo necessariamente apenas mais uma. Com os casamentos consangüíneos, o nível de inteligência e de poder entre os bruxos diminuiu muito, não tornando necessário ter uma varinha capaz de focalizar mais poder. No caso da varinha do cofre dos Wardour, ela era de Lord Daniel e os três cabelos eram de antigas namoradas.

A espada, a adaga e o escudo podem ser utilizados como foci para a magia também.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Médicos, Advogados e Professores

Após a primeira aula de judô, Harry se despediu das amigas e foi para seu apontamento médico com Neville e Lady Augusta, que aceitara ser sua guardiã mágica assim que Neville explicou a situação para ela no domingo. A velha dama passara o domingo com seu advogado e a manhã de segunda no Ministério.

Dr. Raymond Mitchell era um homem sério, aparentando cerca de sessenta anos, mas na verdade tinha 95 anos. Normalmente os bruxos têm vida mais longa e aparentam ser mais novos do que sua idade real, após alcançarem a idade adulta.

- Eu nunca fiz um check-up completo, acho, embora Madame Pomfrey esteja considerando a possibilidade de deixar uma das camas da enfermaria para meu uso exclusivo.

- Você ao menos tomou as vacinas necessárias para doenças mágicas?

- Não sei. Creio que enquanto meus pais estavam vivos sim, mas não me lembro de ter tomado nenhuma vacina diferente das habituais na escola, embora eu possa ter tomado e não saber o que era, ou ter minhas memórias apagadas sobre o assunto. Só fui informado sobre a existência do mundo mágico quando recebi a primeira carta de Hogwarts.

- Eu vou fazer um exame de sangue para identificar as vacinas tomadas, mas isso deve demorar um pouco. – Harry suspirou e avisou sobre o veneno de basilisco, contando novamente a história após o médico expressar incredulidade sobre a situação.

Após um completo exame físico e os resultados do exame de sangue, o médico deu o diagnóstico.

- Mr. Potter, o senhor está claramente desnutrido e isso prejudicou seu crescimento.

- Meus tios não me deixavam ter uma alimentação normal, mas isso já foi resolvido.

- Você terá que fazer seis refeições por dia, pequenas e nutritivas e tomar uma série de poções. Utilizando as melhores poções do mercado, você gastará cerca de 740 galeões para um mês de poções.

- Tudo isso? – espantou-se Lady Augusta.

- Para as melhores poções. Para preservar seu anonimato, posso pedir para um de meus assistentes comprá-las e o valor será acrescido na sua conta final. O senhor agora está com 1.25m e em setembro deverá estar com pelo menos 1.50m. Uma poção nutritiva, eu recomendo Poção de Nutrição Super-Forte de Alex Craeft, que custa G3 a dose, deverá ser tomada antes de cada refeição. Uma poção para dormir antes de dormir, recomendo a Poção do Bom Sono para Adolescentes, G2 galeões cada, pois não interfere com outras poções e contem um leve sedativo para garantir oito horas de sono ininterruptas. O senhor irá crescer bastante nesse verão e o processo é doloroso e ocorre à noite.

- Isso ocorre mesmo no crescimento normal. Até eu tive isso, embora não tenha crescido muito. – isso provavelmente seria interpretado como uma piada se não fosse pela habitual seriedade de Lady Augusta.

- Também deverá ser tomada uma porção para fortalecer os ossos. Recomendo a Poção Ossos Fortes dos Antonys, que custa G3.O gosto dela é melhor que a de Crescimento de Esqueleto, eu garanto. Também recomendo que você pratique atividades físicas para ajudar o tratamento.

- Estou fazendo judô agora.

- Excelente, mas recomendo também natação duas ou três vezes por semana e caminhada ou corrida três ou duas vezes por semana em dias alternados. Para as cicatrizes eu recomendo a Loção Mael, G20 um pote grande, três vezes ao dia, para diminuir ou eliminar suas cicatrizes e irá preparar sua pele para o seu desenvolvimento.

- Inclusive essa cicatriz? – disse apontando para a testa.

- Essa cicatriz é um caso à parte. Nela encontramos uma parasita de magia negra e uma forte magia protetora que o impede de se alastrar. Teremos que fazer um procedimento próprio para limpá-la, mas recomendo manter a cicatriz. Ela poderá abrir muitas portas para você e poderá ser facilmente disfarçada para garantir sua privacidade. Além disso, ela tem a forma de uma runa muito poderosa e creio que isso não é à toa.

- Quando posso fazer esse procedimento?

- Quando eu conseguir os especialistas necessários. Enquanto isso você irá beber a Poção Purificadora de Tyr, toda manhã para preparar-se. Essa poção custa G10 e é feita basicamente de bezoar, lágrimas de fênix e chifre de unicórnio. Ela lidará também com alguns resquícios de poções de lealdade e obediência em seu sangue. Acredito que essas poções sejam misturadas com sua comida em Hogwarts.

- Só na de Harry ou na de todos os estudantes?

- As poções são muito caras e trabalhosas para serem usadas em grande escala. E ambas estão ligadas a Albus Dumbledore.

- Mesmo assim quero que o senhor teste meu neto para ver se ele tem alguma dessas poções no organismo.

- Como quiser. Mas antes, temos mais alguns problemas para tratar com Mr. Potter. Eu encontrei várias travas em sua magia e em sua mente. Isso exigirá um trabalho mais especializado também, mas será mais fácil de conseguir ajuda. Recomendo que essas travas sejam retiradas após tratarmos a cicatriz.

- E quanto às vacinas de Mr. Potter?

- Nenhuma das vacinas para doenças mágicas desde que ele foi viver com os Dursleys. As vacinas estão nessas duas poções e o senhor pode tomá-las agora.

- Não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginei. Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu recomendo a compra e o uso contínuo de um detector de poções. E o senhor tem alguns encantamentos aplicados...

- Como o redirecionador de correspondência?

- Esse é o mais benigno. Há um Depressor, que faz com que você não tenha energia para fazer muita coisa, um leve Confundus, que torna mais difícil para você pensar e um Protego Domum, que redireciona parte de sua magia para as wards de sua casa.

- Eu acho que o que eu preciso mesmo é de um advogado.

- Para processar Dumbledore? – perguntou Lady Augusta.

- Eu estava pensando mais em matá-lo e não ir para Azkaban, mas sua idéia é mais sensata.

- Eu recomendaria Hall, Clarke, Wilson e Reid. Eles não têm filhos em Hogwarts. Vocês podem escrever para eles enquanto eu atendo Mr. Longbottom.

Neville também tinha travas na magia e na mente e estava tomando as mesmas poções. Como ele não tinha o problema da cicatriz, Dr. Mitchell chamou sua colega Andrômeda Tonks para começar a trabalhar os bloqueios de Neville. Dra. Tonks era uma bela mulher de olhos cinzentos, sedosos cabelos escuros e traços aristocráticos que não combinavam com suas maneiras animadas.

- Eu levarei algum tempo para conseguir remover todas essas travas. Se eu tirasse todas de uma vez a dor seria tão intensa que poderia causar danos permanentes. Teremos que esperar para começar o tratamento de Harry, mas sugiro começar o seu hoje mesmo Neville. O que acha?

- Ótimo! Eu estou ansioso para me livrar dessas travas.

- Podemos nos encontrar após sua aula de judô, pois você já estará por aqui mesmo. E eu recomendo que vocês estudem oclumência enquanto isso, pois isso vai facilitar a retirada das travas e os ajudará a lidar com o aumento de suas capacidades.

- Nós estamos planejando contratar um tutor para aprender isso. Os goblins irão fornecer alguns currículos para analisarmos.

- Excelente! Se quiserem poderei ajudá-los a analisar os currículos. E vocês já leram algum livro sobre o assunto?

- Eu estou lendo "Princípios da Oclumência", de Scorpius Black. E tenho "Construindo sua fortaleza mental", de William Joseph Ecen, "Contra-ataque Mental", de Arthur Beald e "Organize e proteja sua mente", de John Bartholomeu Goldstein.

- E você, Neville?

- Eu comecei a ler o livro de princípios.

- Eu recomendo também "Aprendendo a Meditar", de Sophia Knudsen e "Oclumência para adolescentes", de Anna Katherina Tamm. Vocês não encontrarão nenhum deles aqui, mas poderão ser encomendados dos EUA Além disso, há uma poção que eu recomendo que vocês tomem uma vez ao dia, antes de deitar para fazer os exercícios de organização mental e dormir, chamada Mente Limpa. Ela vai interferir com alguma das outras poções, Dr. Mitchell?

- Não. Creio que no caso de Harry ela poderá ser potencializada, mas nada preocupante.

- Então, volte para meu consultório depois do almoço e teremos nossa primeira sessão. Na quarta vocês irão conversar com Marina...

- Dra. Knezevic.

- ... e ela irá começar a trabalhar seus bloqueios mágicos.

- Dr. Mitchell, existe alguma forma discreta de saber se alguém está sob a influência das poções de lealdade e obediência?

- Infelizmente não, é necessário fazer o exame de sangue. Mas existem alguns detectores relativamente discretos para saber se sua comida e sua bebida contêm alguma poção.

HPHPHPHP

"Querida Honey,

Nossa primeira aula de Artes Marciais foi muito legal. Iremos aprender primeiro judô, mas Mestre Su irá nos apresentar a outros tipos de luta depois. Brand e Midnight já tinham começado a treinar oclumência antes de combinarmos sobre as aulas. Mathis está ainda mais motivado depois de nossa visita ao médico. Eu tenho que tomar um monte de poções todos os dias, uma delas inclusive ajudará no treino de oclumência.

Tanto Mathis quanto eu temos diversas travas na nossa mágica e na nossa mente, mas já começamos a tratar disso. Além disso, estávamos sob o efeito de poções de lealdade e obediência. Adivinha a quem elas estavam vinculadas?

Não há cura mágica para minha miopia, mas comprei um par de óculos novo e de acordo com a receita. Talvez mais tarde eu faça uma cirurgia muggle para curar meus olhos.

O médico também recomendou natação e eu me inscrevi para aulas particulares em Londres. Eu nunca nadei na minha vida e estou excitado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Minha primeira aula é na quarta. Só vou convidar você quando eu tiver certeza de que não vou me afogar ou algo assim.

Estou lendo os currículos e para Poções estou interessado em Adam Svoboda, Brenda Vitols e Zacariah Bouwer. Sabia que nos últimos dez anos apenas quinze pessoas ganharam o título de Mestre em Poções na Inglaterra? Todos os candidatos são estrangeiros.

Para Oclumência, estou entre Margaret Lebedev e Robert O'Connor. Sua tutora não estará disponível para uma turma maior, por isso Florence Clarke foi minha escolhida para Finanças, pois ela é a única entre os enviados que entende do mundo muggle também e isso é importante para mim.

Por falar em mundo Muggle, você quer ir ao cinema na quarta-feira? Eu nunca fui e está passando Jurassic Park, que parece ser divertido.

Amanhã vou comprar algumas roupas novas para mim, mas devo usar uma ou duas vezes e depois doar para a caridade, pois devo crescer cerca de 25cm nesses dois meses. Será que vou ficar mais alto que você?

Até breve,

JB"

Daphne concordou em ir ao cinema com Harry, eles se divertiram bastante com o filme e foram jantar depois.

- Você fica bonita morena, mas prefiro você do jeito natural. – sussurrou Harry enquanto puxava a cadeira para Daphne sentar. Os conselhos do _bom vivant_ Lord Wardour estavam começando a dar resultados.

- Obrigada. Mas é bom mudar de vez em quando.

- Essa é a primeira vez que nós conversamos sem você me puxar para algum lugar. Essa já é uma mudança.

- Só porque você está aprendendo a lutar. Não será mais seguro atacá-lo daquele jeito.

- Devo desistir das aulas?

- Não, assim que eu puder vou aprender também e você não será mais uma ameaça.

- E se eu for melhor que você?

- Você nunca me superará, James. E o que você decidiu com os tutores?

- Fizemos as entrevistas depois do almoço. Iremos começar as aulas de Mr. Bouwer amanhã mesmo, na casa de Mathis. E segunda teremos a primeira aula de Miss Lebedev esse final de semana na casa de Brand.

- Hum! Eu adoro gazpacho. E a médica de hoje?

- Adora tanto que está com um pouquinho no queixo. – Harry limpou o gazpacho e Daphne ficou tão vermelha quanto a sopa. – Dra. Knezevic é muito gentil e está trabalhando com a Dra. Tonks em Mathis. Ela verificou que o problema dele estava sendo agravado por usar um instrumento inadequado, mas isso já está sendo resolvido.

- E quando você começa o tratamento com elas?

- Após a consulta com os especialistas. Talvez na semana que vem. Dra. Ruth Malach e Dr. Nomura Hiroto devem vir para cá na semana que vem. Dra. Merneith Abydos ainda não foi encontrada. O problema que a Dra. Knezevic vai tratar estava sendo influenciado pelas minhas roupas.

- Eu deveria ter falado algo, mas nem pensei nisso. É o tipo da coisa que eu sei desde sempre.

- Tudo bem, não é sua responsabilidade e você já me ajudou muito.

- E as aulas de natação?

- Foram ótimas. Não precisei de respiração boca-a-boca nenhuma vez.

- Sempre acreditei que natação é aprendida mais rapidamente se o instrutor não for atraente. É o seu caso? – provocou.

- Ele é legal, mas não estou nem um pouco interessado em homens. Melhor não me afogar. Esse cordeiro está ótimo.

- E quando poderei me juntar a você nas aulas?

- Depende. Você sabe nadar bem?

- Eu nado desde sempre. Temos piscina em casa e tive instrutores desde antes de saber falar.

- Então talvez no próximo verão.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos na semana que vem para praticarmos escalada? Eu nunca escalei, por isso estaremos em iguais condições. – Daphne entregou um folheto para Harry com a propaganda de um lugar com escalada indoor nas redondezas.

- Está combinado. Não vou marcar mais nada. E jantar depois?

- Comida francesa. E você estará encarregado de descobrir um lugar simpático aqui perto.

- Oui, mademoiselle. É uma pena que você não ria assim na escola. Eu gosto da sua risada.

- É complicado. Eu tenho que me manter distante por várias razões. Mas tenho planos para você em Hogwarts. Vamos nos encontrar secretamente para eu torturá-lo.

- Mesmo com a promessa de tortura eu estou ansioso por isso. Realmente deve ter algo muito errado comigo.

- Bobo! Vamos comer a sobremesa em outro lugar, estou com vontade de tomar sorvete.

HPHPHPHP

No final daquela semana, Dumbledore recebeu uma notificação de Gringotts e do Ministério avisando sobre a mudança do guardião mágico de Harry Potter. Ele foi para Privet Drive duas vezes. Na primeira vez Harry não estava lá e na segunda se recusara a falar com ele sozinho. Essa última decisão havia sido tomada pelos conselhos dos retratos, preocupados com a possibilidade de Albus Dumbledore apagar memórias e lançar encantamentos de lealdade e obediência em Harry.

Só na quinta-feira eles se encontraram

- Harry, meu menino, isso é absolutamente desnecessário.

- O que é desnecessário? Eu ter um guardião mágico competente e honesto?

- Eu sempre atuei com seus interesses em mente.

- Como é do meu interesse ter dois mil galeões por ano tirados de meu cofre para pagar tutores que eu não tive?

- Eu garanto que esse dinheiro foi utilizado para seu bem.

- Como exatamente? Eu não estou interessado em suas abstrações.

- Eu não posso entrar em detalhes, mas é para o seu bem.

- Se o senhor não vai me responder nada, não me faça perder tempo.

- Eu estou respondendo. Mas você não está preparado para saber tudo.

- Suas respostas são insatisfatórias. Aliás, você é insatisfatório como guardião e como Diretor de Hogwarts.

- Toda essa raiva é perigosa, pode torná-lo mau como Voldemort.

- Foi assim que Tom Riddle se tornou Voldemort? Você o roubou, o obrigou a morar com parentes abusivos e ele se revoltou?

- Não diga isso! – empalideceu o velho bruxo.

- Então é verdade? É isso que você vem fazendo em Hogwarts? Preparando futuros monstros para destruir nossas crianças.

- Claro que não, Augusta. Eu nunca faria isso.

- Voldemort foi um aluno em Hogwarts quando Dumbledore era professor. O nome verdadeiro dele é Tom Riddle. Há um prêmio com o nome dele na escola por ter culpado Hagrid pela morte da Murta-que-Geme.

- Harry! Você sabe que não é bem assim!

- Não é bem assim? Explique isso, Dumbledore.

- Amélia, esses assuntos não são para serem discutidos publicamente.

- Eu sou a diretora do Departamento de Polícia. Augusta é a nova guardiã de Harry e ele está envolvido. Estamos em uma sala privada em Gringotts. Não é como se estivéssemos conversando no Caldeirão Furado com Rita Skeeter na mesa ao lado.

- Na época pensou-se que a acromântula de Hagrid havia sido responsável pela morte de Murta, pois Tom o acusou para o Diretor Dippet.

- Eu tenho uma lista de perguntas para fazer. Espero que o senhor possa respondê-las diretamente, sem mentiras, meias-verdades, platitudes e abstrações.

- Harry...

- É Mr. Potter para o senhor. Por que eu nunca recebi um check-up e tratamento médico adequado em Hogwarts?

- Não era necessário...

- Mentira. Eu nem mesmo tinha recebido as vacinas necessárias, fora os outros vários problemas. Por que eu fui largado para viver com os Dursleys?

- Era a única maneira de protegê-lo dos Comensais da Morte. Usei a proteção que sua mãe deixou em você para criar wards baseadas em sangue que não permitem que nenhum bruxo com má-intenção se aproxime de sua casa.

- Por que ninguém verificou como eu estava durante todos esses anos?

- Eu tenho uma pessoa na vizinhança que estava cuidando disso.

- Se é verdade, essa pessoa não fez um bom trabalho. Os Dursleys estavam recebendo uma pequena fortuna por ano para me deixar morando no armário de vassouras, me vestindo com restos das roupas de Dudley e me alimentando tão pouco que estou 25 cm menor do que deveria. Por que ninguém me explicou o mundo mágico antes de eu ir para Hogwarts?

- Sei que sua tia não gosta de magia e decidi manter seu contato com nosso mundo no mínimo para facilitar sua vida.

- Razoável. Por que ninguém me explicou sobre o mundo mágico depois que eu entrei em Hogwarts?

- Isso não é verdade, Harry...

- Eu nem mesmo sabia que roupas não-mágicas poderiam afetar minha magia! Eu gosto muito de Hagrid, mas ele não é a pessoa ideal para apresentar o mundo mágico para alguém que foi criado no mundo Muggle.

- Eu confio em Hagrid com minha vida.

- O problema não é ele, que é uma excelente pessoa. O problema é mandar o porteiro de Hogwarts e apenas ele, para entregar a carta de um aluno sem conhecimento do mundo mágico. Sem contar o meu status no mundo mágico. Voltarei a esse tópico depois. Por que minha magia e minha mente estão cheias de travas?

- Elas foram colocadas para facilitar sua vida com os Dursleys.

- E as de Neville?

- Bem...

- Mentiu na primeira e não conseguiu responder a segunda. Por que nós estávamos recebendo poções de lealdade e obediência ligadas a você?

- Eu não posso permitir que vocês vão para o caminho do mal. Só eu sei o que é necessário para o lado da Luz vencer. Tudo o que fiz foi para o Bem Maior.

- Quanta presunção. Por que eu nunca fui informado sobre minha herança como Potter? Se eu não aprender Runas nunca conseguirei ser o Chefe de Família e eu pretendia fazer Divinação e Criaturas Mágicas só.

- Você não poderá ser Chefe de Família. Voldemort o marcou...

- Não como escravo ou servo! Essa é considerada uma cicatriz de batalha. E eu já fiz o Ritual de Herdeiro e fui aceito. Mudando de assunto, por que Snape...

- Professor Snape, Harry.

- É Mr. Potter para o senhor, como eu já disse. Por que **Snape**está como professor de Poções? Isso é parte de seu plano para debilitar ainda mais o mundo mágico na Inglaterra? Apenas dez alunos por ano, se tanto, resolvem ter aulas de Poções após o quinto ano e desses apenas um ou dois se torna Mestre em Poções. Isso significa apenas meia dúzia de novos Aurores e Médicos por ano.

- Professor Snape tem minha plena confiança.

- E?

- Ele é um excelente Mestre em Poções, provavelmente o melhor da Inglaterra.

- Não duvido. A maioria dos outros morreu durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Mas isso não faz com que ele seja um bom professor. Ele é péssimo.

- Severus é apenas mal-entendido...

- Não. Ele é mesquinho, cruel e não ensina nada. Tivemos apenas duas aulas com nosso novo tutor Mestre Bouwer e aprendemos mais sobre poções com ele do que em dois anos com Snape.

- Harry, esse ressentimento seu...

- Incapaz de responder a pergunta e tenta me colocar como o culpado da situação. E quanto ao Professor Binns. Por que ele ainda ensina, ou melhor dizendo, dá aulas em Hogwarts? A aula dele é conhecida como hora do cochilo.

- Binns tem grande conhecimento no assunto.

- E os estudantes usam a lembrança das aulas dele como remédio para insônia. História é importante, para aprendermos com os erros do passado e não cometê-los novamente. Mas nenhum dos meus colegas será capaz de fazer isso, a não ser que tenha ajuda externa.

- Harry, você tem que aprender a perdoar e...

- Não são meus erros e falhas que estão sendo discutidos aqui, Diretor Dumbledore, mas os seus. Por que Madame Bones não foi informada sobre Quirrelmort?

- Isso é um assunto interno da escola e você não deveria tê-lo mencionado.

- O fato de Voldemort ainda estar nesse plano de existência é assunto interno da escola? Isso é ridículo, Dumbledore!

- Amélia, essa situação foi tratada em Hogwarts sem prejuízo para ninguém.

- Para ninguém? Um professor foi morto e todos os alunos estavam em perigo. Nicholas Flamel teve sua pedra filosofal destruída, eu fiquei desacordado durante duas semanas, não participei do último jogo do ano e perdemos a taça. Vai ser interessante saber a opinião de Wood sobre isso. – Dumbledore suspirou. Ele não tinha medo de seu aluno, mas o fanatismo de Oliver Wood o faria um tormento pelo resto do ano.

- Harry, o testamento de seus pais.

- Claro. Obrigado por me lembrar, Lady Augusta. Por que o testamento de meus pais foi selado e desrespeitado?

- Como eu já disse, para sua própria segurança você tem que morar com os Dursleys.

- Resposta insatisfatória e insuficiente. Eu poderia ter sido mandado para a França, com os Montepellier, que são muito legais e uma família que nunca esteve envolvida com Lordes das Trevas ou racistas. – por sugestão de Lady Augusta, ele havia começado a se corresponder com vários parentes distantes. Sua tia-avó Demeter, irmã de seu avô Charlus, casou-se com Jean-Pierre Montepellier na década de 1940 e vivia na França.

- Eles são franceses!

- E daí?

- Eles não são ingleses, ora! Você tem que viver na Inglaterra para o Bem Maior!

- Não necessariamente. Diretor Dumbledore, essa é sua chance de me convencer a não processá-lo. Por enquanto o senhor só me deu mais motivos para prosseguir com o processo.

- Você não pode me processar! Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, o Líder da Luz, eu venci Grindewald...

- Como eu já disse agora pouco, e daí? O fato de você ter vencido Grindewald lhe dá imunidade contra crimes futuros?

- Eu não cometi crime algum.

- Meus advogados discordam. Selar e desrespeitar o testamento de meus pais, assumir o papel de meu guardião e ser negligente quanto a isso, travar minha mente e minha magia, não permitir que eu recebesse cuidados médicos adequados, apropriação indébita do meu dinheiro...

- Eu já expliquei que...

- Não. O senhor não explicou nada.

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso com você, ainda não é hora.

- Então fale com uma pessoa de minha confiança. Lady Augusta ou Madame Bones.

- Isso é desnecessário, você pode confiar em mim.

- Não, eu não posso. Não tenho nenhum motivo para confiar em você

- Eu já disse que tudo o que fiz foi para o seu bem e para o Bem Maior.

- E eu não acredito nisso. E o que é o "Bem Maior"?

- Vou falar o que puder. Voldemort não está completamente morto.

- Como eu tive que enfrentá-lo duas vezes nos últimos dois anos, isso não é novidade.

- E há uma profecia que diz que você tem o poder para derrotá-lo. No começo poderia ser você ou Neville, mas depois ficou claro que a profecia se refere a você. Você é a pessoa que tem o poder para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

- E por isso eu fui largado nos Dursleys, você roubou meu dinheiro, eu nunca fui informado sobre minha herança e os professores de Defesa até agora foram um possuído e um inepto?

- Não é bem assim.

- Não é bem assim como? O que eu disse que não é verdade?

- O dinheiro que saiu da sua conta foi para seu bem.

- Prove. Aqui ou no tribunal.

- A situação é complexa demais para você entender.

- Então explique! – após mais meia hora de evasivas, Harry desistiu. – Eu o verei no julgamento. Com licença, tenho outro compromisso agora.

Harry foi imediatamente para outra sala, onde seu próximo compromisso já estava esperando. Professora McGonagall não estava em seu dia de sorte, pois o encontro anterior havia deixado Harry de mau-humor.

- Mr. Potter? O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Fui eu que marquei esse encontro, madame. Lady Augusta e Madame Bones estão vindo para cá. – como se conjuradas por seu discurso, as duas entraram na sala. – Eu quero saber o quanto posso confiar na senhora.

- Como assim?

- Dumbledore estava me roubando esses anos todos.

- Ele certamente não faria isso.

- Ele roubou minha infância ao me colocar com os Dursleys e não monitorá-los, roubou dinheiro do meu cofre para os Dursleys e sabe-se lá mais o que, tentou roubar meu direito de conhecer minha família e minha herança, bem como meu direito a me tornar Chefe de Família. Eu irei processá-lo no Wizengamot por isso.

- Mr. Potter, se o senhor conversar com Diretor Dumbledore tenho certeza de que ele explicará tudo isso de forma razoável.

- Eu acabo de sair de uma exaustiva e insatisfatória reunião com ele. Eu tenho algumas questões para a senhora.

- Diga e eu responderei se for possível. Se não for, eu direi a verdade, que não posso responder tal questão. – e ela voluntariamente fez um voto inquebrantável sobre isso.

- Por que a senhora não fez nada quando eu a alertei sobre a tentativa de Quirrelmort roubar a pedra?

- Eu desconfiava do comportamento dele e alertei o diretor, que afirmou ter olhado na mente do Professor Quirrel e não ter encontrado nada suspeito. Mais tarde Diretor Dumbledore disse que o possessor bloqueou sua leitura e o enganou com pensamentos falsos.

- Por que a senhora não fez nada quanto aos rumores de eu ser o herdeiro de Slytherin?

- Não havia nada a fazer. Eu pensei que você não estava atrás dos ataques, mas não tinha como provar essas afirmações.

- Por que uma aluna do segundo ano descobriu o que era o monstro de Slytherin antes dos professores.

- Não posso responder pelos meus colegas, mas eu sempre fui uma negação em Criaturas Mágicas.

- Por que a senhora nunca falou sobre a história de minha família comigo? Eu poderia ter perdido a chance de me tornar Chefe de Família se um colega não houvesse me alertado.

- Dumbledore disse ter conversado com você e que a cicatriz o impediria de ser Chefe de Família, por isso o assunto seria doloroso para você.

- Você sabe que eu e Neville tínhamos nossas magias e mentes travadas?

- Não, se eu soubesse teria tomado providências sobre o assunto.

- A senhora nunca notou os sinais de abuso e má-nutrição que eu apresentava?

- Eu conversei com Poppy sobre o fato de você ser um dos alunos mais baixos de sua idade, mas ela disse que você tinha uma anomalia incurável que causava um desenvolvimento mais lento.

- A senhora sabia que eu e Neville estávamos recebendo poções de lealdade e obediência ligadas a Dumbledore?

- Definitivamente não, Mr. Potter.

- Eu sugiro que a senhora faça um teste para verificar se não está recebendo essas poções também.

- Assim que eu sair daqui irei verificar isso.

- Por que a senhora, como Diretora Assistente, não fez nada quanto aos Professores Snape e Binns?

- Eu não tenho poder para isso. Reclamo deles para o Professor Dumbledore, mas ele nunca dá atenção.

- Eu posso contar com a sua ajuda no próximo ano para me proteger de Albus Dumbledore se ele continuar sendo diretor da escola?

- Eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para protegê-lo, assim como Neville e meus outros leões.

- Se Dumbledore não for mais diretor da escola, a senhora poderá ser a diretora?

- Eu preferiria não ser e continuar dando aulas. Além disso, há muita política envolvida e meu nome não seria o mais forte. Eu sugeriria Professor Vector. Ou Horace Slughorn, o antigo professor de Poções.

- Muito bem. No próximo ano letivo, eu terei alguns tutores. Nesses arquivos estão os dados sobre eles e as matérias que eles me ensinarão. Neville, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot irão me acompanhar nessas aulas. Talvez eu convide mais alguns amigos posteriormente.

HPHPHPHP

Notas

1 – Harry está bem menor do que deveria para a idade e muito maltratado. A poção de lealdade e obediência não estava funcionando muito bem por que ele não recebera novas doses desde a descida à Câmara dos Segredos, para não interferir em sua recuperação. Mesmo Dumbledore respeita (um pouco) o veneno de basilisco.

2 – Daphne está morena por ter usado o feitiço de mudança de cor nos cabelos para ficar menos reconhecível, caso encontrassem algum conhecido. Eles estão não estão em um lugar freqüentado por pessoas mágicas, mas estão perto de Diagon Alley. Harry está simplesmente usando um boné para esconder seu cabelo e cicatriz. Eles estão jantando em um restaurante de comida espanhola.

3 – Magia é fortemente influenciada por emoções e por intenção. Os tecidos e roupas mágicas são confeccionados por pessoas mágicas, ou seres mágicos, levando isso em consideração. Tecidos confeccionados por máquinas são neutros, não causam nenhum mal, mas também não ajudam em nada. Mas se sentimentos negativos estão associados ao tecido ou à roupa isso irá influenciará a pessoa e parte da magia será naturalmente redirecionada para bloquear essa influência. A de um trabalhador entediado que não vê a hora de ir embora é diferente da de um trabalhador que esteja pensando em problemas sérios de família, por exemplo.

4 – Dra. Ruth Malach é israelense e especialista em contra-maldições, assim como o japonês Dr. Nomura Hiroto. Dra. Merneith Abydos é egípcia e especialista em Magia Anímica.

5 – Dumbledore não é exatamente mal, mas acredita que os fins justificam os meios. Ele acredita na profecia e queria manipular Harry para que ele se sacrificasse matando Voldemort. Além disso, ele nasceu em 1840 nessa história e tem uma visão bastante antiquada de vários assuntos, inclusive sobre como crianças devem ser tratadas. E a profecia será verdadeira, mas não como ele imagina.

6 – Professora McGonagall deveria ter ajudado mais Harry. Mas ela está acumulando quatro funções na escola: a de Diretora Assistente, com mais trabalho que o normal, pois Dumbledore está sempre ocupado com suas outras funções; a de visitar os alunos nascidos em famílias não mágicas e acompanhá-los na visita a Diagon Alley; a de Professora Chefe da Casa Gryffindor, supervisionando mais de cem alunos, inclusive os gêmeos Weasley, que dão mais trabalho que todos os outros juntos; Professora de Transfiguração, dando aulas para centenas de alunos, tendo que corrigir trabalhos e provas, manter-se atualizada na matéria e supervisionar detenções. Não sei como a coitada ainda não surtou e outros professores também estão sobrecarregados.

Snape não visita alunos Muggle, mas além de seu trabalho como Professor de Poções e responsável por Slytherin, que tem muitos alunos mais que mimados pelos pais e esperam muito dele, tem que criar poções para a ala médica do hospital, as poções de higiene pessoal fornecida aos alunos e as poções de limpeza utilizadas no castelo.

Professora Sprout além das aulas e da responsabilidade com Hufflepuff, tem que cuidar das estufas, que fornecem os materiais vegetais para as poções utilizadas em Hogwarts, e visitar os alunos Muggle.

Professor Flitwick tem que visitar os alunos, ensinar Charmes, cuidar do coral da escola e dos Ravenclaw. Os alunos Ravenclaw acabam exigindo muito, pela natural inclinação à busca do conhecimento.

Professora Miranda Hooch é uma ex-aluna que dá aulas de vôo e arbitra as partidas de Quadribol como voluntária, tendo outro emprego e não reside no castelo. Ela tem uma função administrativa na Liga de Quadribol.

Professora Sinistra também trabalha apenas parte do tempo em Hogwarts e mora em Hogsmeade com o marido e dois filhos de seis e três anos. Ela complementa o salário com consultoria para rituais.

Professor Kettleburn, de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, além das aulas, tem que cuidar dos animais criados em Hogwarts para ingredientes de poções e eventualmente ajudar a controlar ou destruir os bichinhos de estimação de Hagrid. Que não tem a menor condição de ser professor, pois não tem uma gota de bom senso no que se refere ao perigo representado por animais. A acromântula, que ele teve quando ainda era aluno, o cão de três cabeças, o dragão que ele queria criar no primeiro ano... Além disso, ele tem suas funções normais de Guardião das Chaves e dos Terrenos, uma espécie de segurança.

Professora Babblings e Professor Vector têm menos alunos e não tem outras responsabilidades. Mas suas matérias exigem vários projetos que tem que ser constantemente monitorados e atenção individual fora das classes. Idealmente, esse tipo de atenção seria dado por todos os professores, mas a sobrecarga torna isso impossível.

Professora Trelawney mais atrapalha que ajuda. Ela ficou mentalmente instável ao tentar forçar dom da vidência a se manifestar quando quisesse.

Professora Burbage é uma boa pessoa, mas não é capaz de ajudar muito. Ela nem ao menos atualizou o currículo de sua matéria, que retrata o mundo muggle mais como o do começo do século XIX do que o atual.

Professor Binns é um fantasma.

Estou considerando cerca de 80 alunos por ano, mais ou menos igualmente distribuídos, o dobro da história original.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Liberdade e amigos

Na segunda-feira após a confrontação, Harry pode finalmente encontrar-se com a Dra. Merneith Abydos. Após cerca de duas horas de exames, ela finalmente deu o diagnóstico.

- Ninguém sabe o que realmente ocorreu na noite em que seus pais morreram e Voldemort desapareceu. Mas ao analisar sua cicatriz eu criei minha teoria.

- Me disseram que foi uma proteção deixada pelo amor de minha mãe.

- Parcialmente verdade. Se fosse tão simples, você não iria ser o único sobrevivente. Infelizmente, você não foi o único bebê que recebeu um Avada logo após a morte de seus pais. O que você estudou sobre Teoria da Magia?

- Não muito. Eu li mais ou menos o livro que estava na lista do primeiro ano.

- Nosso uso de magia é baseado principalmente em emoção e intenção. Vários rituais de proteção foram realizados em você. Não consigo identificá-los precisamente e provavelmente eles são antigos segredos de família.

- Então foram esses rituais que me protegeram?

- Em parte. Você já fez o que eles chamam de magia acidental?

- Sim, algumas vezes.

- Eu detesto esse termo, pois sempre há a intenção de realizar tal magia, mesmo que a criança não saiba como. Acredito que seus pais, intencionalmente, mas inconscientemente, fizeram com que a magia deles protegesse você, especialmente no caso de sua mãe.

- Então foi uma combinação de rituais e magia inconsciente de meus pais.

- E da sua magia e da instabilidade anímica de Voldemort.

- Instabilidade anímica?

- Existe uma forma de evitar a morte chamada Horcruxes. É o pior tipo de magia que existe e é proibido em todo o mundo. Quando a pessoa comete um assassinato, a alma dessa pessoa se fragmenta. Há um ritual, que envolve o assassinato de uma pessoa inocente e que permite armazenar esse pedaço de alma em outro lugar, normalmente um objeto, às vezes um animal e muito raramente uma pessoa.

- Então eu sou uma Horcruxe?

- Não. Voldemort provavelmente fez várias Horcruxes, o que tornou a alma dele instável e influiu no feitiço que ele lançou em você. Como eu já disse, magia é baseada em emoção e intenção, ambas ligadas à alma. A magia de Voldemort estava instável porque a alma dele estava instável. Ele só manteve seu poder por causa da marca em seus seguidores, que direciona parte da magia deles para seu líder.

- Você disse que há um pedaço da alma dele em minha cicatriz...

- Que tem agido como uma parasita de sua magia e energia vital e seria capaz de manter o falso Lorde nesse plano de existência, além de funcionar como um elo entre a mente de vocês. Mas vai ser bem mais fácil retirar essa parasita do que seria uma Horcrux verdadeira.

- E quando podemos fazer isso?

- O procedimento é demorado, por isso recomendo que comecemos amanhã, às 8h. Você terá que passar a noite aqui em observação.

- E como eu estarei no dia seguinte?

- Se tudo der certo, animado e bem disposto. Mas pode haver problemas com o aumento súbito de seu nível de magia, já que essa parasita está roubando cerca de dez por cento dela. Hoje vamos colocar uma bandagem em sua cicatriz embebida com poção de Tyr e você deve tomar três doses dessa poção hoje à noite e mais três amanhã quando acordar.

- E quando eu poderei começar a trabalhar com os bloqueios?

- Talvez na sexta. Na segunda, certamente.

Naquela noite Harry escreveu para Daphne explicando que provavelmente ele não poderia se encontrar com ela na quarta por causa dos procedimentos para curar sua cicatriz. Harry leu a resposta enquanto tomava o café da manhã.

"Caro James,

Como você ousa cancelar nossos planos por algo to trivial quanto sua saúde e paz de espírito? Imperdoável!

Mas como sou muito compreensiva e magnânima, o perdoarei se você dedicar um dia inteiro para mim na semana seguinte, com um passeio na praia.

Estarei torcendo por você. Mande notícias assim que possível.

xox,

Honey"

Harry riu com o começo da carta e ficou vermelho com a despedida. Daphne nunca havia mandado beijos na carta. Lord Daniel resolveu provocar Harry sem piedade sobre isso, até que Lord Afonso sugeriu deixá-lo para trás na ida para Diagon Alley. Faltando quinze minutos para as oito, Harry desceu as escadas e foi falar com sua tia, que estava fazendo o café da manhã para Vernon.

- Estou saindo e não vou dormir aqui hoje à noite. Não sei a que horas chego amanhã.

- E se o esquisito-mor vier?

- Diga que se eu quiser falar com ele, entrarei em contato. Tenho muitas coisas importantes para fazer. Tenha um bom dia.

Petúnia não respondeu apenas resmungou algo sobre esquisitos.

HPHPHPHP

Harry chegou alguns minutos antes do horário marcado e os médicos já estavam prontos. O procedimento para a remoção da magia negra da cicatriz foi muito mais doloroso do que o esperado, mas ele não se importou. Após dez horas de sofrimento, ele estava animado, cheio de energia e sete centímetros mais alto, o que somando com o crescimento causado pela boa alimentação e pelas poções, o deixava com 1,42m.

- Uau! Valeu a pena.

- Que bom que o senhor está contente com nossos serviços, Mr. Potter. Agora pegue sua varinha e faça um feitiço simples, como lumos.

- Ok, lumos. – antes que Harry fosse em direção à sua varinha, bolas de luz intensa surgiram na ponta de seus dedos. - Uau!

- Mr. Potter, não chegue perto de sua varinha ou poderá sobrecarregá-la. Teremos que estabilizar sua magia primeiro. Tente mudar a cor dessa parede. – Harry fez o que o Dr. Nomura pediu e a parede ficou piscando em diversas cores psicodélicas, mesmo depois que ele parou a magia.

- Concentre-se, Mr. Potter. Pense em uma única cor. – instruiu a calma Marina. Harry escolheu a cor dos cabelos de Daphne.

- Pelo visto, Mr. Potter gosta de loiras. – brincou Dra. Abydos. – Apenas mude a cor da parede, não a transforme em cabelo. Mas primeiro cancele essa alteração com o Finite Incantatem.

Após três horas, com uma pequena pausa para o jantar, Harry conseguiu controlar um pouco melhor sua magia e Dra. Abydos ordenou que ele fosse dormir. Antes de dormir ele mandou uma pequena nota para Daphne.

"Querida Honey,

Deu certo! Foram dez horas e minha magia está meio descontrolada ainda, mas deu certo! Assim que eu puder sair aviso você e vamos comemorar juntos. Eu me sinto tão leve, tão melhor do que eu era. Tudo isso graças a uma linda serpente que resolveu se intrometer na minha vida.

Obrigado por tudo,

JB."´

HPHPHPHP

Daphne recebeu a nota, que estava vibrando de energia e antes mesmo de abri-la sabia que isso significava que o procedimento tinha sido um sucesso. E seu plano iria sair melhor que o imaginado.

Sua situação familiar era complicada. Seu pai, Julius Davis, tivera duas esposas. Isso não era um problema, pois casamentos múltiplos não eram incomuns no mundo mágico. Ele casou-se com Ciara O'Sullivan, uma irlandesa de família não mágica, e com Sylvia Greengrass. Ciara, Julius e Sylvia foram assassinados por Voldemort e seus comensais da morte. Felizmente a guarda de Tracy havia sido deixada para os Greengrass, que atualmente estavam sob a regência de sua avó Isabella. O problema era seu tio, Augustus. Ele atualmente era o regente dos Davis e havia sido um dos seguidores de Voldemort, e não foi preso por alegar estar sob o efeito do Império e ter pago grandes somas de dinheiro para as pessoas certas.

Augustus acreditava firmemente nos preconceitos contra Muggles e nascidos Muggle. Tracy provavelmente não teria sobrevivido se tivesse sido deixada sob seus cuidados, como aconteceu com várias crianças em situação semelhante. Ele também tentara forçar um contrato de casamento entre seu filho Roger e Daphne, mas desistiu quando Lady Isabella explicou que tal casamento implicaria na perda do poder e fortuna dos Greengrass por gerações, pela cláusula contra casamentos consangüíneos na Lei da Família. Ela e Tracy estariam protegidas enquanto Lady Isabella estivesse viva. Mas se alguma coisa acontecesse com a velha dama, ela e Tracy estariam à mercê do tio. Do lado Greengrass da família eles tinham um primo, Theodoric, que também havia sido um servidor de Voldemort e escapara da mesma maneira, embora houvesse o rumor de que ao invés de ouro, ele tinha subornado Bagnold com seus "favores pessoais" e alguns políticos com o de sua esposa, Hester Burke, eleita diversas vezes a bruxa mais bonita da Inglaterra. Ela era realmente bonita, mas também era fútil, burra e egoísta. A filha deles, Astória Belvina, era bastante parecida com os pais e havia sido batizada com um nome Black para que todos se lembrassem que elas eram descendentes de uma das doze famílias, através de Belvina Maia Black Burke, filha de Phineas Nigellus Black. Porém o nome Astória não era tradicional na família, e Hester na verdade pretendia usar Astéria, uma deusa titã das estrelas na mitologia grega, mas nunca conseguiu aprender o nome propriamente.

Para se protegerem de uma situação dessas, elas precisavam conseguir aliados poderosos e Harry Potter não só era o herdeiro de uma das doze famílias, como tinha o poder político extra por ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu". Ela e Tracy passaram os últimos dois anos planejando se aproximar dele, mas todos seus planos foram frustrados pela constante e vigilante presença de Weasley ou por Malfoy e suas bravatas.

HPHPHPHP

Na tarde de quinta, quando Harry voltou para Privet Drive, encontrou Mrs. Dursley e Dudley entretendo a Sra. Richards, que morava no número 12, e duas meninas, sendo que uma delas lhe parecia familiar. Antes que apresentações pudessem ser feitas, a atenção de todos foi desviada para um gritinho e um barulho de batida. Harry ajudou uma terceira menina, que estava voltando do banheiro, a se levantar do chão.

- Obrigada, Harry. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu moro aqui. – ele sabia que ela era uma colega de Gryffindor, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome ou de nenhum detalhe sobre a menina.

- Oh! Eu nunca teria imaginado. E você não foi à festa que minha avó deu na terça, para nos apresentar a vizinhança.

- Eu estava fora.

- Você cresceu bastante nesse verão.

- Obrigado.

- Ella, você não acha que Harry cresceu bastante nesse verão?

- Certamente. Eu sou Mirella Jones, estou em Ravenclaw, vou começar o famigerado quinto ano. Minha prima desastrada é Ann Richards e está em Gryffindor, mesmo ano que você. E essa é Amanda Richards, outra prima.

- Me chame de Amy, por favor.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu me lembro de vocês da escola.

- Impossível! Minhas netas estudam em uma escola de elite e você em uma escola para criminosos.

- Na verdade, eu não só estudo em Hogwarts, mas sou descendente distante de um dos fundadores.

- É mesmo? Gostaria de saber mais dessa história. Você poderia me contar mais um dia desses?

- Certamente, Miss Jones.

- Eu também quero saber. – entusiasmaram-se as outras duas.

- Miss Amy, creio que o assunto não será interessante para você, já que não é aluna de Hogwarts.

- Só porque eu não fui chamada para sua escola não significa que eu sou burra!

- De forma alguma. Temos alguns colegas que são menos inteligentes do que macacos e ainda sim estudam lá. Mas sem conhecer a escola, a história fica chata. Eu não iria me interessar pela história de Smeltings, por exemplo.

- A história da minha escola é muito melhor que a sua! Nós fomos fundados em 1880! Duvido que sua escola de esquisitos seja mais antiga! – Felizmente Mrs. Richards era meio surda e estava distraída com biscoitos, ou ela iria fazer um escândalo com a difamação da escola de suas netas.

- Hogwarts foi fundada em 1058. – respondeu friamente a ravenclaw.

- Eu tenho compromissos marcados para amanhã e sábado. Que tal irmos tomar um sorvete no domingo à tarde?

- Eu adoraria! – Após Ella aceitar o convite também, um desconfortável silêncio pairou na sala. – Eu estou tão animada para ir à festa de aniversário sua de e de Neville!

- Quem é Neville?

- Um colega nosso, vovó.

- Espero conhecê-lo na festa.

- A festa não será aqui, será na casa desse colega deles.

- Então eu a acompanharei.

- Ah, vovó, isso não vai dar certo...

- Lady Augusta já fechou a lista e ela é muito estrita quanto a alterações.

- Lady Augusta? Esse seu amigo é nobre?

- Ele é o herdeiro presumido de um marquesado. E a avó dele é filha de um conde.

- E por que ele vai dividir a festa com você?

- Ele é meu amigo e nossas famílias são aliadas há séculos. Meus pais foram padrinhos dele e os deles foram meus.

- Seus pais não eram desempregados?

- Se eles quisessem poderiam optar por não trabalhar, vivendo confortavelmente de rendimentos. Mas meu pai trabalhava como policial e minha mãe como pesquisadora.

Mrs. Jones aceitou que não poderia ir à festa, se consolando com a idéia de contar a todos da vizinhança que Petúnia Dursley era uma mentirosa e seu sobrinho não era um criminoso, mas um jovem rico e com amigos na nobreza.

HPHPHPHP

No sábado, Harry usou um portkey fornecido por Gringotts para encontrar-se com Daphne em Weymouth. Além do portkey, ele também havia contratado dois goblins como seguranças, que estavam sob feitiços de desilusionamento.

- Uau! Como você cresceu, Harry!

- Obrigado. Doeu para caramba, mas valeu a pena. E viajar por portkey é horrível, mas também valeu a pena.

- A praia é linda, não é?

- É. Mas você é mais. – disse fazendo a menina corar. Daphne estava usando o penteado que mais costumava usar, com tranças ao redor da cabeça como uma coroa.

- Você é muito gentil.

O dia passou animado. Eles nadaram, jogaram frescobol e Harry sugeriu experimentar o caiaque.

- Ele é de plástico.

- E daí?

- Ninguém falou disso para você?

- Do quê?

- Plástico é muito instável e perigoso para nós. Qualquer derivado do petróleo é. Você sabe como é formado o petróleo?1

- Resto de animais e plantas mortas.

- Se algum animal ou planta mágico também está envolvido, nossa magia pode afetá-lo e explodir o objeto, ou algo assim. Os aviões e automóveis são feitos com peças magicamente inertes e uma seqüência rúnica é colocada nos tanques de combustível para evitar acidentes. Por isso fomos a uma sala de cinema mais antiga, que tem pouco plástico.

- Mais uma coisa para a lista de coisas importantes que ninguém se importou em me explicar.

- Como você foi criado por muggles, deveria ter recebido o kit explicando o mundo mágico.

- Existe um kit para isso?

- A mãe de Tracy recebeu. Imagino que ainda exista.

- Hermione nunca me falou nada. Vou perguntar para Jones e Richards amanhã.

- Jones e Richards?

- Elas estão no nosso ano, Jones em Ravenclaw e Richards em Gryffindor. A avó delas mora perto da casa dos meus tios.

- Normalmente eu o via apenas com Weasley, Granger e o time e ocasionalmente um ou outro garoto de Gryffindor. Não lembro de nenhuma delas.

- Eu acho que nunca falei com elas na escola. Elas estavam visitando meus parentes e nós combinamos de tomar sorvete amanhã.

- É bom que você esteja fazendo novas amizades. Mas tem que tomar cuidado.

- Eu sei. Elas parecem ser legais, mas não tive aquela sensação de confiança total que tive depois que conversamos pela primeira vez.

- Você não parecia muito confiante...

- Eu disse depois da primeira vez que conversamos. Eu senti que poderia confiar em você.

- Meus motivos não foram completamente altruístas.

- Como assim?

- É complicado. Eu queria me aproximar de você desde o começo da escola para ter um aliado poderoso. Minha situação familiar é complicada e eu posso precisar de ajuda depois. – Daphne parecia bastante nervosa e Harry segurou a mão dela.

- Isso não muda nada. Continuo confiando em você. Não há nada de errado em precisar de ajuda. Eu irei ajudá-la no que você precisar, não só para retribuir a ajuda que você tem me dado ou porque nossas famílias foram aliadas um dia, mas por que você é minha amiga.

- Eu queria ter conversado com você antes.

- Se tivéssemos nos encontrado no trem do primeiro ano, eu provavelmente estaria em Slytherin.

- Só para ter minha companhia? – riu. – Eu gosto de ter um amigo em Gryffindor.

- O chapéu queria ter me colocado em Slytherin. Mas eu não queria estar no mesmo lugar que Malfoy, então pedi para ficar em qualquer outra casa.

- Entendo perfeitamente o sentimento. Eu e Tracy poderíamos estar em Ravenclaw, mas ela estará mais protegida de meu tio em Slytherin, por isso minha avó a instruiu a pedir para influenciar o chapéu. E eu quis acompanhá-la.

- E o chapéu não quis colocar você em Hufflepuff?

- Talvez eu seja preguiçosa. – e repentinamente ela mudou o tom da conversa de leve para sério novamente. – Harry, eu vou explicar a situação para você, mas não hoje. Hoje eu quero só aproveitar sua companhia e depois apresentar você para Tracy e minha avó.

- Só coisas boas hoje, então. Combinado?

- Combinado.

- Eu nunca fiz um castelo de areia. Tem coragem para fazer um comigo?

- O problema são as ferramentas de plástico. Acho que teremos que tomar alguns sorvetes antes para conseguirmos usar os palitos.

- Você é realmente brilhante, Daphne.

Depois de se decepcionarem ao tentarem construir o castelo, que não ficou nada parecido com Hogwarts, eles passearam mais um pouco e foram para Green Park, a mansão dos Greengrass. Harry ficou de queixo caído. A casa era um branco palácio renascentista, magnífico, que dava a impressão de que pertencia mais ao continente do que à Inglaterra. E essa nem era a principal residência dos Greengrass, que só seria liberada para Daphne após ela se tornar chefe da família.2

Tracey Davis era bastante diferente de Daphne fisicamente, embora também muito bonita. Ambas tinham olhos azuis, mas os de Tracy eram mais claros e menos intrigantes. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e pele clara. Quanto à personalidade, ela era bastante reservada na escola e menos em sua casa. Em Hogwarts Daphne era mais reservada que a irmã, mas devido à amizade com Harry, na casa a situação estava invertida. que dava aimpressao caom Hogwarts, eles passearam mais um pouco e foram para Green Park, a mans Tentando achar um assunto para conversar, Tracey acabou revelando outro aspecto de Hogwarts que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar.

- Como funciona o sistema de privilégios para os quartos em Gryffindor?

- Sistema de privilégios? Nunca ouvi falar disso.

- Em Slytherin, dependendo do poder político e financeiro de sua família, você pode ganhar um quarto melhor. Como eu sou uma Greengrass, tenho direito a minha própria suíte, que divido com Tracey.

- Já nós temos dois dormitórios para garotos e dois para garotas em meu ano.

- Os Puffs também têm apenas dormitórios. Mas também tem várias salas menores para festas, segundo Perks. Assim os festeiros não atrapalham os outros de dormir e as amizades são fortalecidas.

- Nós só temos uma sala comum.

- Deve ser complicado para fazer o dever no quarto quando seus colegas estão querendo dormir. – compadeceu-se Daphne.

- Na verdade, nós fazemos o dever normalmente na sala comum. Às vezes na biblioteca.

- Deve ser horrível, com todo aquele barulho atrapalhando a concentração. E para preparar as poções? Vocês fazem isso na sala comum também?

- Nós não preparamos poções fora das aulas. – Harry corou um pouco ao lembrar sobre como Hermione fez polissuco no banheiro da Murta, mas esse não era seu segredo para contar.

- Será que em Ravenclaw eles ainda trabalham com o sistema de pontos?

- Eles continuam com o mesmo sistema, vó. As notas valem pontos e os pontos valem privilégios. E quadribol também vale pontos, claro.

- Acho que eu tive um privilégio por causa do quadribol, mas nem percebi. Pude ter minha vassoura já no primeiro ano.

- Se um décimo do que dizem sobre Wood for verdade, estar no time deveria valer muito mais privilégios. Talvez por isso os gêmeos Weasleys consigam aprontar tanto sem serem expulsos.

- E Mr. Potter apronta muito também? Provavelmente pode alegar tradição de família, se o fizer.

- Eu tive algumas aventuras na escola, mas não consideraria isso como aprontar.

- Nunca transfigurou o chão de um corredor para lírios ou outra das loucuras que seu pai e outros parentes aprontaram?

- Não. Na verdade nem soube dessas histórias.

- Eu sou muito velha para saber muito das histórias do seu pai e muito nova para saber as do seu avô. Lembro de algumas que me contaram apenas. Nessa dos lírios minha filha ficou impressionada com a habilidade de seu pai e não o colocou de castigo em troca de aprender como fazer aquilo. Ela era prefeita, estava no sexto ano e ele no terceiro.

- Harry normalmente enfrenta monstros para salvar seus colegas. Ele resgatou uma menina de um ogro no primeiro ano. – comentou Tracy.

- Ron fez a maior parte do trabalho. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer e agi estupidamente. Daphne já me fez repensar em como eu agi e em como eu deveria ter agido.

- Ninguém pensou antes de agir naquela noite. Nem mesmo os professores. Quando eu soube dos detalhes quase estrangulei Dumbledore. Como ele pode ter mandado os alunos, acompanhados apenas dos prefeitos para os dormitórios? Especialmente quando o ogro supostamente deveria estar perto dos dormitórios de minha neta?

**- **Eu sei, deveríamos ter ficado no salão principal, com os professores cuidando de nós, enquanto Hagrid e os elfos-domésticos localizassem o ogro. Os elfos ficaram deprimidos por semanas por não terem sido chamados para ajudar. – Daphne freqüentava a cozinha pelo menos uma vez por semana e era muito querida pelos elfos.

- Mr. Potter, acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa, que tenho certeza você gostará. Você sabe o que é uma penseira?

- Não.

- É um objeto onde se pode visualizar as memórias dos outros. Eu não conhecia muito bem seus pais, mas os encontrei socialmente algumas vezes. Quer assistir algumas dessas memórias?

- Lady Isabella, eu gostaria muito. Obrigado.

Na primeira memória, Lady Isabella Greengrass era apresentada a uma Lily Evans, então com quinze ou dezesseis anos, numa festa de casamento, e ria do jovem James que suspirava por ela e era ignorado.

- Esse foi o casamento de sua prima Lorelei com Neville Croaker. Sua avó Dorea a convidou para conhecer a garota por quem James era apaixonado desde o primeiro ano e apresentá-la aos costumes de nossa sociedade. Ela se saiu muito bem. Odisseus Rosier se desmanchou em elogios para ela e ficou furioso dias depois quando descobriu que ela era de família Muggle.

- Ele não percebeu pelo sobrenome?

- Eles não foram diretamente apresentados, ele apenas se intrometeu em uma conversa dela com alguns convidados franceses e pensou que ela era francesa. Era o primeiro grande evento do qual sua mãe participava, mas ela se comportava melhor que várias bruxas de famílias mágicas. Seu pai já estava determinado a se casar com ela, o que significa que ela era extraordinária. Os Potters sempre se casam com mulheres extraordinárias.

- Por causa da Lei de Família e do ritual?

- Talvez. Segundo seu bisavô, era uma simples questão de bom gosto.

Algumas outras memórias foram apresentadas e Lady Isabella só não deu algumas cópias dela para o rapaz por medo dele não se controlar e passar muito tempo as assistindo.

HPHPHP

Mirella Jones e Ann Richards eram boa companhia. As meninas eram bonitinhas, bem-humoradas e inteligentes. Harry contou sobre seus antepassados Oswald Potter e Lyonesse Gryffindor Potter, filha de Godric. Mirella explicou detalhes sobre o sistema de pontos de Ravenclaw e Ann reclamou um pouco da ausência de um sistema semelhante em Gryffindor. Depois houve a questão de como fazer magia é mais difícil para os que não vinham de famílias mágicas.

- Professor Flitwick disse que essa vantagem pode ser revertida com esforço, talento e criatividade. Ele sempre menciona sua mãe como exemplo.

- É mesmo? Vou tentar conversar com o professor sobre ela. Não sei muito sobre nenhum dos meus pais.

- Todos dizem que ela era extraordinária. Minha tutora em Poções diz que ela era parte das Aspásias desde o terceiro ano. Não foi a primeira nascida Muggle a entrar, mas foi a mais jovem.

- Aspásias?

- Uma sociedade apenas para mulheres em Hogwarts, criada por Rowena Ravenclaw. Qualquer garota pode tentar, mas a seleção é bastante rigorosa e feita magicamente.

- Será que há uma sociedade dessas para os homens?

- Que eu saiba não. E não me lembro de nenhuma menção sobre isso em nenhum dos livros que li sobre Hogwarts.

No final do dia, Harry escreveu para Daphne contando sobre a conversa e fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre as sociedades de Hogwarts. Hermione chegaria naquela noite de viagem e teria uma carta esperando por ela também.

"Cara Hermione,

Como foi sua viagem para França? Espero que tenha se divertido.

Tem acontecido um monte de coisas aqui, mas gostaria de conversar com você sobre essas coisas pessoalmente. Estou fazendo judô com Neville, Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot.

E também estou estudando um monte de coisas com tutores. Na terça à tarde teremos Poções na casa de Neville. Quer se juntar a nós?

Até mais,

Harry"

HPHPHP

Embora o final de semana tenha sido divertido, especialmente o sábado com Daphne, Harry estava ansioso pela segunda-feira, quando começaria a trabalhar com seus bloqueios à tarde. A primeira sessão foi com Dra. Tonks durou uma hora e meia e a segunda com a Dra. Knezevic durou duas. Entre as sessões, Harry teve sua aula de natação e após jantar no Caldeirão, teve uma aula extra de oclumência para aprender a lidar com a diferença causada pelos desbloqueios. Ele chegou a Privet Drive tarde e bastante cansado, mas feliz e animado. Quando viu que Hedwig tinha voltado com a resposta de Hermione, ele ficou ainda mais contente. Pelo menos até ler tal carta.

"Caro Harry,

Minha viagem foi ótima, mas quando cheguei ontem fiquei preocupada. Diretor Dumbledore nos procurou e disse que você está passando por uma fase de rebeldia, que pode levá-lo ao caminho do mal, e pediu minha ajuda.

No que você estava pensando ao desafiar o diretor de nossa escola?

Eu entendo que Professor Snape não é muito amigável, mas contratar um tutor para aprender Poções é um desrespeito impensável, além de desnecessário. Basta que você faça como eu e estude mais.

O Diretor Dumbledore disse que você contratou outros tutores para aprender coisas que não só são desnecessárias, como são ligadas às Artes Sombrias. Se algo não é ensinado em Hogwarts, certamente é por um bom motivo.

Estou muito desapontada com você e espero que ao menos cancele os tutores.

Sua amiga,

Hermione"

Ele não podia acreditar no que ela tinha escrito. Após se acalmar praticando seus exercícios de oclumência, ele chegou à conclusão de que Dumbledore havia distorcido os fatos e deixado Hermione com a impressão errada, auxiliado pelo imenso respeito que ela sempre demonstrou por autoridades. Na manhã seguinte, ele resolveu responder a carta.

"Cara Hermione,

A situação é mais complicada do que você imagina e eu tenho meus motivos para desejar que o Diretor Dumbledore não interfira em minha vida.

Você sabia que de cerca dos oitenta alunos que freqüentam Hogwarts por ano, apenas 10 resolvem continuar estudando Poções após os O.W.L.S? Normalmente sete Slytherins e três Ravenclaws, eventualmente um ou outro Hufflepuff. Isso depois que Snape assumiu a posição de professor.

Você sabia que o antigo professor tinha na lista de livros necessários um livro muito interessante, chamado "Guia básico para combinação de ingredientes em poções", de Hesper Starky? Curiosamente, Snape não coloca mais esse livro na lista dos livros necessários. Será que é por que ele está desatualizado? Então por que os estudantes de Slytherin recebem uma cópia desse livro?

Como Snape não pode ser realmente considerado um professor, pois professor para ser um é preciso ser capaz de ensinar algo a seus alunos, ter um tutor para Poções não será um desrepeito a nenhum professor.

Como Finanças, uma das matérias em que serei tutorado, pode levar alguém para a prática das Artes Sombrias? Talvez não possa, por não ser uma matéria mágica.

E Magia Mental, outra das matérias, que não é ensinada em Hogwarts? Dumbledore, que é extremamente habilidoso nisso é um Lorde Sombrio? E a médica que recomendou aulas em Oclumência? E Professora Mcgonagall, que também estudou Oclumência, que é um conhecimento essencial para a transformação em Animagus?

Harry.

P.S.: já terminei meu dever de casa, mas estou aprendendo tantas coisas novas e interessantes que devo refazê-lo antes do final do verão."

HPHPHP

- Tia Petúnia, eu gostaria de falar um pouco sobre a história familiar dos Evans.

- Sua mãe era uma esquisita, meus pais eram pessoas normais. Não há nada mais para falar.

- Por que a senhora é só quatro meses mais velha do que minha mãe?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Minha mãe nasceu em janeiro de 1960. A senhora nasceu em setembro de 1959. E a gestação de um bebê com poderes mágicos demora o mesmo período da de um bebê não-mágico, ocasionalmente um pouco mais.

- Já que você faz questão de saber, sua avó era uma vagabunda que separou meu pai da minha mãe. Sua avó já era esquisita, não como sua mãe. Ela era russa e vivia se gabando de ser inteligente. Meu pai a conheceu no enterro do irmão, Eddie, com minha mãe ao lado dele, de braços dados. Menos de uma semana depois, ele abandonou minha mãe, sem se importar se ela estava grávida ou não.

- Você a conheceu?

- Sim, eu tive que morar com eles, pois a família da minha mãe não tinha dinheiro.

- Como ela era?

- Parecida com sua mãe, cabelos ruivos, não é à toa que os antigos diziam que pessoas com cabelo vermelho tinham pacto com o diabo. Mas tinha olhos azuis.

- E meu avô? Como ele era?

- Na maior parte do tempo era uma pessoa normal e decente, apesar da influência da sua avó e da sua mãe. Ele era alto e forte, tinha cabelos loiros, como os meus e uma risada que fazia todos rirem também. – era óbvio que Petúnia adorava o pai. E a história familiar tornava o desprezo dela pela irmã e pelo sobrinho, se não mais aceitável, mais fácil de ser entendida.

- E os olhos?

- Verdes. – a palavra parecia veneno na boca dela.

- Você tem fotos ou documentos que eu possa ver?

- Tenho fotos e documentos, mas você não terá nada do seu avô. Um esquisito como você não merece ter nada de Harold Phillip Evans.

- E da minha avó? – graças à oclumência, Harry conseguia se manter calmo mesmo com os insultos de Petúnia à sua família.

- Não tenho nada dela comigo.

- Qual era a data de nascimento dele?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Por que eu cresci sabendo da vida de apenas dois parentes meus, a senhora e Dudley. Quero saber mais sobre minha família e meu passado.

- Papai nasceu em 20 de dezembro de 1920. E sua avó, nasceu em 31 de outubro de 1935. – Mrs. Dursley parecia ter chupado um limão ao falar da avó de Harry.

- Obrigado pelas informações, Tia Petúnia. Voltaremos a conversar sobre isso, um dia.

HPHPHP

A resposta de Hermione chegou na terça-feira e não foi melhor que a primeira carta, por isso Harry resolveu mandar apenas uma nota dizendo que só iria falar com ela de novo pessoalmente. Isso deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal de que chamar Hermione de "a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração" não era exatamente apropriado. Mas foi só na semana seguinte que Harry descobriu isso, não como um sinal, mas com certeza.

Era cerca de sete horas da noite quando ele encontrou com a Professora McGonagall no Caldeirão Furado e a convidou para jantar em um impulso. Durante o jantar ele pediu para ouvir sobre seus pais.

- Ambos eram brilhantes. Aquela turma foi a mais brilhante que eu ensinei.

- Imagino que minha mãe era meio como Hermione?

- Não exatamente. Miss Granger é inteligente e bastante estudiosa, mas não se compara com sua mãe. Você já percebeu que menos de um terço do que está nos livros é estudado nas aulas?

- Eu estava revisando e vi que muitos são bastante parecidos, como transfigurar um palito de fósforo em uma agulha, que tivemos em aula, ou em um alfinete.

- Exatamente. Se um aluno é particularmente brilhante em alguma matéria, o professor dá tarefas extras sobre o que não é ensinado em sala. Normalmente cada professor tem três ou quatro alunos em cada turma, considerando todas as casas, nesse regime especial. Na turma de seus pais, eu tinha vinte e cinco só em Gryffindor.

- As turmas eram bem maiores então.

- Eram. Aquela tinha sessenta alunos em Gryffindor, mas apenas cinco não estavam no regime especial em ao menos uma matéria. Agora o único é Neville, em Herbologia. Se tivéssemos alguma consistência em DADA, você provavelmente estaria nesse regime também.

- Não sei se antes eu consideraria isso uma boa idéia. Mas agora se o professor for competente vou pedir pelas tarefas extras.

- O professor desse ano é muito competente, garanto. Seus pais estavam no regime especial em todas as matérias. Sua mãe adiantou os OWLS e os Newts de Charmes e Poções em um ano e seu pai os de Transfigurações e Runas. Sua mãe conseguiu terminar Hogwarts com dois Mestrados de primeiro nível em Charmes e Poções, e seu pai em Transfigurações. Ele optou por não tentar Runas por causa do Quadribol.

- Ele era capitão. Como ele era comparado a Wood?

- Um pouco mais equilibrado. Ele trabalhava com duas equipes, uma de reservas. E também gostava de fazer jogos livres, com jogadores de várias casas misturados. Mr. Potter, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa. Você viu as notícias sobre o prisioneiro que escapou de Azkaban?

- Sirius Black. O melhor amigo do meu pai e meu padrinho. Acusado de traí-los e revelar nossa localização para Voldemort e depois explodir uma rua matando treze pessoas, inclusive Peter Pettigrew, outro amigo próximo.

- Quem...

- Os goblins, o retrato de Lord Afonso, Lady Augusta, Madame Bones... A senhora sabia que ele nunca foi julgado? Ou que as evidências apontam que a história oficial não corresponde aos fatos?

- Como assim?

- Em primeiro lugar, qual feitiço iria destruir o corpo de uma pessoa quase completamente, deixando apenas um dedo intacto e explodir uma rua? Certamente nenhum dos que constam na varinha apreendida de Sirius Black.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Lorde Afonso achou estranho eu não ter ido antes fazer o ritual do herdeiro, perguntou por ele, os goblins mencionaram a ausência do julgamento, eu questionei Madame Bones, ela pesquisou e me passou as informações. Amanhã irei conversar com o Ministro Fudge para tentar cancelar a ordem de execução.

- Eu estou impressionada, Mr. Potter. Espero que Mr. Black realmente seja inocente. A traição dele foi uma das coisas mais inacreditáveis e dolorosas da guerra. Eu mesma tive parentes próximos que serviram Você-sabe-quem, mas não foi inesperado, pois a filosofia deles sempre foi parecida.

- Bem, vamos falar de assuntos mais leves. Alguém mais conseguiu o primeiro nível de Mestrado ainda em Hogwarts, como meus pais?

- Mr. Black em Runas e DADA e Mr. Lupin em Aritmancia. Ele será seu novo professor de DADA e era um dos amigos de seu pai. Os pais de Neville, Alice Croaker em Herbologia e Frank Longbottom em DADA. Alice era a melhor amiga de sua mãe e Frank era cinco anos mais velho que os outros. Marlene McKinnon, prima de seu pai, Gideon Prewett, irmão de Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Smith, Mr. Vance e Miss Jones em Charmes, junto com sua mãe.

- E em Poções?

- Fabian Prewett, gêmeo de Fabian...

- Desculpe interromper, mas eles eram como os gêmeos Weasley?

- Eram mais estudiosos, mas usavam os estudos para aprontar mais do que Gred e Forge. Claro que eles não eram páreo para seu pai e seus amigos. A maioria dos meus cabelos brancos surgiu naquela época. Mas também foi a época mais gratificante da minha vida como professora.

- Com a retirada dos bloqueios será que eu e Neville poderemos ser como nossos pais? Talvez não a ponto de conseguir um mestrado, mas...

- Que tal nós discutirmos isso com Mr. Longbottom e Professor Flitwick? Podemos combinar de iniciar com as tarefas extras do primeiro ano para verificar como a retirada dos bloqueios está progredindo.

- Almoço na quarta?

- Vou conversar com Filius e mandarei uma coruja confirmando.

O almoço de quarta-feira foi um sucesso. Filius Flitwick era animado, divertido e tinha muitas histórias para contar, não só dos sucessos, mas também dos erros de seus ex-alunos. Como quando James tentou transformar seu cabelo em um moicano, e mesmo o moicano ficou todo bagunçado, com fios espetados em todas as direções. Neville e Harry deixaram o encontro com a obrigação de entregar dois trabalhos na semana seguinte, um sobre as diferenças entre o Tinxeraer, o feitiço para mudar a cor de um objeto, o primeiro a ser ensinado no primeiro ano, e seus irmãos Vafis, Parbis e Newidli, e outro sobre as diferenças entre transfigurar um palito de fósforo em uma agulha, um alfinete e um alfinete de segurança.

HPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHP

1 – Essa idéia parece lógica para mim. As partes de animais mágicos continuam sendo mágicas após a morte do animal, como nos ingredientes de poções e conteúdo de varinhas.

2 – A tradição no mundo bruxo é que cada pessoa ao se casar construa uma nova casa ou mude-se para uma casa desocupada da família. Quando todos os moradores habituais da casa morrem, a casa é imediatamente fechada, até que os herdeiros possam clamá-la. Por isso os James, Lily e Harry não estavam na principal residência da família quando foram encontrados por Voldemort. Em 1980, o chefe da família era Lord Mercuccio, filho de Apolo, filho de Euclid, irmão mais velho de Charlus, avô de Harry. Ele morreu enfrentando Voldemort e seus asseclas durante um ataque a uma família de bruxos de família muggle, uma semana antes do ataque de Voldemort em que ele foi destruído. James não teve tempo de assumir como Lord Potter.

3 - Em teoria, para uma comunidade pequena, em que seja necessário um alto número de nascimentos para repor a população, poligamia faria sentido (na vida real, nosso mundo já está superpopulado e o homem que está comigo não pode nem olhar para o lado por mais de 20 segundos). Estou imaginando uma população decrescente por causa das guerras. Na Inglaterra pós-Grindewald, cerca de quinze mil bruxos em idade adulta. Na época dessa fic, cinco ou seis mil. Por isso e por causa da profecia, que irá aparecer daqui a alguns capítulos, farei essa história com Harry e Neville tendo quatro esposas cada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – High Society

O Ministério da Magia tinha em seu vestíbulo um bonito piso, que Harry apreciou de perto ao cair da lareira. Após ser cumprimentado por vários bruxos que ele nunca vira antes, ele finalmente chegou ao escritório de Cornelius Fudge. Ele era um homenzinho ridículo, que usava um chapéu coco verde e robes magenta. A reunião também foi atendida por Madame Augusta e a subsecretária do ministro, Dolores Umbridge. Harry iria perguntar depois para sua guardiã se Madame Umbridge era parte sapo, provocando uma intensa crise de risos durante o jantar.

- É uma honra recebê-lo aqui, Mr. Potter.

- A honra é minha, ministro. Obrigado por me receber.

- Bobagem, rapaz. Mas diga, qual é o assunto importante que o senhor tem para tratar comigo?

- Sirius Black.

- Não se preocupe. Eu garanto que ele logo será capturado e receberá o beijo do dementador.

- A questão é um pouco mais complicada. Só recentemente eu soube da existência dele e fiz minhas pesquisas. Descobri que ele não recebeu julgamento...

- Hem-hem. O senhor não está insinuando que o Ministério cometeu uma injustiça, está?

- É uma possibilidade.

- Absurdo! Ministro Fudge é infalível.

- Se tal injustiça foi cometida, o Ministro Fudge não era ministro na época.

- As evidências são tão esmagadoras que creio que o julgamento seria um desperdício de tempo.

- Mesmo assim, creio que as formalidades devem ser cumpridas. Mesmo que eu não tivesse um interesse pessoal no caso...

- E que interesse o senhor tem? O homem que traiu seus pais estava sendo punido, será capturado e punido definitivamente! – a voz de Madame Umbridge era irritantemente doce.

- Eu quero saber o motivo dele ter traído meus pais. Ele e meu pai eram como irmãos, meu avô o acolheu em sua família quando os Blacks o expulsaram. Mais importante, eu quero saber como minha irmãzinha morreu, pois ele provavelmente estava lá. Eu preciso ouvir da boca dele, um testemunho com veritaserum.

- Ah, meu rapaz, às vezes a ignorância é uma benção. É melhor não mexer com esses detalhes tristes.

- Eu insisto, Ministro Fudge.

- Além disso, imagine como os outros lordes se sentiriam ao imaginar que o herdeiro de uma das doze famílias pode ser simplesmente jogado em Azkaban sem julgamento. Certamente minha família se sente menos segura com isso. – emendou Madame Augusta.

- Bem, eu irei enviar a ordem para os aurores de que Sirius Black deverá ser capturado, se possível, - concedeu Fudge de má vontade. – Enquanto isso, eu vou destacar um dementador para ser seu guarda-costas.

- Não é necessário.

- Agora sou eu que insisto, meu rapaz.

- O Ministro Fudge sabe o que é melhor para você.

- Eu moro em uma área muggle, a presença de um dementador poderia colocar em risco o Estatuto do Sigilo. Mas não se preocupem, eu estou tomando precauções de segurança.

O Ministro sabia da situação de Sirius Black desde o começo de seu mandado como ministro, mas Lucius Malfoy o pagava bem para que nada fosse feito em relação a isso. E a morte de Sirius Black renderia uma propina, ops, quero dizer recompensa, bastante polpuda para o ministro, ops de novo, para o Ministério. Afinal, como os cidadãos poderiam viver normalmente com um homem tão perigoso à solta? Isso não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com as esperanças de Draco Malfoy ser o herdeiro dos Blacks. Absolutamente nada.

HPHPHPHP

Ao invés de uma festa de aniversário, Neville escolheu coletar ingredientes para a poção Félix Felice, com Harry, Susan, Hannah e Mestre Bouwer. Eles não poderiam prepará-la ainda, pois essa era uma poção muito complicada, mas os rituais para a coleta dos ingredientes eram interessantes. Vários deles só podiam ser coletados nesse dia do ano, pois era o dia em que os romanos celebravam a deusa Fortuna. Às 03h30min da manhã, eles acordaram, se arrumaram e viajaram para uma pequena ilha entre França e Inglaterra, invisível para os não mágicos. Lá eles coletariam água do mar em baldes de prata, conchas, algas verdes e madeiras. A água do mar passaria por um longo processo de destilação para o aproveitamento do sal marinho. As conchas seriam transformadas em pó em um pilão de topázio. Uma parte das algas seria usada dentro da poção e a outra parte, junto com as madeiras, no fogo sob o caldeirão em determinadas partes. Quando voltassem iriam colher jasmins, girassóis, madressilva e maçãs, de três tipos diferentes, cada uma a ser usada de maneira diferente – desidratadas inteiras, transformadas em cidra e compota, com as cerejas a serem colhidas ao pôr do sol – e em estágios diferentes. Durante a noite, sob a luz da lua crescente, seriam plantados sete amor-perfeitos em vasos de cristal rosa, sete rosas brancas em vasos de mármore e sete íris azuis em um canteiro com conchas brancas nos quatro pontos cardeais, ervilhas em um canteiro cercado por um fio de prata e cenouras em um canteiro marcado com moedas de bronze. Também à noite, seriam colhidos os bulbos saltitantes.1

Após o dia passado seriamente, a festa conjunta de aniversário de Harry e Neville aconteceria na tarde do dia 31, nos jardins de Laksaa Rose House, onde Neville vivia com a avó.2 Todos seus colegas no mesmo ano em Hogwarts foram convidados, mesmo os Slytherins, por insistência de Madame Longbottom. Mas por causa da época do ano, muitos estavam viajando e não puderam comparecer. Felizmente Malfoy era um desses. Além deles, foram convidados alguns velhos parentes e amigos de Madame Augusta, como Batilda Bagshot, Horace Slughorn e Algenor Croaker, o tio-avô que derrubou Neville da janela.3

- Feliz aniversário, Harry! Mas você não deveria ter saído da casa de seus tios sem a permissão do Diretor Dumbledore. Ele me escreveu que...

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Hermione. E eu não vou falar sobre esses assuntos.

- Mas...

- Estamos na festa de aniversário minha e de Neville e eu quero apenas me divertir.

- Mas o Diretor...

- Não foi convidado. Com licença, preciso cumprimentar os convidados que estão chegando.

Os convidados eram Terence Boot, Stephen Cornfoot e Antony Goldstein, três dos Ravenclaws de seu ano. Quando Harry estava conversando com eles sobre quadribol, o assunto básico para garotos bruxos que não se conhecem bem, foram interrompidos por Neville e Zachary Bouwer. Após os cumprimentos de praxe, Mestre Bouwer pediu para falar com seus pupilos em particular.

- Meu mestre em Alquimia disse que se vocês conseguirem juntar pelo menos mais dois alunos de cada casa em minhas aulas e todos se esforçarem e continuarem o bom trabalho que vocês estão fazendo nas minhas aulas e nas de oclumência, ele irá conversar com vocês sobre Alquimia!

- Ravenclaw será fácil. Mas quem convidaremos em Slytherin? – perguntou Neville.

- Davis, Greengrass, Moon e Zabini não são filhos de Comensais da Morte e não atacam outros estudantes. – respondeu Susan.

- E as duas primeiras da sua lista acabam de chegar. – sorriu Harry. – Vamos recrutá-las?

- Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, sejam bem-vindas.

- Feliz aniversário, Mr. Longbottom. Nós ficamos agradecidas pelo convite. Feliz aniversário, Mr. Potter. – Daphne foi imediatamente imitada por sua irmã.

- As senhoritas estão muito bonitas hoje. Mas eu garanto que essa não é a motivação do convite que iremos fazer. 4

- Outra festa, Mr. Potter?

- Não, Miss Davis. Eu, Neville, Susan e Hannah contratamos um tutor para Poções, Mestre Bouwer, que também nos está ensinando Química. Ele está estudando Alquimia e se conseguirmos colegas das outras duas casas para nos acompanhar, o alquimista com quem ele está estudando irá conversar conosco sobre Alquimia.

- Também precisamos estar bem em Oclumência, mas como os Greengrass são especialistas nisso...

- Daphne e Lady Isabella me fizeram aprender e eu sou bastante proficiente na arte, Mr. Longbottom.

- Eu gosto da idéia e estou propensa a aceitar. Mande-me uma coruja com os detalhes e eu irei dar a resposta definitiva.

De Ravenclaw iriam participar os três rapazes que haviam ido à festa. Hermione não foi convencida nem pela personalidade animada, nem pelo óbvio conhecimento do tutor e ainda o repreendeu por aceitar tutorar seus amigos. Mas pretendia começar a estudar Química independentemente em segredo.

Ann Richards também se juntaria a eles, patrocinada por Harry. Talvez por gratidão, a moça se mostrou muito prestativa durante a festa, interrompendo Hermione sempre que ela começava a atormentar Harry com os desejos de Dumbledore.

Harry passou um bom tempo conversando com Madame Bagshot, ouvindo histórias sobre seus pais e sua irmãzinha. Ele se comprometeu a visitá-la no fim de semana seguinte, para tomar chá, ouvir histórias e visitar o túmulo dos pais. Outro dos convidados mais velhos, Horace Slughorn, havia sido professor de Poções antes de Snape e compartilhou muitas histórias com Harry e Nevile. Eles iriam se ver novamente na sexta-feira, para desfrutar do presente de aniversário: ingressos para o jogo entre Puddlemere United e Wigtown Wanderers, na companhia de Kennilworthy Whisp, autor de Quadribol Através dos Séculos.

O dia seguinte era Lamass, festival da colheita e do pão, e vários dos convidados da festa se encontrariam novamente à noite. Após passarem o dia explorando os presentes e escrevendo as notas de agradecimento, Neville e Harry foram com Mr. Croacher para o Henge de Cecília, onde iriam acender fogueiras, fazer e assar pães, comer e dançar.5 Lady Augusta iria colher a primeira espiga de milho e enterrá-la no topo da colina, por isso não estava junto com eles.

- As crianças concebidas ou nascidas hoje serão magicamente poderosas. Todas as crianças concebidas ou nascidas em um festival o são. Vocês dois são crianças do Samhain e nasceram na véspera do Lammas. As de hoje nascerão em Beltane ou na véspera.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso. Hoje seria aniversário de Dahlia. Se ela tivesse sobrevivido teria sido poderosa também.

- Hannah nasceu em Beltane e Susan em Mabon. – acrescentou Neville.

- Por que será que não comemoramos as datas assim em Hogwarts?

- Segundo Dumbledore, para respeitar as crenças dos alunos nascidos muggles. Eu acho besteira, pois esses dias são importantes para reforçar a magia nos rituais.

- Como assim?

- Simplesmente participar da festa ajuda a expandir sua magia. E há certos rituais particulares que podem ser feitos nesses dias, mas isso é assunto para outra ocasião.

- O próximo festival celta vai ser Mabon, dia 23 de setembro. Se tivermos um responsável, podemos participar em Hogsmeade.

- O responsável tem que ser alguém da família?

- Não. Eu tentarei providenciar acompanhantes para vocês. Eu estarei fora do país, por isso não poderei acompanhar um de vocês.

- Obrigado, Mr. Croacher. Vou perguntar ao Zach se ele pode ir.

HPHPHPHP

Na segunda-feira, antes de voltar para Privet Drive, Harry teve mais um encontro com seus advogados.

- Nós temos o processo contra Dumbledore pronto para ser mandado para o Wizengamot para julgamento. – Clara Hall era uma simpática bruxa com cabelos e olhos castanhos, estatura mediana e 43 anos. – Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Eu recomendo que o senhor não vá por esse caminho. Escute-me, por favor. Dumbledore é poderoso politicamente...

- E por isso não deve ser punido por seus crimes?

- E por isso será muito difícil puni-lo por seus crimes, o processo seria muito desgastante e o resultado duvidoso. Porém, nos poderíamos chegar a um acordo com ele.

- Que tipo de acordo?

- Ele iria assinar um documento confessando seus crimes e garantindo certos... favores, para você. Se ele não cumprir esses favores ou cometer algum outro crime contra o senhor, nós o processaremos tendo a confissão dele.

- Entendo. Não gosto muito disso, mas entendo. Que favores seriam esses?

- Depende. O que você quer dele? Seguir suas idéias nas votações do Wizengamot? Algum privilégio em Hogwarts? Eu particularmente tenho uma fantasia... Não desse tipo, não precisa fazer careta!

- De que tipo?

- Você já ouviu falar de um escritor chamado Tolkien?

- Já. Ele era muggle, não era?

- Aparentemente sim, mas ele intuía algumas coisas sobre magia e colocava em seus livros. Eu adoraria ver Dumbledore interpretando Gandalf. Eles são muito semelhantes.

- Eu vou pensar nisso e lhe escreverei. E quanto ao processo dos Dursleys?

- Ainda estamos procurando um advogado que atue no mundo muggle, mas saiba que o mundo mágico exista.

HPHPHPHP

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu esquisito? Nós não estamos mais recebendo nada para cuidar de você, então você não é bem-vindo aqui.

- Eu nunca fui bem-vindo...

- Ora, seu...

- Sessenta mil libras por ano, cinco mil libras por mês, e eu dormia no armário de vassouras e não recebia nem comida suficiente.

- O dinheiro nunca foi para cuidar de você, era uma compensação pelo inconveniente de ter que tê-lo em casa. – interveio Petúnia. – Nós preferíamos não tê-lo aqui e ficar sem o dinheiro do que tê-lo aqui com o dinheiro.

- Mas sem o dinheiro você não ficará aqui de jeito nenhum! Agora você já é grande o suficiente para não reaparecer aqui!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nós tentamos, várias vezes, deixá-lo em orfanatos, igrejas, hospitais e parques. Mas você sempre reaparecia aqui, mesmo quando você tomava a iniciativa de fugir, no máximo dois dias depois estava de volta no armário. Nós nunca quisemos você, eu sempre soube que você seria como minha irmã desgraçada. Por causa dela meu pai foi assassinado.

- Eu não quero nem saber sobre aquelas coisas de sangue...

- Wards, querido.

- Obrigado, Pet. Eu não quero saber das tais wards de sangue, com você longe daqui nós não correremos perigo algum.

- Que wards? O que Dumbledore disse? – Por mais que Harry estivesse habituado com a maneira que seus tios o tratavam, doía ouvir tais coisas. Mas ele manteve-se calmo e concentrado em obter informações.

- Ele disse que havia uma proteção chamada ward ao redor da casa que impediria qualquer pessoa desejando mal a um dos habitantes de entrar na casa e iria funcionar enquanto você chamasse de lar o lugar onde o sangue de sua mãe está.

- Besteira! Quantas vezes os amigos de Dudley vieram aqui para me bater? E sua irmã também nunca teve problema em entrar aqui. Mas mesmo assim eu vou contratar alguns especialistas para checar essas tais wards.

- Vernon, que barulho é esse? O mau-elemento? Ele não tinha ido embora?

- Eu apenas estava visitando alguns amigos, Miss Dursley. Mr. Dursley acaba de me informar que sem os pagamentos eu não posso ficar aqui.

- Pagamentos? Que pagamentos? Você não tem dinheiro algum...

- Engano seu. Os Dursleys recebiam sessenta mil libras por ano para me deixar viver aqui, mas não para cuidar de mim.

- Hã?!

- Já é tarde e eu passarei mais essa noite aqui. Amanhã cedo irei desocupar o quarto e me mudar. Depois entrarei em contato sobre as proteções ligadas à casa. Boa noite.

Harry não se importou com os protestos furiosos e simplesmente foi para seu quarto. Ele pensou em contatar algum de seus amigos sobre a situação, mas não queria impor sua presença só por que havia sido expulso da casa que detestava, além de não querer que eles soubessem sobre o que acontecia em Privet Drive. Mas ele precisava de um lugar para ficar até a semana seguinte, quando iria visitar sua tia-avó na França. Alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado parecia ser a melhor opção...

- Dobby.

- Mestre Harry sir chamou Dobby! O que Dobby pode fazer por Mestre Harry?

- Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar antes de irmos para a França. Você sabe de alguma vila mágica na Inglaterra?

- Vila só de bruxos ou de bruxos e muggles?

- As duas.

- Tem a vila perto da casa do amigo vermelho, que é meio a meio, a vila Lomea, que é só de bruxos e é na praia...6

- Gostei dessa. Amanhã vamos tomar café da manhã, empacotar todas as coisas do quarto e ir para lá. Eles têm uma pousada ou algo assim, não tem?

- Eles tem sim, Mestre Harry. O mais bom é o Unicórnio Azul.

- Então, amanhã iremos ao Unicórnio Azul. Você pode reservar um quarto para mim... Eu queria dizer amanhã!

- Pronto! Mestre Harry tem quarto reservado. – disse assim que voltou ao quarto, cinco minutos após sua abrupta partida.

- Ótimo, Dobby. Amanhã, depois que tomarmos café da manhã, nós iremos empacotar todas as coisas e você irá guardá-las no quarto da pousada. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer de manhã e aula de Poções à tarde. Depois da aula irei para lá.

HPHPHPHP

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se despediu de seus tios e foi até o parque, onde ativou um portkey para levá-lo até o oficial de registro de St. Albans.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Harry Potter e eu gostaria de consultar alguns registros de minha família.

- Claro, meu rapaz. Eu sou John Hatfield. Quais parentes você quer consultar?

- Minha mãe, Lily Tatjana Evans, que nasceu em 30 de janeiro de 1960 e meu avô, Harold Phillips Evans, que nasceu em 20 de dezembro de 1920.

- Ah! Harold Phillips, eu me lembro dele. Desculpe-me, mas os Evans são uma família importante na região e ouve um grande escândalo em 1959. Eu tinha só dez anos, mas isso tudo ficou marcado na minha memória.

- Tudo bem. Mas você disse são? Eu ainda tenho algum parente vivo por aqui?

- Claro, seu tio-avô. É uma pena que nem ele, nem os irmãos tenham tido filhos. O título deixará de existir.

- Título?

- Sua mãe não lhe contou nada sobre sua família, rapazinho?

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda não tinha dois anos. Fui criado pela minha tia e ela não gosta de falar no assunto comigo.

- Bom, creio que isso está ligado ao escândalo. Você está pesquisando suas origens, certo?

- Certo.

- Então eu vou providenciar uma cópia dos documentos de sua mãe e de seu avô agora, mas depois irei enviar o que eu encontrar relacionado à sua árvore genealógica. – eles discutiram detalhes como o preço e a maneira de enviar as cópias dos documentos e Harry foi almoçar em um charmoso restaurante perto dali.

Durante o almoço, Harry começou a escrever uma carta para o tio-avô, com os dados que Mr. Hatfield lhe havia fornecido junto com os papéis relacionados à sua mãe e ao seu avô.

"Caro Lorde Withington,

Meu nome é Harold James Leo Potter e eu sou filho de Lily Tatjana Evans e neto de seu irmão Harold Phillips Evans.

Meus pais faleceram antes de meu segundo aniversário e até recentemente fui levado a crer que meus únicos parentes vivos eram os Dursleys, por parte da irmã da minha mãe, Petúnia. Pesquisando meus parentes descobri que tenho uma tia-avó que mora na França, irmã de meu avô Potter, e o senhor, meu lorde.

Tenho me correspondido com minha tia-avó e vou conhecê-la na semana que vem. Espero que possamos nos corresponder também. Caso deseje entrar em contato comigo, basta escrever para a caixa-postal 31071980, em Londres.

Seu sobrinho-neto,

Harry."

HPHPHPHP

Lomea era um lugar fantástico. O mar formava uma baía em forma de ferradura, havia cinco fileiras de ruas, com a principal à beira-mar, chamada Via da Sereia, e uma colina ao fundo. Cada rua tinha o nome de um ser ou animal mágico. O Pouso do Unicórnio ficava na segunda rua, que se chamava Via do Unicórnio. Não havia muito comércio por lá, a maioria das compras eram feitas em Londres, mas havia duas lojas de roupas, uma comum e outra de design, uma joalheria, uma livraria, um antiquário e loja de curiosidades, uma perfumaria e uma loja de mantimentos. Uma vez a cada duas semanas havia uma feira ao ar livre, com a participação de lojistas de vários outros lugares da Inglaterra e França. Felizmente para Harry, essa feira iria acontecer na quinta-feira e ele poderia aproveitar.

Naquela noite, após o jantar ele foi passear na praia.

- Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oi Katie! Eu resolvi viajar um pouco e conhecer um lugar totalmente mágico. Lomea é linda.

- Eu agradeço em nome da minha cidade. – riu a moça.

- Você é daqui? Sorte a sua.

- Minha família é mora aqui há mais de mil anos. Não somos tão antigos quanto os Potters, mas quase.

- Eu era completamente ignorante sobre tudo isso até há alguns meses. Eu não sabia que existia nobreza em nosso mundo.

- Estranho. Pensei só que você não quisesse se preocupar com as obrigações da nobreza por enquanto. Meu irmão ficava tão nervoso que nem podíamos tocar no assunto na frente dele. Aliás, ele agora é o Conde de Lomea.

- Então eu devo chamá-la de Lady Katie?

- Se você fizer isso eu vou chamá-lo de Menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Paz, paz! Não precisa me ameaçar. – ambos riram, deixando de lado a timidez que normalmente mostravam na escola.

- Em homenagem ao nosso tratado de paz, que tal jantar conosco quinta-feira? Será o festival de Salus e Oliver virá também, mas eu prometo que ele será proibido de falar exclusivamente de Quadribol.

- Eu tenho uma idéia para o time, mas acho melhor só contar depois que voltarmos para Hogwarts.

- Que idéia?

- Formar um time reserva. Assim teremos jogadores preparados para assumir o lugar de um de nós se alguém se machucar e os treinos ficarão mais realistas.

- Além disso, teremos um goleiro bem treinado para o próximo ano e Angelina e Alicia poderão assumir algumas responsabilidades e treinarem para serem capitãs. Podemos falar com ele sobre isso durante o jantar. Eu o deixo falar sobre Quadribol, só não deixo exagerar.

- E sobre o que mais você o** deixa** falar?

- Menino impertinente! – riu a moça. – Eu tenho que cuidar de Oliver para que ele não fique muito obcecado. Quando ele estava no quinto ano, os pais dele tiveram que ameaçar proibi-lo de jogar para que ele estudasse. E ele tem as responsabilidades dele também, como herdeiro do pai, que é o Barão Wood de Boyndie.8

- Eu ainda não entrei nessa parte do meu treinamento. Honestamente, isso me assusta um pouco.

- Meu irmão disse que é muito mais simples do que ele imaginava e muito mais complicado, também. O lorde do lugar tem que garantir que seus dependentes estejam felizes o bastante para não se mudar, atrair novos moradores e incentivar o comércio. Além disso, participar de pelo menos um dos principais festivais com o povo e deixar um representante para os outros.

- Nós vemos na quinta, então?

- Se não nos esbarrarmos antes. Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Katie.

HPHPHPHP

"Caro Harry,

Você não tem idéia de como sua carta me deixou feliz. Eu tive informações contraditórias sobre você. Alguns diziam que você tinha morrido junto com seus pais. Alguns outros, moradores de Potters Bar, diziam que isso era bobagem e que você estava vivo. Mesmo que essa afirmação fosse apenas por que uma torre próxima ainda estava em pé, eu não me permiti perder totalmente as esperanças.

Lily sempre foi minha sobrinha favorita e essa era apenas uma das muitas causas do ressentimento de Petúnia. Talvez por isso ela tenha nos mantido afastados. Ou talvez seja a forma dela me punir por não ter permitido que ela e o marido morassem conosco quando se casaram.

Ah, eu tenho outro membro da família para você conhecer. Kirill Nikolaievtch, ou Nick, irmão de sua avó Tatjana, mora comigo há alguns anos. Nesse exato momento ele está com ciúmes por você ter escrito para mim e não para ele.

Nós gostaríamos muito de conhecê-lo, mas entendemos que você já tenha outros compromissos. Ah, como é bom ser jovem, cheio de disposição e lugares para ir! Nós somos apenas dois velhos rabugentos e praticamente não saímos de casa. St. Albans Park estará sempre aberta para você, pode nos visitar quando quiser. E se a situação na casa de Petúnia for desagradável, você pode morar conosco, se desejar.

Enquanto não nos encontramos pessoalmente, podemos começar a nos conhecer por carta. Vou começar falando um pouco sobre mim. Fui casado por vinte anos, mas não tivemos filhos. Grace e eu nos divorciamos após a Segunda Guerra e ela foi morar no Thaiti, onde esperava se tornar uma grande escritora. A única coisa que ela realmente escreve são cartas para mim e para os amigos, mas ela tem estado muito feliz.

Gosto de música clássica, jazz e acredite ou não, algumas bandas de rock. Mesmo sendo um velho posso apreciar coisas boas recentes. Meu escritor favorito é Tolkien, de quem tive a honra de ser amigo, mas aprecio diversos gêneros de livros.

Por favor, me escreva contando mais sobre você.

Com amor,

Tio Henry.

P.S.: Eu sou seu Tio Nick, gosto de jogar xadrez, andar à cavalo e nadar. Meu escritor favorito é Tolstoi e gosto de música de lugares exóticos e ensolarados, como Espanha e Brasil. Também gosto de cozinhar e quando você vier nos visitar, faço questão de que você experimente meu famoso babka. Não se assuste, é só um bolo de frutas, bem macio. Estamos ansiosos para te conhecer."

Harry ficou emocionado com a letra, pois ele finalmente teria parentes que se importam com ele e provavelmente um lugar para morar. Ele respondeu prontamente, mas sem poder revelar muito sobre si mesmo, pois as partes mais interessantes de sua vida estavam ligadas à magia. Mas ficou combinado que Harry iria visitar St. Albans assim que voltasse da França.

HPHPHPHP

Durante o jantar no Castelo de Lomea, Harry se divertiu com a maneira como a normalmente tranqüila e tímida Katie mandava no normalmente enérgico Oliver. A idéia do time reserva foi tão bem aceita que Oliver quase resolveu tornar obrigatório que todos os Gryffindors treinassem quadribol. Mas o mais interessante foi a conversa com o Conde de Lomeas, aka irmão da Katie, aka Roger.

- Agora Lomea tem trezentos e vinte habitantes adultos. Antes de eu assumir o título tinha duzentos e oitenta. Antes de Voldemort, trezentos e oitenta. Antes de Grindewald, quinhentos.

- E quantas crianças?

- Trinta e sete, quinze delas em idade de ir para Hogwarts. Alguns países têm incentivos para casais terem mais filhos, mas não podemos aplicar isso aqui, pelo perigo que a gravidez gera para as mulheres.

- Então o que você faz para aumentar a população?

- Convido bruxos nascidos muggle para morar aqui, dando a eles empréstimos ou vantagens para abrir seus negócios. Você já conhece o café?

- Eu o visito todo dia.

- Os donos são Jerome e Bárbara Hope. Eles são nascidos muggle, ele se formou dois anos antes de mim, em Huflepuff e ela no mesmo ano que eu em Ravenclaw. Eles costumavam reclamar que no mundo mágico não havia certos pratos que eles gostavam. Descobrimos que eles sabiam cozinhar e oferecemos a oportunidade deles abrirem um negócio aqui, combinando a culinária mundana com a mágica. Dei dois anos de aluguel gratuito, um empréstimo para comprar equipamentos, suprimentos e contratar um elfo e aí está, um grande sucesso!

- Vou ter que começar a pesquisar sobre os lugares sob minha responsabilidade e começar a tomar providências.

- O melhor conselho que eu posso te dar é: arranje uma boa esposa para ajudá-lo. Sem minha Carol eu não seria ninguém. – disse com um olhar apaixonado para a esposa do outro lado da mesa.

- Eu sou nasci e cresci nos Estados Unidos, não tinha idéia do que a nobreza implicava. Mas sempre tive boa cabeça para os negócios.

- Quem é seu regente?

- Eu não tenho. Você não imagina a bagunça que minha situação toda estava. Meu guardião era incompetente e eu tive que forçar uma troca.

- E quem é seu novo guardião?

- Guardiã. Lady Augusta Longbottom.

- E ela não pode ser sua regente, pois não é descendente de um Potter, nem foi casada com um.

- Mesmo que pudesse, seria muita coisa para uma pessoa só, ser regente de duas famílias. E minha tia-avó está proibida pelo Ministério de vir para a Inglaterra.

- Nesse caso, se houver alguma vila habitada sob sua responsabilidade, você terá uma licença especial para deixar Hogwarts e promover pelo menos um dos festivais principais nessa vila. Se você tiver mais de uma vila, poderá ser liberado em um festival para cada. Poucas pessoas sabem disso. Eu sei por que minha regente ficou doente pouco antes de eu assumir como Chefe de Família, descobriu essa lei e me informou.

- Felizmente Tia Marianne se recuperou e casou com Tio Mark. Eles são ótimos, pena que estão viajando e você não pode conhecê-los.

- É verdade, Katie. Mas eu tive uma idéia. Que tal você me acompanhar nas preparações de um festival?

- Eu adoraria!

- Quando você volta da visita à sua tia?

- Combinamos duas semanas, volto dia vinte e três.

- Dia vinte e sete teremos a Volturnalia, que é um festival de origem romana, para agradecermos pelas fontes de água. Teremos corrida de vassouras de tarde, banquete e danças na praça à noite.

- Parece ser divertido. Posso participar da corrida?

- Claro! Mas você estará em desvantagem, pois não conhece todas as fontes.

- Aqui nós celebramos mais festivais que na maioria das vilas da Inglaterra. Meus pais acreditavam que fortalecendo a magia do lugar ficaríamos menos vulneráveis a ataques. Coincidência ou não, nossa vila não foi atacada durante a guerra. Nossas perdas aconteceram quando as pessoas estavam visitando outros lugares. Nosso irmão mais velho morreu em um ataque em Hogwarts.

- Ataque em Hogwarts? Nunca ouvi falar disso, Katie!

- Como não? Seus pais participaram e foram essenciais para salvar vários estudantes. Foi no final do sétimo ano deles e eles receberam uma menção honrosa nos exames finais em DADA, Charmes e Transfiguração. Seu pai transfigurou os braços de Belatrix Lestrange em retalhos de panos. Dizem que ela levou meses para se recuperar. Ele e o resto do time de Quadribol atacavam voando em suas vassouras.

- Se tem algo a ver com Quadribol, Oliver sabe. – riu o anfitrião.

- Mais uma coisa para a lista de coisas que eu tenho que pesquisar.

- Pesquise depois. Agora nós vamos fazer a limpeza ritual dos limites da cidade. Usaremos um ramo com algumas ervas e água do mar em baldes. Vamos aspergir a água com os ramos nas linhas da cidade. Depois iremos limpar as estátuas e fontes com mágica. Você conhece o Tergeo?

- Conheço, mas nós não podemos usar magia fora da escola.

- Aqui pode, pois é uma vila só de bruxos, não vai ter problema algum. Katie, explique para ele enquanto andamos.

- A proibição é para preservar o Estatuto do Sigilo. Não seria bom se um vizinho abelhudo espiasse pela janela e visse você fazendo magia. Além disso, se algo der errado, aqui está cheio de adultos para consertar o erro antes que haja alguma conseqüência grave. A casa de uma família mágica terá wards de privacidade e, teoricamente, um adulto responsável.

- Não é muito justo com os nascidos Muggle, mas faz sentido. Mrs. Weasley nunca permitiu que usássemos magia na Toca.

- É lógico! Atualmente ela tem cinco menores em casa e dois deles são Gred e Forge.

Participar desse ritual foi ainda melhor do que o Lammas. Katie e Oliver sabiam da ignorância dele e explicavam cada detalhe. Os turistas não participam desse ritual, apenas observam, mas Roger abriu uma exceção para ele, justificando que era um tutoramento nos futuros deveres dele como Lord Potter. Não era apenas a diversão, era possível sentir a magia do lugar reagindo com a magia das pessoas, se fortalecendo mutuamente. A parte da qual ele não participou foi a manutenção das muralhas físicas ao redor da cidade e do castelo, pois os charmes usados eram mais complexos.

Após o ritual público, cada pessoa deveria tomar banho normal e se aspergir da mesma forma que aspergiram a cidade. Depois disso, as ervas deveriam ser queimadas na lareira e a água que sobrou retornada ao mar.

HPHPHPHP

Harry ficou empolgado ao assistir seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol profissional e resolveu torcer para Puddlemere, para tristeza de Mr. Whisp, o mais famoso fã dos Wigtown Wanderers. Puddlemere ganhou de 380 a 120 e o seeker era completamente diferente dos de Hogwarts, participando mais do jogo, dando passes e até marcando gols.

Depois do jogo, Harry e Neville foram conhecer os jogadores e alguns dirigentes do time. Os treinadores de ambos os times costumava assistir os jogos de Hogwarts, que um assistente gravava com omniculares e ambos declararam estarem impressionados com a habilidade de Harry como seeker e lamentaram que tivesse sido jogado apenas um jogo na temporada anterior. O rapaz entusiasmadamente disse que nunca havia visto um seeker de verdade até aquele jogo e que Gawain Hopkirk é um gênio. O referido gênio, que estava logo atrás de Harry, riu, agradeceu e teve uma longa conversa com Harry sobre a possibilidade de o menino usar suas técnicas em Hogwarts. Isso levou ao tema dos planos para o próximo ano e a idéia do time reserva foi muito elogiada por todos. Também houve tempo para lembrar-se de James Potter e de como ele havia recusado diversas propostas para jogar como Chaser para se tornar Auror. Abe Bradley, beater dos Wanderers havia jogado com James em Gryffindor e prometeu mandar algumas fotos e escrever cartas com histórias sobre seus pais para Harry.

Outra coisa positiva do encontro foi descobrir que nenhum Slytherin era considerado como futura contratação por nenhum dos times da liga, exceto o violento Falmouth Falcons.

HPHPHPHP

A visita à Mrs. Bagshot foi igualmente interessante e completamente diferente. Ela fora contemporânea do bisavô do bisavô de Harry, Walter Argus, portanto tinha mais de duzentos anos. Ela havia nascido em uma vila dos Peverells e após o casamento mudara-se para Godric's Hollow, uma vila dos Potters, portanto tinha conhecido gerações de seus antepassados. Após várias histórias sobre eles, chegou a vez de falar de sua irmãzinha.

- Como era Dahlia?

- Ela era um bebê lindo, mas é difícil um bebê ser realmente feio. Eles são coisinhas amorfas, mas adoráveis. Nós fazíamos apostas sobre a aparência futura dela.

- E qual era sua aposta, Madame?

- Eu apostava que ela seria loira como seu avô Charlus e sua bisavó Selene, mas com os olhos cinzentos de sua avó Dorea. Seu pai dizia que ela seria uma mini-Lily, ruiva de olhos verdes. Sua mãe acreditava que ela seria ruiva com olhos avelã. Charlus que ela seria morena como Dorea e seu pai, mas com os olhos azuis de Selene. Você, meu querido rapaz, dizia que ela iria ser azul.

- Azul?

- Você tinha acabado de descobrir a palavra e a usava para tudo. – Harry imaginou ter a Smurfette como irmã e resolveu mudar de assunto. – Meu avô era loiro? Ouvi dizer que meu cabelo é típico dos Potters.

- Ah, sim, mas na rebeldia e não na cor. Eu me lembro que Cnut, irmão mais novo de Walter, dizia que a única solução era deixar o cabelo comprido e mesmo assim, isso só melhorava um pouco. E eu lembro de Harold, o irmão do meio, raspando a cabeça, mas o cabelo crescia muito rápido.

- O meu também. Uma vez minha tia cortou todo meu cabelo bem curto, exceto a franja. No dia seguinte era como se ela não tivesse cortado nada.

- É mesmo? E quando foi a última vez que você cortou os cabelos?

- Acho que foi aquela vez.

- Curioso. É possível que você tenha habilidades metamorfológicas, seria bom fazer um teste.

- Habilidades meta...

- Metamorfológicas. Um Metamorfomago pode alterar sua aparência. Não é como um glamour, a pessoa não precisa usar um feitiço. Eles são bastante raros, mas é um dom muito útil.

- E eu posso fazer um teste para revelar quais habilidades eu tenho?

- Não exatamente. Algumas habilidades específicas podem ser testadas, mas somente se você souber o que está procurando. Não há um teste para saber se você vai ser bom para voar ou não, por exemplo.

- E existem testes para que?

- Metamorfomago, animagus, afinidade com elementais, habilidade para vidência, visão mágica e algumas outras que eu não lembro agora.

- E como eu faço esse teste?

- Basta pedir ao seu médico. Por causa de uma lei de 1890, eles não podem oferecer o serviço, nem falar dele sem serem perguntados. Acho que acabou caindo em desuso, exceto por algumas famílias tradicionais.

- Isso é tão frustante! Eu fui criado sem saber nada do nosso mundo e a cada dia parece que descubro coisas novas, que deveriam ter sido explicadas para mim há tempos.

- Sinto muito, meu rapaz. Você já fez o ritual do herdeiro?

- Já sim. Aliás, acho que a senhora já conhece Lord Afonso. – Harry tirou a miniatura do retrato do bolso e ficou só ouvindo uma longa conversa sobre os bons e velhos tempos entre a senhora e o retrato.

- Bem, nós já entediamos Harry demais. Vamos ao cemitério antes que escureça.

A visita ao cemitério foi muito mais emocionalmente desgastante do que Harry poderia imaginar e ele ficou tão constrangido por chorar em público que recusou o convite de tomar um chá e voltou a Lomea, alegando ter que arrumar suas coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte. Mas prometeu outra visita antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Escrever estava fora de questão, pois a senhora já não enxergava mais nada.

HPHPHPHP

1 – Minha versão para Felix Felicis será bastante complexa, com centenas de ingredientes, dezenas de procedimentos e tipos de caldeirões diferentes.

2 – Como muitas outras antigas famílias bruxas, a Família Longbottom não tinha um chefe, apenas uma regente e o herdeiro não era descendente direto do último lorde, por isso não tinha acesso à residência principal da família, apenas à residência onde a regente e o herdeiro moravam. Quando Theobald Áries Longbottom ficou noivo de Augusta Mathilde Rosier começou a construir Laksaa Rose House, com o nome homenageando a cidade natal da noiva, na Ilha de Man.

3 – Neville estava incapaz de acessar sua magia por causa do trauma sofrido no ataque contra seus pais. Mr. Croacher tinha que apavorá-lo profundamente para reverter os efeitos. Ele tinha as situações sobre controle e jamais machucaria o sobrinho neto. Afinal, eu preciso dele bonzinho para minha história.

4 – Os rapazes estariam usando calça e camisa social com um robe aberto por cima e as meninas, vestidos. As mulheres bruxas usam cópias de roupas muggle, mas não seguem a moda. Elas podem ir almoçar com um vestido da década de 30, passear à tarde de jeans e camiseta, ir jantar com uma roupa da era vitoriana e depois ir a uma festa com um vestido dos anos cinqüenta. Minha beta resolveu tentar me ajudar a imaginar mais claramente a festa e me fez descobrir o "OMG That Dress". Eu poderia passar dias babando nas roupas. Eu iria colocar os links para as roupas, mas o site é chato com isso.

5 – O calendário celta tem os seguintes feriados:

Imbolc – 2 de fevereiro;

Ostara – 13-22 de março;

Beltane – 1 de maio;

Midsummer – 19-23 de junho;

Lughnasadah ou Lammas – 1 de agosto;

Mabon – 21 a 24 de setembro;

Samhain: 1 de novembro;

Yule: 20-23 de dezembro;

Algumas festas greco-romanas também serão comemoradas.

6 – Lomea seria uma terra perdida na costa de Kent. Vou usar a lenda de cidades ou reinos perdidos como áreas exclusivas para bruxos ou outros seres mágicos. Quanto ao tamanho, existem vilarejos ainda menores no Reino Unido, alguns com apenas uma fileira de casas.

7 – Salus, deusa romana da segurança e bem-estar.

8 – Boyndie é um vilarejo real na Escócia que aqui será parte bruxo, parte não mágico.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Família

Harry chegou a Montepellier Chatêau bastante dolorido e sua situação imediatamente piorou. Ele teve que fazer duas paradas na viagem via portkey e em ambas a aterrissagem não foi elegante. Ou agradável. Para dizer a verdade ele simplesmente se espatifou no chão, na primeira caindo de cara e na segunda caindo de costas. Isso levou à conclusão de que viagens de portkey são muito mais agradáveis quando seu guarda-costas goblin está ajudando a estabilidade com sua magia. _"Preciso aprender a fazer isso sozinho"_, pensou.

- Olá, mon chère. Não se preocupe, com o tempo você vai aprender como viajar por portkey sem cair. Eu sou sua tia avó, Demeter, mas espero que você me chame de tia Dee, como seu pai fazia.

- E eu sou Jean-Pierre, o sortudo que casou com ela. Espero que você me chame de tio Jean.

- Oi, eu sou Harry. Prazer em conhecê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso, chère Harry. Faz anos que estamos tentando vê-lo, mas... Bem essa é uma longa história e tem a ver com meu banimento da Inglaterra. Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

Mais tarde, a história foi contada, acompanhada de chá e _madeleines_ tão deliciosas que fariam Harry perder a concentração, se a história fosse menos interessante. Pouco após a morte de James e Lily, Demeter e o marido foram para a Inglaterra procurar o pequeno Harry. Dumbledore recusou-se a cooperar, o Ministério ficou do lado dele, pois não queriam que Harry fosse criado na França e um dia, pouco depois do quinto aniversário de Harry, a situação desandou e Selene transformou Bartemius Crouch em um porco, deu orelhas de burro à Ministra Bagnold, um penteado punk roxo para Lucius Malfoy, que estava recuperando seu prestígio e tentava obter a guarda de Harry, e para Dumbledore, bolhas bastante doloridas na região íntima. Isso fez com que ela fosse expulsa do país e proibida de voltar. O fato de ela ser uma das principais acionistas (e também colunista política) de "Mundo Mágico", um jornal de verdade, não como o "Profeta Diário", que costumeiramente alertava para os defeitos do governo mágico inglês, não incentivava Fudge a reverter a situação.

Além da vila de Montepellier, que ao contrário da cidade do mesmo nome não ficava em Languedoc-Roussilon, no litoral sul, mas em Champagne-Ardenne, na região central, Harry iria conhecer Paris, onde uma médica iria continuar trabalhando em seus bloqueios mágicos às terças-feiras; Ker-Ys, uma cidade totalmente mágica na costa da Bretanha, que uma lenda muggle diz ter sido perdida no mar, onde uma outra médica iria continuar tratando seus bloqueios mentais, uma vez por semana; Pottier-aux-fleve e Blanchefleur, vilas exclusivamente mágicas dos Potters e dos Peverells, respectivamente.

Tia Dee tinha a lista completa das vilas pelas quais os Potters e os Peverells eram responsáveis e mantinha correspondência com os anciões da cada vila. A falta de um Chefe de Família ou Regente normalmente levava à decadência e até mesmo destruição do local. Demeter contornou a situação pedindo que cada vila elegesse quatro anciãos, duas mulheres e dois homens, que atuariam provisoriamente como responsáveis pela comunidade. Isso não impediu que as vilas decaíssem, mas tornou o problema mais lento. Nas vilas fora da Inglaterra, além dos conselhos de anciãos, elas tinham as ocasionais visitas de Demeter. As em melhores condições eram Diarkéia e Keramiká, na Grécia, Vetus e Lutum, na Itália. Seshat, no Egito e Enki, na Síria. Keramiká e Lutum eram vilas dos Potters e as outras dos Peverell.1 A força da magia desses lugares ajudava na preservação.

- Seu pai era o favorito da família de minha mãe. Meu avô Aeneas o presenteou com a Capa de Ignotius, que normalmente era passada ao filho mais velho. Meu tio Ascanius reclamou, mas vovô disse que James era o primeiro de seus descendentes a demonstrar talento para travessuras e minha tia avó Egeria, que tinha algum dom para profecia, havia dito que era nele e em seus descendentes que a criação iria ressurgir.

- Como assim?

- Os Peverells são conhecidos por criar objetos mágicos, mas não criaram nada realmente marcante em gerações. Várias das criações de nossos antepassados são lendas mesmo entre a população bruxa. Você conhece a Lenda dos Três Irmãos?

- Não.

- É uma história infantil muito popular entre bruxos. Três irmãos iam atravessar um rio no qual todas as pessoas que iriam atravessar morriam. Então eles conjuraram uma ponte. A Morte ficou brava e resolveu enganá-los para ceifar suas vidas, oferecendo a cada um eles, um presente. O mais velho pediu uma varinha que nunca fosse derrotada em duelos. O do meio pediu uma pedra que trouxesse os mortos de volta. E o mais novo, uma capa que o escondesse de todos, mesmo da morte. O mais velho ganhou alguns duelos, mas foi assassinado enquanto dormia e a varinha foi roubada. O do meio suicidou-se ao ver que a pedra não trazia às pessoas de volta à vida, mas apenas criava um simulacro de vida miserável para suas almas. O mais novo viveu sua vida tranquilamente até a velhice, quando entregou sua capa para o filho mais velho e acolheu a morte.

- E como isso se relaciona aos Peverells?

- Eles não eram irmãos, mas todos eram Peverells, ou pelo menos da família que seria conhecida como Peverell séculos depois. Antioch nasceu em 70 a.C. e criou uma varinha poderosa, com elmo e pelo de thestral. Ele realmente foi assassinado enquanto dormia e sua varinha roubada. Mas ainda hoje, com dois mil anos de uso contínuo, ela continua funcionando tão bem quanto na época de Antioch. Nós somos descendentes dele.

- E o irmão do meio?

- O filho de Antioch, Hector, teve um filho chamado Perseus, que teve um filho chamado Augustus, que teve um filho chamado Cadmus, que teve um filho também chamado Cadmus. Ele foi expulso da família por envolver-se com magias destrutivas, não o que hoje comumente se chama de Magia Negra, mas um tipo muito pior, que inclui Necromancia.

- Eu não entendi. Como assim pior que Magia Negra?

- O Avada Kedrava é considerado Magia Negra, mas não magia destrutiva. Não é incomum numa guerra as pessoas matarem umas às outras e, embora isso seja errado e destrutivo em um nível pessoal, tanto para o quem morre quanto para quem mata, isso não prejudica macrocosmicamente o Universo. Já as magias destrutivas podem prejudicar todo o universo. Foi isso que levou parte de Atlântida à destruição, especificamente a tentativa de escravizar os elementos.

- Uau! Tem gente pior que Voldemort.

- Certamente. Mas continuando com a história. A pedra foi criada para aprisionar almas, permitindo que Cadmus usasse essa energia mágica contra seus inimigos.

- Ele poderia usar a alma de uma pessoa para atacar os filhos dessa pessoa?

- E usava isso constantemente. Também usava os corpos como inferi, uma depravação compartilhada com Voldemort. Mas um dia ele se apaixonou por uma moça e a cortejou disfarçado. Ela se apaixonou por ele, ou pela pessoa que ele fingia ser. Mas quando descobriu a verdade, ficou horrorizada e quis fugir. Ele a impediu e a obrigou a se casar com ele usando o Imperius. Quando ela estava grávida do segundo filho, ele relaxou a guarda, acreditando que ela havia se conformado com seu destino.

- Mas ela não tinha.

- Não. Ela descobrira que a pedra não tinha poderes sobre os que morreram pelo fogo. No festival do solstício de verão, ela havia ordenado uma fogueira gigante logo abaixo de um precipício. Desse precipício ela se atirou na fogueira, deixando um bilhete para ele.

- E o que dizia esse bilhete?

- "Que meu sacrifício traga desgraça para você". Aparentemente funcionou, pois ele se suicidou assim que leu o bilhete. O filho mais velho dos dois e a pedra foram perdidos.

- História macabra. E quanto à capa?

- O irmão de Cadmus, Julius, teve um filho chamado Ignotus. Ele nasceu e cresceu em tempo de paz e criou a capa para melhor poder pregar peças. Nós também somos descendentes dele.

- Uma história bem leve para contrastar.

- E com final feliz também. Ignotus viveu até os 380 anos, feliz, cercado de seus descendentes e amigos. E temos lendas sobre os Potters também, algumas inclusive no mundo muggle.

- No mundo muggle? Quais?

- Já ouviu falar de um conto chamado Cinderela?

- Claro. Madrasta e meio-irmãs malvadas, príncipe encantado, sapatinho de cristal...

- A história dos muggles é razoavelmente acurada. A fada madrinha era Dryope, nossa tia muuuitas vezes avó. Ela era excepcional em transfiguração e transformou os trapos da moça, cujo nome verdadeiro era Helena, em um vestido refinado, um abóbora em carruagem e alguns animais em criados. Por isso a moça teve que ir embora logo do baile, a transfiguração não duraria mais que algumas horas.

- E a parte do sapatinho de cristal.

- Isso é uma completa invenção dos muggles. E bastante sem sentido. Um sapato de cristal seria pesado e desconfortável para dançar, além de não tão bonito. O sapato verdadeiro era bordado com fios de ouro e Dryope os emprestou para Helena.

- E Helena perdeu o sapato?

- Mais ou menos. O sapato tinha alguns encantamentos muito bem-feitos em um dos pés. Ele estava encantado para sair do pé de Helena antes dela deixar o castelo e servir como uma bússola para o príncipe encontrá-la.

- Minhas amigas que são de família muggle vão ficar loucas com essa história. Cinderela é muito popular no mundo muggle.

- Jean me levou para ver o filme. É interessante, mas Dryope era muito mais bonita que a fada madrinha. Há uma estátua dela no túmulo em Pottier, quando formos lá vou te mostrar.

HPHPHP

Na manhã seguinte, eles foram para Paris. Enquanto Harry tinha sua sessão com a Dra. Moreau, Jean e Demeter foram até o Ministério da Magia Francês registrar seu inquérito sobre vilas sobre responsabilidade dos Wardours.

Depois da intensa sessão, que durou toda a manhã, eles foram para a Torre Eiffel, programa obrigatório de todo turista em Paris, e almoçaram no Jules Verne, na própria torre. Depois da excelente refeição, eles foram visitar o Museu do Louvre. Para o público muggle, o museu é fechado às terças-feiras, mas os visitantes bruxos podem visitá-lo, desde que tenham feito a reserva com antecedência da visita e do guia. Monsieur Etienne Juppé os guiou pela coleção egípcia e as pinturas. A coleção egípcia tinha uma pequena sala reservada a objetos mágicos. Na parte de pinturas havia uma ala específica para pinturas mágicas, mas todos os visitantes, bruxos ou não, sempre tinham a Mona Lisa como principal interesse. A atração exercida por essa obra era estudada por vários bruxos e havia uma popular teoria de que Leonardo da Vinci na verdade era um bruxo, mas que por uma estranha razão seu poder só se manifestava através de sua arte. Lord Wardour depois iria falar longamente sobre o gênio, que era seu contemporâneo e a quem admirava por suas idéias militares e retratos de belas mulheres, e se gabaria de que seu retrato foi baseado em um desenho de Leonardo.

Após a exaustiva visita, que só foi parcialmente completada com o judicioso uso de vira-tempos, eles foram jantar no tradicional restaurante Goumard, onde Harry experimentou escargot e surpreendeu-se por gostar.

A quarta-feira foi passada em Pottier-aux-fleve, a vila exclusivamente mágica dos Potters na França. Eles viajaram de portkey até as redondezas e foram para a vila de carro, aproveitando a beleza dos campos da Provença. Após passarem por campos de lavanda, girassóis, oliveiras e videiras, eles chegaram até um vilarejo medieval. Harry sentiu-se constrangido com a calorosa recepção. Todos os setenta e três moradores queriam que ele entrasse em suas casas e partilhasse de suas mesas. Cinqüenta e nove eram adultos e quatorze adolescentes e crianças, inclusive um bebê que havia nascido no momento da chegada do trio à cidade. Isso foi considerado um bom augúrio e a menina foi batizada como Harriet Lily. Os moradores organizaram um piquenique na praça para o almoço, com contribuições de todos, enquanto Harry conversava com Maurice Bardouin, que iria começar o quinto ano em Beauxbatton e Sophia Beaux, que iria começar o terceiro ano. Depois do almoço, foi a vez de conversar com os anciãos.

- Eu agradeço muito o que vocês tem feito pela vila. Infelizmente não poderei participar de nenhum dos festivais principais por aqui, pois durante a maior parte do ano estou na escola. Mas não os deixarei de lado. Espero que possamos nos corresponder e eu os ajudarei no que puder.

- Obrigado Mr. Potter. Normalmente nenhum dos lordes vinha aqui nos feriados principais, mas eles costumavam mandar os filhos, netos e sobrinhos.

- Ainda vai demorar alguns anos para que eu tenha filhos e mais ainda para que eu tenha netos. O que vocês acham de realizarmos o festival de Hecate na noite do dia 17? Assim aproveitaremos minha presença aqui para cuidar um pouco da vila.

- Seria fantástico! O senhor poderá mesmo vir?

- Eu já havia discutido isso com minha tia e nós três estaremos aqui. Não vou reabrir a mansão, mas ficaremos no Casa de Tethys. Vou pedir a Maurice e Sophia que convidem alguns colegas nascidos Muggle. Será uma boa ocasião para eles presenciarem o ritual.

- E isso também os incentivará a se fixar aqui quando se formarem. Muito bem pensado!

- Obrigado. Vocês têm preferência por alguma raça de cachorro?

HPHPHP

Ker-Ys era uma cidade diferente de qualquer outra que Harry já conhecera. Ela ficava na costa da Bretanha e suas todas suas casas tinham fachadas de vidro colorido, a maioria de uma única cor sólida, outras com vitrais. O hospital era um prédio de sete andares, de vidro verde com diversos vitrais, sempre em movimento, como costume na arte bruxa.

Dr. Auguste Nodier atendeu Harry por uma hora e o mandou descansar por mais meia-hora numa das fontes termais do jardim dos fundos do hospital. Depois disso, ele teve seu nível de magia analisado, fez alguns feitiços e foi liberado para aproveitar a cidade, devendo voltar na quarta-feira da semana seguinte.

Na cidade fica a primeira universidade mágica da Europa, criada recentemente, em 1873, onde os mestres podiam ensinar vários aprendizes ao mesmo tempo e os aprendizes podiam ter mais de um mestre. Harry e os tios almoçaram com o reitor da escola, Remy de la Canoel, que estava deliciado em responder as muitas perguntas de Harry.

- O que vocês ensinam na universidade?

- Normalmente no primeiro ano, muitas vezes nos dois primeiros anos, nós preenchemos lacunas e corrigimos erros da educação anterior. Em Hogwarts, por exemplo, Runas e Aritmancia não são matérias obrigatórias e os professores de Poções e História são ridículos. Além disso, temos as aulas de Teoria da Magia, pois há muitos erros no que é aprendido em todos os lugares do mundo.

- O senhor pode me dar um exemplo?

- Claro. Há a teoria comum no mundo inteiro que é impossível produzir comida com magia. Isso é uma bobagem. É possível, apenas não vale a pena. O gasto energético para criar a comida com mágica é sempre maior do valor energético da mesma. As mocinhas especialmente adoram ouvir isso, já que podem comer doces e emagrecer. Outro problema é que a transfiguração não dura indefinidamente. Se você transfigura um prego em chocolate e ele volta ao estado original antes de ser digerido...

- Seria perigoso. E o que mais vocês ensinam?

- Todos os alunos têm que estudar pelo menos uma língua mundana e outra mágica, o curso de Didática e fazer uma atividade física regular. Fora isso, depende do curso que você escolher.

- Aposto que Snape nunca estudou aqui.

- Não, se ele tivesse estudado nós revogaríamos o diploma pelas histórias que ouvi. Dos professores de Hogwarts, apenas Filius Flitwick estudou aqui.

- Dos professores que eu conheço ele e Professora McGonagall são os melhores.

- Os poucos alunos de Hogwarts que vem para cá costumam dizer isso, com elogios aos professores de Runa e Aritmancia também, que fazem o que podem no pouco tempo que têm.

- E quanto ao Diretor Dumbledore? Qual sua opinião sobre ele?

- Essa é uma pergunta muito mais difícil do que aparenta. Você sabe algo sobre Grindewald?

- Ele era um Lorde das Trevas que se aliou aos nazistas na 2ª Guerra e Dumbledore o derrotou.

- Mais ou menos isso. A Inglaterra foi o país menos afetado pela guerra, pois tem uma tendência a se fechar e não se deixar influenciar pelo resto do mundo. Embora várias pessoas concordassem com os objetivos de Grindewald, eles não participavam da guerra por que era "coisa de estrangeiros".

- Quais eram esses objetivos?

- Dominar os muggles. Ele não se aliou aos nazistas, estava apenas os usando para atingir seus objetivos, inclusive com o assassinato de quem se opunha ideologicamente a ele.

- Como assim? Ele usava muggles para matar os bruxos? Mas com a magia...

- Existem formas de impedir que a magia seja usada por alguns minutos. Tempo mais que suficiente para que uma família fosse exterminada pelas armas muggles. E era uma tendência naquele tempo para os bruxos terem pelo menos um apartamento entre os muggles, para facilitar os negócios.

- E eles eram pegos desprevenidos, longes de suas casas protegidas por wards. Foi o que aconteceu com Heloíse, minha irmã. – comentou Jean.

- A opinião popular na Inglaterra era que a proximidade com o mundo muggle deixou os bruxos mais expostos ao perigo e a sociedade bruxa se isolou ainda mais dos muggles. Dumbledore tentou contrariar essa tendência, mas foi apenas marginalmente bem-sucedido. Seria pior sem ele, mas ele não é o tipo de político ideal para cuidar da situação.

- Mais ou menos como Churchill, que foi brilhante durante a guerra, mas ineficiente na paz.

- Mais ou menos. Dumbledore é um filósofo, não um guerreiro ou um político. Nosso Jean aqui era muito mais efetivo como líder militar do que Dumbledore. Entre os ingleses que participaram da guerra, seu avô Charlus foi o mais extraordinário e a presença dele certamente mudou o rumo da guerra.

- Mas foi Dumbledore que derrotou Grindewald e encerrou a guerra. Pelo menos isso é verdade?

- Sim. Ele tinha a vantagem de conhecer intimamente o inimigo e o atraiu para longe de sua fortaleza, duelou com ele e o venceu. Talvez você possa convencer Jean a deixá-lo ver a memória do duelo.

- Faz anos que você tenta me convencer a mostrá-la para você. Pois bem, vamos ao seu escritório, você tem uma penseira lá, certo?

- Certo. Vamos, então?

- Que tal nós terminarmos nosso almoço e você terminar de responder a pergunta de Harry primeiro?

- Dumbledore tentou preencher vários espaços na sociedade inglesa, mas não é realmente qualificado para nenhum. Ele é muito inteligente, muito estudado, muito poderoso, mas não é uma boa alternativa para nenhuma das posições que ocupa. O problema é que ele é a melhor alternativa disponível e disposta.

- Se ele não assumisse essas funções elas ficariam com incompetentes como Fudge ou racistas como Malfoy.

- Sim, mas eu não chamaria Fudge de incompetente, ele é simplesmente corrupto e escolhe não atuar pela melhoria da sociedade. Pelo que conheço do governo inglês, eu diria o responsável pelo setor de Mau Uso de Artigos Muggles, Arthur Wallace, ou algo assim, como o melhor exemplo de incompetência.

- Arthur Weasley?

- Isso mesmo! Da última vez que visitei a Inglaterra, cinco ou seis anos atrás, quis conhecer um museu muggle. Eles disseram que o funcionário do Ministério ideal para me acompanhar seria esse Weasley, pois ele era o maior especialista em muggles. Foi um desastre. Para começar, a idéia dele de roupa muggle adequada era vestido rodado floral, chapéu com flores e botas de montaria.

- E o que você fez?

- Para não criar um incidente diplomático, apenas apliquei um não-me-notes nas roupas. Tive que agir de babá para ele. Foi um pesadelo. Agora os visitantes simplesmente pedem ajuda para Dirk Cresswell, o Diretor do Escritório de Ligação com Goblins, que designa um aluno de origem muggle de Hogwarts como acompanhante.

- Mas e quanto aos outros, minha família, por exemplo?

- O meu irmão mais velho e lorde da família, Aeneas, morreu durante a segunda guerra, num dos poucos ataques ocorridos na Inglaterra. Seus dois filhos mais velhos morreram no mesmo ataque. Apolo tinha apenas vinte anos e teve que assumir o manto, mas era voluntário durante a guerra e só assumiu em 1948. Os meus outros irmãos e seus filhos haviam emigrado com as famílias e estavam preocupados em cuidar das vilas pelas quais eram responsáveis. Charlus havia prometido a sua avó que eles iriam viajar pelo mundo após a guerra e só voltaram para James nascer na Inglaterra.

- Além disso, seu avô não era muito bom em controlar o que ele falava. Eu não me lembro para quem ele falou... Bem, uma bruxa chata veio implicar com eles por permitir que seu pai se casasse com sua mãe, por ela não ser de família bruxa...

- Foi Circe Flint, ma chere.

- Isso mesmo. Seu avô olhou para ela e disse "Pelo menos ela é bonita. Melhor que uma sangue-puro com cara de pug como você".

- E ele dizia isso sem a intenção de ofender, como se fosse a simples constatação de um fato e não um insulto.

- Essa Circe é parente de Pansy Parkinson? – disse Harry segurando o riso.

- Acho que sim. Ela se casou com Egbert Parkinson e eles tiveram uma filha, mas não lembro o nome da menina. Harry, você está bem?

Harry simplesmente não agüentou mais e caiu no chão dando risada. Assim que ele se recuperou, eles foram assistir ao duelo entre Dumbledore e Grindewald.

A batalha final da parte mágica da segunda guerra deveria ser longa e emocionante, com diversos feitiços complicados, perigosos e difíceis. Na realidade ela foi apenas longa. Dumbledore e Grindewald não queriam realmente ferir um ao outro, por isso só trocaram maldições simples e quase inócuas, enquanto tentavam convencer o outro a mudar de lado. Finalmente, após várias horas, um Expeliarmus acertou Grindewald e ele tentou atacar fisicamente Dumbledore, recebendo um feitiço de atordoamento. Patético e anti-climático.

HPHPHP

Blanchefleur ficava na Borgonha. Seu nome foi dado em homenagem à esposa de Lord Hermes Peverell, pois as terras foram parte de seu dote. Embora não fosse tão bonita quanto a vila dos Potters, desvantagem de não ser à beira-mar, com campos de lavanda e girassóis, Harry considerou seriamente se mudar para lá ao provar "Délice d'Argental" o queijo típico da região. A vila era maior, com 112 habitantes, e além de queijos, produz vinhos de excelente qualidade.

Na vila havia três adolescentes, duas meninas e um rapaz, além do primo de uma das meninas, que morava na Rússia e estudava em Durmstrang. As meninas eram Madeleine e Heloise, que iriam começar o sétimo e o quarto ano, respectivamente e os rapazes eram Apollon, segundo ano, e o primo de Heloise, Igor, que iria começar o quarto ano também.

Harry fez um acordo com os habitantes, semelhante ao que fez na outra vila e iria voltar no dia 19 para a Vinalia Rústica, um festival de colheita de uvas. Convites seriam enviados para os amigos nascidos muggle dos três estudantes de Beauxbatons. Durmstrang só admitia alunos sangue-puro e raramente um ou outro meio-a-meio, se a família fosse poderosa politicamente.

- E os estudantes nascidos muggle na Rússia vão para onde?

- Escola Vodyanoi. Dizem que fica no fundo de um lago sob uma bolha de ar gigante. Outros dizem que é um castelo flutuante e o nome é para despistar. Nem os alunos sabem a localização exata por motivo de segurança.

- Eu também não sei a localização exata de Hogwarts.

- Mas sabe que fica na Escócia. Só se sabe que Vodyanoi provavelmente fica no Leste Europeu. É uma escola nova, tem só uns trezentos anos.

- E por que o nome seria para despistar?

- Vodyanoi é um tipo de criatura aquática, parte peixe, parte sapo.

- Mudando de assunto, como os festivais são tratados em Durmstrang?

HPHPHPHP

O sol estava começando a se por quando Harry, Demeter e Jean chegaram a Pottier-aux-fleve. O rapaz imediatamente foi ajudar a arrumar as fogueiras de teixo, cipestre e sorveira-brava. Eles dançariam ao redor das fogueiras e nelas atirariam alho e ervas.

A primeira parte do ritual envolveria os animais e as fogueiras. Três fêmeas de cachorro, ainda filhotes, seriam consagradas e iriam ajudar a cuidar da vila, uma linda dogue de bordeaux acobreada, uma barbet negra, cão de água francês, e uma buldogue francesa rajada que fez Harry repensar sua repulsa por buldogues.2

Cada filhote foi colocado em frente a uma fogueira e uma menina iria colocar a coleira e um colar de flores brancas no pescoço de cada uma delas. Depois uma jovem iria desenhar um círculo rúnico ao redor de cada um dos filhotes. Finalmente uma anciã iria lançar um encantamento vinculando as cachorrinhas à vila. As três mulheres em três diferentes fases da vida representavam as três fases da vida e as três faces da deusa Hecate.

Depois das danças houve o banquete na praça, com sete grandes mesas espalhadas em um semicírculo na praça, opostas às três fogueiras. Harry teve que sentar em todas elas, comendo a entrada (salada niçoise) em uma, a sopa (soupe au pistou) na segunda, o peixe (escabeche) na terceira, a carne (daube, um tipo de cozido) na quarta, os queijos na quinta, as frutas na sexta e a sobremesa (tarte Tropézienne) na sétima. Os locais ficarão felizes com a atenção que Harry lhes deu, tomando a iniciativa do festival e os convidados ficaram impressionados com a magia envolvida, agradecendo efusivamente o convite. Uma das convidadas, Adrienne Martin, agradeceu de forma especial, dando a Harry seu primeiro beijo. Foi apenas um selinho nos lábios, mas o rapaz ficou vermelho e começou a gaguejar. A moça era bonita, loira com olhos azuis, dois anos mais velha que Harry, e achou a reação dele um charme.

Após passarem a noite na simples e confortável pousada local, eles tomaram café e se despediram. Os adolescentes trocaram promessas de se corresponderem e Harry exigiu que lhe fossem mandadas notícias e fotos da pequena Harriet.

HPHPHP

Na terça-feira, após passar a manhã em tratamento, Harry e os tios foram visitar o restante do Louvre e mais tarde foram jantar com os d'Evreux, uma família amiga dos Montepellier há oito séculos e que tinham um filho aproximadamente da idade de Harry.

O jantar foi agradável, mas o rapaz, Francis d'Evreux, era mimado e só sabia contar vantagens, lembrando Harry de Malfoy e Dudley. Uma nova amizade não nasceria daquele encontro.

Na quarta-feira eles foram novamente para Ker-Ys e após o tratamento, almoçaram com Sebastian de Poitiers, o arquiteto responsável pela remodelação de Ker-Ys e descendente da famosa Diana de Poitiers.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado em como os prédios mágicos são construídos.

- Os prédios que eu projetei aqui são diferentes do tradicional, mas usa basicamente os mesmos materiais: pedra, madeira, metal, cerâmica e vidro.

- Esses também são usados em construções muggles.

- Não há grande diferença entre a maneira que nós construímos e eles construíam. Agora existe a tecnologia e muita coisa mudou, mas basicamente era a mesma coisa. É claro que sempre tratamos os materiais com magia.

- Utilizando a magia para cortar as pedras, por exemplo?

- Sim e não. Todos os materiais ou têm runas gravadas ou podem ter. Além disso, fora as pedras que são apenas cortadas, eles tem poções envolvidas na feitura.

- Como assim?

- Como você é um Potter, vou usar o tijolo como exemplo. Os muggles usam normalmente argila e água para fazê-los. Nós usamos argila e poções. Elas tornam o material mais resistente, entre outras coisas. Nos azulejos para mosaicos, utilizamos também uma outra poção para que eles fiquem animados.

- Eu pensei que eram utilizados feitiços.

- Também. Mas com a poção usada durante o processo de feitura, o feitiço fica mais duradouro, mesmo sem o uso de runas.

- Eu gostaria de ver uma olaria funcionando.

- Serve uma metalúrgica? Nós agendamos uma visita para você. A olaria não vai ser possível, pois os materiais usados aqui são importados das nossas vilas na Itália e na Grécia. Talvez no próximo verão possamos visitá-las.

- Eu adoraria. Todas as visitas planejadas.

- Depois da sobremesa nós iremos. Que tal crème brûlée?

A metalúrgica mágica pouco parecia com as gigantescas usinas metalúrgicas do mundo muggle. Era relativamente pequena e não tinha mais que vinte empregados. Parecia mais com o lugar onde ele imaginava que ferreiros medievais trabalhassem. Tudo era artesanal e cada trabalhador imbuía seus produtos com mágica. Um deles trabalhava como ourives e fazia tanto jóias como detalhes em ouro para construções. Monsieur Forgeron pacientemente respondeu às perguntas de Harry.

- Alguém já quis fazer as fundações de um prédio com ouro?

- Já, mas sempre foram dissuadidos da idéia. Ouro é muito caro para ser usado em tal quantidade e não é o ideal para uma fundação, pois é um material mais delicado. Além disso, ouro é feito para ser visto e apreciado, não para ficar escondido.

- E como você trabalha com o ouro? É muito diferente dos outros metais?

- Meu trabalho normalmente é mais delicado que o dos meus companheiros. Primeiro eu derreto as pepitas de ouro e então eu tenho um bloco de ouro para trabalhar. Então eu o modelo com cinzel e martelo, até ele ficar na forma desejada. Algumas vezes eu uso uma forma, quando o item tem uma forma específica e não precisa ser maleável. Ouro é complicado para se manipular magicamente.

- Como se aprende a fazer isso?

- Normalmente com um outro ourives. Os ferreiros de modo geral trabalham com temperaturas muito altas e há um alto risco de acidentes se alguém tentar aprender sozinho. No meu caso específico, o material é muito caro.

- Em quanto tempo alguém poderia aprender o básico?

- Quatro meses, se tiver talento.

- E por que não há nenhum armeiro aqui?

- Por que nós não produzimos mais armas mágicas. Creio que os goblins ainda devem ter armeiros. E eles também são os responsáveis por cunhar as moedas.

Depois da visita, Tia Dee questionou-o sobre o interesse em metalurgia e ele disse que ele confessou que pretendia tentar criar objetos mágicos e que trabalhar com metais parecia ser uma boa idéia, pois existiam várias possibilidades, como jóias, armas e armaduras. Se sobrasse tempo entre os estudos já planejados, Quadribol e os amigos, talvez ele buscasse aprender a arte. Harry não sabia, mas isso o colocaria mais perto de realmente aprender alquimia do que qualquer outro bruxo da Inglaterra nos últimos três séculos.3

HPHPHP

Em Blanchefleur, Harry colheu o primeiro cacho de uva das videiras da vila, acendeu as fogueiras, dessa vez com carvalho, laranjeira, pinheiro, macieira e palmeira, dançou e jantou com o povo do vilarejo.4 Mas não ganhou nenhum beijo. Antes de ir embora no dia seguinte, ele teria mais correspondentes em Beauxbatton e um em Durmstrang.

HPHPHP

Após a dolorosa volta para a Inglaterra, Harry descansou, participou da Vulcanalia, o Festival dos Ferreiros e no dia seguinte foi conhecer seus tios-avôs em St. Albans, acompanhado da Dra. Tonks, que foi apresentada como uma amiga da família. Eles foram recebidos calorosamente e depois de conversarem sobre a viagem de Harry para França e seu novo vício em queijos, Lord Withington, aka Tio Henry, tocou no assunto principal da visita.

- Eu sei que você não é feliz morando com a família de Petúnia e nós adoraríamos que você morasse aqui conosco. Mas tenho que lhe contar algo sobre nós que talvez o faça desistir, espero que não, mas...

- Henry, você está se perdendo. Diga logo.

- Bem, eu... quer dizer...

- Eu e Henry somos um casal, Harry.

- Um casal? Hã... Isso não faz diferença para mim.

- Você não sabe o alívio que eu sinto ao ouvir isso. Você irá morar conosco então?

- Claro, se vocês me quiserem. Mas existe algo sobre quem eu sou que pode fazê-los mudar de opinião.

- Diga, mas duvido que qualquer coisa possa mudar nossa opinião.

- Certo. Hã, eu nem sei por onde começar.

- Que tal pelo começo?

- Se eu soubesse qual é o começo esse poderia ser um bom conselho, Tio Nick. Magia existe e eu sou um bruxo. Não como ilusionistas de TV, mas um bruxo de verdade, uso uma varinha para fazer feitiços, faço poções. Andy, você pode demonstrar?

- Claro. – Andrômeda Tonks levitou alguns objetos, transfigurou outros e fez um abacaxi sapatear na mesa.

- Uau! Isso é que é uma revelação. Só não entendo como isso poderia nos fazer mudar de idéia.

- Bem, Tia Petúnia sempre odiou magia. Ela odiava minha mãe por isso.

- Bobagem, Petúnia é que tem problemas. Se sua mão não fosse mágica, o ódio seria por ela ser mais bonita ou mais inteligente. E você é realmente amiga da família, Mrs. Tonks?

- Sim e não. Eu conhecia os Potters e eles foram ótimos comigo quando eu me casei e fui expulsa da família. Mas atualmente sou uma das médicas de Harry.

- Sua doença tem a ver com magia? – Andy respondeu a pergunta de Henry detalhadamente, tendo sido previamente autorizada por Harry e Madame Augusta.

- E existem outras escolas de magia? Não gosto da idéia de nosso Harry ir para a escola com esse diretor idiota. – A resposta de Tio Nick fez Harry se sentir aquecido por dentro. Eles realmente se preocupavam com ele.

- Para estudar em outra escola eu teria que mudar de país e isso seria praticamente impossível. Mas meus advogados estão cuidando do assunto. Infelizmente seria difícil condená-lo judicialmente, mas ele terá que assinar um documento que o obrigará a me deixar em paz e não se intrometer na minha vida. Esse documento será ligado à magia dele, por isso ele terá que cumprir o acordo.

- Não é o ideal, mas é razoável. Quando você pode se mudar para cá?

- Quando você quiser, Tio Henry.

- Que tal agora mesmo?

- Sério? Por que com mágica é possível.

- Pois bem, eu vou mostrar o seu quarto e você pode usar sua mágica para mudar-se. E eu irei conversar com você sobre outro assunto importante enquanto você se acomoda. Pode ser?

- Claro, tio. – Harry foi com os tios conhecer o quarto, que na verdade era uma imensa suíte, com banheiro, closet e uma saleta, enquanto Andy dava uma volta pelo jardim para dar privacidade a eles.

- Meu título é um dos que podem passar pela linhagem materna. Eu até tentei me casar e ter filhos, mas não deu certo. Eu sempre me interessei por rapazes e ela por moças. Enfim, eu gostaria que você e não Dudley ficasse com o título.

- Isso é possível? O título não passaria para o mais velho?

- Na maioria dos casos sim. Mas quando esse título foi criado por George I, o filho mais velho do primeiro conde estava brigado com o Príncipe de Gales, o futuro George II, por isso o título foi criado de tal forma que não seria necessariamente transmitido ao mais velho, mas ao sucessor escolhido em testamento.

- Creio que a maioria dos rapazes da sua idade ficaria exultante com a idéia de ser um lorde. Imagine ser chamado de Lorde pelos seus colegas.

- A idéia de ter vocês como família me anima mais do que qualquer título. Além disso...

- É claro! Você é um Potter. Será o Duque de Westerness, assim que assumir o título. Os Evans e os Potters sempre tiveram uma relação amigável desde que nos instalamos aqui. Potters Bar, perto daqui, era sempre visitada pelo Duque, que tinha parentes morando ali.

- Mas hoje eu sou o último dos Potters. Tia Dee é uma Potter, mas não usa mais o sobrenome.

- Por falar em sobrenome, você teria que acrescentar Evans ao seu nome. Não seria necessariamente com hífen, Evans-Potter, nem precisaria ser usado no dia-a-dia, mas...

- Tudo bem. Isso vai tornar a possibilidade de alguém falsificar minha assinatura em um contrato ainda mais difícil.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Em contratos mágicos eu tenho que assinar o meu nome completo, que atualmente é Harold James Leo Potter. Eu sou herdeiro de pelo menos outras duas famílias mágicas, em que além de acrescentar o sobrenome, eu terei que acrescentar um nome, se me qualificar como Chefe de Família.

- Como seu nome ficaria então?

- Harold James Leo Beowulf Ignotus Wardour Peverell Evans Potter.

- Beowulf?

- Vô Daniel, o retrato do meu ancestral Wardour, insiste nesse nome, por ser um nome de guerreiro. Pelo menos é melhor que Rolando, que parece muito afetado.

- E Ignotus?

- É um ancestral meu que teve uma vida longa, pacífica e feliz, do lado Peverell. Ele não é realmente um Peverell, por que a família não existia então, mas isso não tem importância.

- E se você tiver outra família da qual pode ter o título?

- Minha avó era uma Black e os Blacks tem vários descendentes, embora só um tenha o sobrenome e mesmo que eu fosse chefe dessa família não precisaria acrescentar um outro nome, pois Leo já é um nome Black.

- Como assim?

- Os Blacks sempre nomeiam seus filhos com estrelas ou constelações.

- E as outras famílias?

- Já estou contando os Peverells. Os Vranas são gregos e não se enquadram na lei inglesa. Os Vavasour são uma família muggle. Os Crouchs têm vários descendentes possíveis e não exigem nada com relação ao nome. Os Wyn não tem título. Findabar são elfos. Pelos Fletwood eu teria que ter um nome celta. Os Ayalas são espanhóis. Os Wardour eu já falei. Os Davis, Flints e Abbots não tem restrição quanto aos nomes e tem outros herdeiros. Quanto aos Longbottons...

- Quantas gerações da família Potter são conhecidas?

- Não contei, mas com o nome Potter desde 500 d.C, quando Rei Arthur instituiu a Lei das Famílias Mágicas. Com essa lei foram criadas doze famílias inicialmente.

- E quantas delas ainda existem?

- Eu sou herdeiro das famílias Potter, Peverell e Wardour. Conheço os herdeiros Longbottom e Greengrass. Dos Blacks eu já falei. A família Antony tem vários descendentes. As linhas dos Bouda, Dagworth, Emrys, Le Fay e Ravenclaw estão suspensas. Isso significa que eles têm descendentes, mas são desconhecidos ou talvez squibs.

- Squibs?

- Pessoas de família mágica que não conseguem fazer magia.

- E como uma pessoa faz para saber se é ou não herdeiro de uma dessas famílias?

- No meu caso o goblin que me atendeu fez um teste para ver se a magia da família me aceitava.

- E como ele sabia de quais famílias você poderia ser herdeiro?

- Kousatocel conhecia minha árvore genealógica melhor do que eu.

- E se houver alguma linhagem do lado materno? E se eu for um squib e não um muggle? É assim mesmo que se fala?

- É assim mesmo. Nesse caso não sei. Amanhã eu terei que ir a Gringotts, para combinar com eles a instalação de wards aqui e perguntarei isso. Eu acho que não dou conta do que já tenho, mas não gosto de pensar que algumas vilas possam estar abandonadas por que eu estou sendo negligente.

- Como assim, vilas abandonadas?

- No mundo mágico, o nobre tem vilas sob sua responsabilidade. Ele tem que planejar e realizar os rituais dos festivais, pelo menos um por ano, cuidar da prosperidade do lugar, e atualmente buscando aumentar a população, atraindo os nascidos muggles para morar e abrir negócios no lugar.

- E quantas vilas você terá sob sua responsabilidade?

- Dos Potters, oito vilas na Inglaterra, sendo três totalmente mágicas e as outras como Potters Bar. Dos Peverells, nove, cinco totalmente mágicas. Dos Wardours eu não sei ainda, meus advogados estão levantando. Na França eu tenho Pottier-aux-fleve e Blanchefleur. Tenho várias outras espalhadas pelo mundo.

- É muita responsabilidade para alguém tão jovem.

- Normalmente essas responsabilidades são repartidas com a esposa, filhos, netos, irmãos, sobrinhos, etc. Mais um motivo para eu me casar jovem.

- Já planejando se casar? Com quem?

- Ainda não tenho ninguém em vista, mas faz sentido eu me casar cedo para restaurar as famílias. Eu terei que considerar a possibilidade de ter mais de uma esposa, isso é permitido no mundo dos bruxos.

- Realmente? Mas você pretende se casar apenas por dever? Sou a prova viva de que esse tipo de casamento nem sempre é frutífero.

- Não, eu pretendo me casar com uma mulher que eu ame e que me ame de volta. Ainda tenho uns anos para praticar namorar antes de me envolver seriamente. Esse ano eu pretendo convidar pelo menos uma garota para sair comigo em Hogsmeade.

HPHPHPHP

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi para Gringotts com seus tios-avôs. Primeiro ele contratou os serviços do banco para criar e transferir wards em seu novo lar. Depois levantou a questão sobre os antepassados do lado materno.

- Existem duas maneiras de verificarmos isso. Uma delas é escolher uma família e fazer o teste do herdeiro. Porém, se você não for aceito a reação normalmente é bastante dolorosa.

- E eu não teria nenhuma pista para descobrir de qual família eu poderia ser herdeiro.

- A outra forma é um ritual que revela três gerações de seus antepassados. Mas esse ritual exige que você fique em um quarto isolado por três dias. Você teria apenas água para beber, frutas, legumes e verduras crus para comer e nada para se distrair, nenhum jogo, nenhum livro.

- Eu poderia me exercitar ou meditar?

- Sim, só não poderia trazer nenhum objeto, nem mesmo sua varinha.

- Há alguma maneira de procurar mais gerações?

- Repetindo o ritual, que pode ser feito no máximo duas vezes por ano.

- Eu irei verificar meus compromissos durante as férias de fim de ano e talvez possamos agendar algo.

- Seria possível eliminar parte dos antepassados na busca? Minha árvore genealógica é bem documentada por várias gerações e Nick se lembra dos pais e avós.

- Não, nós poderemos apenas descartar Mrs. Potter, pois ela já está comprovada como mãe de Mr. Potter. Tendo os nomes, o processo poderá ser um pouco mais rápido. O resultado fica pronto cerca de quinze dias após o ritual, mas com os nomes poderemos diminuir um dia ou dois.

- E os do lado Potter também serão descartados, correto?

- Exatamente, Lord Whitington.

- Então irão aparecer meu irmão, meu pai, minha mãe, meus avôs e minhas avós.

- Além da mãe de Mrs. Potter e os correspondentes ascendentes dela.

- O que irá aparecer sobre eles após o ritual?

- Nome, data e local de nascimento, espécie. Você pode contratar um investigador mágico para descobrir mais alguns dados através de pesquisa e adivinhação.

- Adivinhação?

- Não a bobagem que ensinam em Hogwarts. Algumas criaturas mágicas, bruxos e bruxas podem usar técnicas para adivinharem coisas, preencherem lacunas em informações. É muito útil.5

- Mais uma coisa que seria interessante aprender. Por falar nisso, você poderia me arranjar currículos de tutores em Metalurgia Mágica? Não sei se eu conseguirei tempo esse ano, mas posso já planejar estudar durante minhas férias.

- E por que o senhor que aprender isso?

- Creio que será útil para continuar a tradição da família Peverell.

- Depois que o senhor aprender com os humanos, talvez eu consiga arranjar um tutor goblin. Talvez.

- Eu ficaria muito honrado.

HPHPHPHP

Após alguma luta e a reformulação de alguns itens, Dumbledore aceitou assinar o documento e se consolou de que ao menos Harry não estava sendo totalmente egoísta nos termos, pois alguns itens iriam beneficiar outras pessoas.

O novo lar do rapaz era bastante satisfatório e as wards seriam reforçadas, pois haveria parentes de Lily pelo lado materno e paterno. Certos sacrifícios teriam que ser feitos em Hogwarts, mas ele certamente poderia contar com Miss Granger e Mr. Weasley para informá-lo sobre Harry e ajudar a conter algumas tendências perigosas.

HPHPHPHP

Ao ver antigos álbuns de fotos da família, Harry assustou-se ao encontrar uma face familiar, mas que não trazia boas lembranças.

- Quem é esse?

- Deixe-me ver. Ah, Tomas Riddle, filho de minha prima Sophie. Ele tem uma história estranha e triste.

- Você pode me contar?

- O pai dele, John Riddle, era um baronete. Tomas estava noivo de Cecília Barnard, filha de um barão. Então ele fugiu com Merope Gaunt, uma moça das redondezas que era muito pobre e muito feia.

- Em que ano?

- Eu acho que 1925, ou algo próximo. Ele nunca se recuperou completamente, mas casou-se com Cecília em 1938. Ela o amava muito e esperou por ele, mesmo tendo vários outros pretendentes. Depois John, Sophie, Tomas e Cecília foram assassinados em 1945. Ninguém sabe quem cometeu esse crime.

- Eu sei.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Merope estava grávida quando Riddle a abandonou. Ela teve um filho e o chamou de Tomas Marvolo Riddle, morrendo logo depois. Esse filho assassinou o pai, a madrasta, o avô e a avó. Anos depois ele assassinou meus pais.

- Harry, você está dizendo que...

- Tomas Marvolo Riddle mudou seu nome para o anagrama Lord Voldemort.

- Então o assassino de seus pais é seu primo?

- Ele provavelmente não sabia disso, mas isso não faria diferença. Com licença, eu preciso escrever uma carta.

Harry decidira testar os serviços de um dos investigadores que os goblins recomendaram. Na véspera de sua partida para Hogwarts ele recebeu o relatório preliminar.

HPHPHPHP

No último fim de semana antes da volta às aulas, Harry foi visitar a primeira casa dos Potters, Portum Cervum, uma ilha na costa entre Linconshire e Norfolk. Essa ilha era exclusivamente povoada por bruxos e a vila fora criada por Cassius Aemelius, que veio para a Britania com Julius Caesar. A cidade era tipicamente romana, bonita e bem preservada, mas dava a impressão de estar vazia, pois tinha apenas 133 habitantes, entre adultos e crianças, e em sua época áurea havia abrigado cerca de vinte mil bruxos, muito mais do que a população bruxa total da Inglaterra atual. A outra vila da ilha, Gladius Julius, a espada de Júlio, estava vazia. A cidade tinha um prédio para banhos públicos, um teatro, uma biblioteca, uma escola, em desuso por falta de alunos, e água potável e corrente em todas as casas e prédios, tudo isso construído antes do início da era cristã.

A ilha havia sido escondida dos muggles aproximadamente no ano 900, por Cerdic Potter, que estava cansado dos vikings tentando conquistar sua ilha. Cerca de um milênio depois, Thimoty Albert Potter, tataravô de Harry, criou wards na ilha para impedir que qualquer bruxo não autorizado entrasse na ilha. Só o Lord Potter poderia convidar pessoas para a ilha e a única pessoa que poderia entrar sem autorização seria o Herdeiro, se não houvesse um Lord Potter.

A motivação para esse isolamento foi o massacre causado pelo Lorde das Trevas John Smith. O nome real de John Smith era Augustus Aurelius Dagworth Antony, e ele era o herdeiro presumido da família Antony, porém tornou-se comunista e decidiu abolir a nobreza mágica da Inglaterra. Ele era um Gryffindor, e fora colega de Reginald Potter, filho de Thimoty e sua segunda esposa, Regina Lestrange. Durante o ataque, 2.547 bruxos morreram, inclusive Reginald, sua irmã mais nova Roxxane e o noivo dela, Huayna Capac, um bruxo da nobreza inca. Embora John Smith já tivesse feito vários outros ataques e matado vários outros bruxos, inclusive exterminando o ramo principal da família Dagworth, seu pai e dois irmãos, esse foi o mais violento e o menos político. Ele era apaixonado por Roxxane e havia sido rejeitado. Quando leu o anúncio da festa de noivado no Profeta Diário, começou a planejar seu ataque. Boa parte de seus seguidores, os Proletários, morreu ou foi capturada no ataque, mas ele conseguiu fugir. Ele finalmente foi derrotado por Edward Potter, meio-irmão de Thimoty e padrinho de Reginald. Edward não resistiu às maldições recebidas e faleceu pouco depois. Sua filha Deborguail também faleceu nessa batalha, após ter derrotado três dos principais Proletários.

Por causa desse isolamento, Harry não poderia voltar no Mabon, mas iria celebrar os rituais de Yule com eles.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

1 – Diarkéia é duração em grego e uma referência à longevidade dos Peverells. Vetus é velho ou ancião em latim e refere-se não só à longevidade, mas a antiguidade da família. Seshat é a deusa egípcia da sabedoria, conhecimento e escrita, refletindo outro aspecto da família, a habilidade de construir objetos mágicos ou encantar objetos, com efeitos mais duradouros e eficientes que os demais. As "Relíquias da Morte" são um bom exemplo disso. Enki é o deus mesopotâmico do artesanato, travessuras, água, inteligência e criação. Keramiká é cerâmica e Lutum é argila. Embora ambas as famílias tivessem sido nomeadas na Inglaterra durante o reinado de Arthur, ambas eram antigas, sendo que os Potters podiam traçar suas origens desde 170 d.C. e os Peverell desde muito antes.

2 – Nessa festa na verdade se sacrificava um cachorro. Minha versão é muito mais fofa e lógica, afinal os cães são muito úteis como guardiões. Quando às madeiras utilizadas, teixo é a madeira de Hecate, deusa da magia, cipestre de Ártemis e sorveira-brava de todas as deusas lunares. Alho também é consagrado à Hecate. Os bruxos não acreditam nos deuses, mas eles são símbolos de algo específico e símbolos são poderosos em magia. Hecate é a deusa grega da magia e da lua nova, também sendo considerado um dos aspectos de Ártemis, a deusa da lua.

3 – Mais tarde na história irei explicar melhor minhas idéias sobre Alquimia. Basicamente, embora Dumbledore tenha estudado sob a tutela de Nicolas Flamel, ele não conseguiu realmente aprender o assunto, pois embora algumas coisas possam ser explicadas, é o alquimista tem que descobrir por si próprio a essência da Alquimia. No próximo capítulo, Harry irá ter ser primeiro insight sobre o assunto.

4 – A Vinalia Rústica é um festival dedicado a Zeus e Afrodite. Como é relacionado com vinho, também inclui Dionísio, mas não tão fortemente. O carvalho é a madeira de Zeus, entre outros deuses, laranjeira a de Zeus e Hera, pinheiro de Dionísio, macieira de Afrodite e Pomona e palmeira de Afrodite. Zeus é o senhor dos deuses, deus do trovão e do céu. Hera, sua esposa e deusa do casamento. Dionísio, deus do vinho e da loucura. Afrodite, deusa do amor e da beleza. Pomona é uma deusa romana, sem contraparte grega, dos jardins, pomares e da abundância.

5 – Adorei o conceito de Adivinhação na fic "Forging the Sword", de Myst Shadow, e resolvi usá-lo na minha fic. Nessa fic, Adivinhação é definida como a arte de adivinhar informações através de meios mágicos. E algumas formas podem ser aprendidas, sem a necessidade de ter o dom da profecia. Nessa fic também há o uso de viratempo para estudar, mas isso já estava planejado na minha história quando eu comecei. Devo ter lido isso em alguma fic, mas não lembro qual.


End file.
